recuperando tu amor
by Espada de Cristal
Summary: naruto le fue infiel a hinata, ella lo descubrió y quiere el divorcio, naruto luchara para recuperar a su amor.
1. Chapter 1

**Este es anti sakura- no tengo nada en contra de ella, pero es la única más cercana a naruto**

**Los personajes de naruto son propiedad de Musashi mishamoto**

**Pareja principal naruhina**

Flash back _"naruhina"_

Naruto uzumaki era un exitoso empresario en las empresas uzumaki, está cansado de 3 años con la más hermosa mujer de Japón hinata hyuga de uzumaki, ellos tenían una maravillosa vida de casado pero esa vida iba a terminar por algo que iba a ocurrir.

Ese día hinata recibió una maravillosa noticia ella estaba acompañada de su buena amiga ino, está embarazada, hinata al no resistir la emoción fue a la empresa uzumaki, ino iba despacio atrás para dejarles privacidad.

Hinata alegre fue directamente a la oficina de naruto pero al abrirla no se encontró con una hermosa sorpresa, hinata empezó a tirar lágrimas. Ahí delante estaba naruto besándose con una sakura con ropa desarreglada, ellos no habían sentido nada de la entrada de hinata, pero voltearon cuando se escucho la voz de minato el padre entrar que quedo sorprendido como hinata, naruto al mirar no se imagino que su amada esposa estaría ahí con sus ojos tirando lágrimas

_ Hinata chan te puedo explicar_ dijo naruto asustado

Hinata solo se tapo la boca y salió corriendo, minato miro preocupado por donde se fue hinata y luego con enojo a naruto

_ papa yo…_ diciendo naruto cuando lo interrumpió minato

_ después hablaremos naruto, solo habla con hinata que es que esta mas lastimada_ dijo minato serio

Minato salió de la oficina, naruto agarro su chaqueta a salir a buscar a su esposa cuando escucho a sakura

_ era mejor que lo vea naruto, si queremos estar juntos no necesitamos estorbos_ dijo sakura sentándose en el es escritorio

_ hinata no es un estorbo_ dijo naruto enojado

_ Entonces si no te molestaba ¿Por qué estuviste conmigo?_ dijo sakura

Naruto solo frunció el seño y salió cuando bajo para la salida cuando encontró a ino

_ ahí está el nuevo papa felicidades _ dijo ino pensando que hinata le había dicho

Naruto quedo en blanco cuando escucho esa palabra de ino "_papa"_

_ ¿papa?_ pregunto naruto

_ de la emoción no te sale las palabras, ¿Qué sentiste naruto, cuando hinata chan te dijo del embarazo?_ pregunto ino sonriendo

Naruto se sentía un maldito cuando escucho eso de ino, hinata fue para decirle que esperaba a su primer primogénito. Un hijo, naruto salió corriendo y ino miro extrañada, cuando escucho la voz de su ex mejor amiga

_ naruto fue hacer lo que tenía que hacer hace mucho tiempo_ dijo sakura sonriendo

_ ¿Qué has hecho?_ dijo ino enojada

_ solo digamos que hice, el comienzo de una nueva pareja feliz_ dijo sakura

_ si les llegaste a hacer algo a hinata chan_ dijo ino

_ la cieguita retenía a naruto, ahora él es feliz_ dijo sakura

_ destruiste una familia sakura_ dijo ino enojada

_ ahora el comenzara una familia conmigo_ dijo sakura saliendo de la empresa

_ maldita_ dijo ino

Ino fue a su casa sabía que hinata tenía que hablar con naruto pero sabía que iba a terminar mal.

En la casa de uzumaki hyuga, hinata había llegado a su hogar, ella miraba los momentos que pasaron ahí con su esposo que ahora solo es un sueño esfumándose, ella fue al cuarto y saco algunas ropas para ponerlas en una maleta, ella veía el cuarto por ultima vez y vio una foto en el buro se acerco y lo agarro, se acerco a la cama y se sentó, ella miraba la foto del día que se casaron ahí ella recordó cuando naruto le pidió matrimonio

_Flashback _

_Hinata esperaba a naruto nerviosa, naruto le había dicho que quería hablar con ella de algo importante. Ella y naruto tenía un 2 años de noviazgo, ellos eran mejores amigos desde el jardín de niños, luego a primaria y naruto se le claro en secundaria, ahora ellos tenían una hermosa relación de un año, ellos estaba estudiando en la universidad después de pasar la secundaria juntos naruto apareció después de unos minutos cansado _

__ hinata chan lamento hacerte esperar_ dijo naruto nervioso_

__ no acabo de llegar naruto kun ¿Qué pasa?_ dijo hinata sonrojada y nerviosa_

__ veras la cosa es que… nosotros aunque solo tengamos 1 años de noviazgo se que tendremos una vida alegre juntos más adelante y en esos momentos no quiero que estemos separados para esos momento, te amo hinata chan, más que mi vida, más que el ramen, más que todo_ dijo naruto arrodillándose_ hinata hyuga prometo estar contigo en buenos y malos momentos, serte siempre fiel y hacer tu vida feliz, hinata hyuga ¿te casarías conmigo?_ dijo nervioso _

_Hinata empezó a tirar unas lágrimas de alegría y abrazo a naruto tirándolo al suelo_

__ Si naruto kun, acepto_ dijo naruto feliz y alegre_

_Naruto se levanto y le puso el anillo_

__ prometo hacerte feliz siempre_ dijo naruto tomando su mano, ella solo sonreía _

_Fin del flash back _

Hinata solo tiraba lagrimas tocando su vientre, ella había escucho la puerta cerrarse, su marido había llegado, se levanto y cerrar su maleta, ella miro la entrada de la habitación y estaba naruto con expresión triste

_ Hinata chan_ dijo naruto

_ te mandare los papeles de divorcio_ dijo hinata secándose las lagrimas

_ no, hinata chan, no me quiero divorciar_ dijo un lastimoso naruto

_ no eres feliz conmigo naruto kun, no te quiero retener conmigo_ dijo hinata tomando su maleta

_ Hinata te puedo explicar pero por favor hablemos_ dijo naruto tirando unas lágrimas

_ solo quiero saber… ¿Qué hice mal naruto?_ pregunto hinata bajando la cabeza

_ de que hablas hinata_ pregunto hinata con un nudo en la garganta

_ ¿Qué hice mal… que hice para que no fueras feliz, hice algo que te disgusto, o siempre fuiste infeliz?_ dijo naruto tratando de sonreír pero salían lagrimas de sus ojos

Naruto se sentía un ladito cuando escuchaba las palabras de hinata, por supuesto que ella no había hecho nada, era la mujer perfecta, la cosa que no sabía ¿Por qué le hizo daño a hinata?

_ solo quiero que seas feliz naruto kun y si tu felicidad esta con sakura san no te retendré conmigo_ dijo hinata tomando su maleta

_ hinata no soy infeliz contigo, mis momentos contigo son maravillosos y no quiero perderlos, te amo_ dijo naruto tirando lagrimas

_ no me amas naruto, amas a sakura san y cuando nos casamos quizás estabas confundido_ dijo hinata tirando lagrimas

_ no estoy confundido hinata, cuando te pedio matrimonio fue por amor_ dijo naruto

_ no es verdad, si en verdad me amas no te hubieses acostado con ella, quiero saber ¿hace cuento me eres infiel?, ¡¿hace cuento!?_ dijo hinata enojada

_ hace casi un mes_ dijo naruto sentándose en la cama_ hinata te amo y no quiero perderte ni a ti ni a mi hijo_ dijo naruto agarrándose la cabeza

_ te enteraste_ dijo en susurro y tocando su vientre_ pues mi hijo y yo no te necesitamos naruto, yo no quiero a alguien que este conmigo que después esta en un hotel con otra

_ ¡!ya te dije que estoy arrepentido!, no puedes alejar ami hijo de mi_ dijo naruto levantándose

_ ¡!ya te dije que no te necesito, yo y mi hijo nos iremos para salir del dolor!, tu vete con sakura san o tráela por que es ella quien te hace feliz, pero yo ya no quiero estar en tu vida_ dijo hinata yéndose a la puerta

Cuando hinata estaba por agarrar el pomo de la puerta naruto tomo su mano

_ Por favor hinata no te vayas podemos arreglarlo_ dijo naruto tomando sus manos

_ podrás ver a tu hijo naruto, pero no abra nosotros, no quiero que mi hijo sufra por tus ausencia o si un día tu sales con sakura san_ dijo hinata

_ Pero te dije que cambiare_ dijo naruto enojado

_ ¿Quién me puede asegurar eso naruto, si me lo hiciste una vez lo aras de nuevo?, y yo no creo soportar tanto dolor de nuevo_ dijo hinata soltándose

Hinata salió de la casa, naruto sintió que caí en un pozo sin fondo, perdió a su esposa, a su amada hinata

_ te diré algo hinata, te recuperare tu y mi hijo volverán, seremos una familia_ dijo naruto

Hinata solo volteo y salió corriendo. Naruto regreso a casa y la miro se sentía vacía, perdió todo por caer débilmente ante sakura, por un poco de lujuria perdió a su esposa y ahora el nacimiento de su hijo.

Naruto en un ataque de ira, empezó a romper y tirar los muebles

_ te traeré de nuevo a mi hinata chan y seremos felices de nuevo los prometo_ dijo naruto tomándose los cabellos de su cabeza

Pero iba a hacer lo sea para recuperar a hinata su esposa

Continuara…

Lamento mucho de hacer sakura de mala, pero es una historia que se me ocurrió y no tenía a otra en mente espero que les guste y dejen por favor review


	2. Chapter 2

**Aclaración: el padre de neji hizashi está con vida, hiashi es mas cariñoso con hinata, no tan frio como en el mundo ninja**

**Cap 2**

Hiashi estaba cenando en su hogar, con su hermano, sobrina y su hija menor, estaba charlando de todo un poco, cuando escucharon la puerta, hiashi se levanto y fue a abrir, se sorprendió cuando vio a su hija mayor en un mar de lágrimas y con una maleta.

_ Hinata, hija ¿Qué paso?_ pregunto preocupado hiashi

_ papa…_ lo único que dijo hinata, antes de lanzarse a su padre y llorar todo lo que puso en su pecho

Hiashi nunca vio a su hija así, excepto cuando falleció su madre, hiashi toma la maleta de hinata y entraron, todos los presentes se levantaron cuando vieron a hinata llorando, neji el primer presentimiento que tubo _"naruto"_, hiashi abrazaba a su hija sentado en el sillón tratando de tranquilizarla, hanabi le hacia un te para que este tranquila.

Cuando hinata estaba más tranquila hiashi se arrodillo enfrente de ella tomando sus manos

_ Hinata ¿Qué paso?_ dijo hiashi preocupado

_ yo… me voy… a divorciar de… naruto_ dijo hinata llorando

Todos se sorprendieron cuando lo escucharon

_ ¿Por qué cariño?_ pregunto hizashi sentándose a lado de su sobrina

_ me…fue infiel… con sakura san_ dijo hinata tapándose la cara con sus manos

_ se lo advertí a ese uzumaki_ dijo neji enojado y tomando su chaqueta

Iba a la puerta cuando hanabi lo detuvo

_ déjeme ir hanabi sama_ dijo neji

_ no le hagas nada a naruto_ dijo hanabi

_ Se lo merece_ dijo neji enojado

_ sé que se lo merece, pero solo le causaremos mas sufrimiento a hinata, el recibirá su merecido pero no por medio de golpes_ dijo hanabi seria

_ Bien pero si llego a verlo en la calle_ no creo que me contenga_ dijo neji yendo a la sala

Hiashi ayudaba a hinata a ir a su cuarto cuando ella se desmayo, la llevaron a un cuarto y llamaron a un médico para que vean como esta. La doctora tsunade llego hace pocos minutos y bajo con los parientes de hinata

_ ¿Cómo esta mi hija?_ pregunto hiashi preocupado

_ estarán bien, hinata tiene un poco de presión, pero debe ser donde estaba alterada, le di algo para dormir debe tener cuidado para que este bien su bebe_ dijo tsunade

_ ¿mi hermana está embarazada?_ pregunto hanabi

_ si tiene aproximadamente casi un mes, bueno me retiro cualquier cosa llame_ dijo tsunade retirándose

_ gracias_ dijo hiashi todavía impactado por la noticia

Hiashi fue al sofá y sentó

_ ¿Por qué le pasa todo esto a mi sobrina_ pregunto hizashi

_ sabía que ese uzumaki no era bueno para mi hija, sabía que la iba a lastimar_ dijo hiashi agarrándose la cabeza

_ yo sabía que naruto no amaba a hinata_ dijo neji

_ ¿de qué hablas neji?_ dijo hiashi

_ cuando hinata sama iba en primaria y sakura haruno se fue del país se me hizo raro que después se hiciera novio de hinata sama_ dijo neji

_ estas diciendo ¿Qué ese muchacho pudo usar a hinata para olvidarse de esa chica?_ dijo hiashi enojado

_ una posibilidad, que no quería creer_ dijo neji

Hiashi solo se levanto y subió con su hija, entro a su cuarto y vio a hinata durmiendo, esa imagen le hizo recordar a su esposa, el puso una mano en el vientre de ella

_ no dejare que hagan más daño hinata, le prometí a tu madre que nadie te lastimara, y es una promesa que cumpliré aunque tenga que acabar con uzumaki_ dijo hiashi agachando la cabeza

Minato y kushina habían llegado a casa de naruto para ver cómo estaba su hijo, cuando entraron se sorprendieron ver todo destruido, ellos empezaron a buscar a su hijo, cuando lo encontraron estaba sentado a par de la cama con una fotografía cuando él y hinata estaban casados

_ ¿estás bien naruto?_ pregunto minato

_ no, no estoy bien perdí a mi esposa_ dijo naruto

_ culpa de ella no es, naruto_ dijo kushina

_ Ustedes me odian ¿verdad?_ dijo naruto quebrándose su voz

_ sabes que una madre no puede odiar a un hijo naruto, solo estamos decepcionados_ dijo kushina

_ naruto creí que ya no estabas enamorado de esa chica_ dijo minato

_ amo a hinata con mi vida_ dijo naruto

_ ¿entonces por qué le hiciste esto a hinata?_ dijo kushina

_ Porque soy un maldito estúpido, y saben que mas ¡!perderé su embarazo!_ dijo naruto levantándose y yendo a la ventana

_ ¿Qué quieres decir naruto?_ dijo kushina, aunque sabía que diría su hijo

_ hinata está embarazada, ella iba a mi oficina a decírmelo, perdí a mi esposa y a mi hijo_ dijo naruto

_ ¿hinata no dejara que veas a tu hijo?_ pregunto minato

_ dijo que me dejaría verlo pero ya no abra nosotros_ dijo naruto

_ no puedes culparla naruto, ¿tú que sentirías si vieras a hinata con otro muchacho a un amor antiguo suyo_ dijo kushina

Naruto frunció el seño cuando lo escucho, al imaginarse a su esposa con uno de sus amigos

_ ¿Qué hago?, papa, mama amo mucho a hinata, estar con sakura es un error, un horrible error_ dijo naruto

_ Si quieres recuperar a hinata lo primero es dejarla sola_ dijo kushina

_ Pero…_ dijo naruto siendo interrumpido por minato

_ Hinata y tu no están en condiciones, para hablar, ella está muy herida y tu muy alterado, si ahora vas, abra más problemas y además hinata de seguro fue a su casa_ dijo minato

_ espera a que descanse, se relaje y piense, cuando llegue el momento y estén listos hablaran_ dijo kushina acercándose a su hijo

Naruto se acerco y abrazo a su madre

_ sé que te equivocaste naruto, pero lo hecho, hecho esta_ dijo kushina

_ solo debes luchar para arreglar tu error_ dijo naruto

_ ¿si hinata chan no me quiere perdonar?_ pregunto naruto

_ Si hinata te ama te perdonara, solo que ahora esta lastimada, y las imágenes que vio no la dejaron pensar, solo hay que ser pacientes naruto_ dijo kushina

_ ahora hay que ordenar un poco, por que cuando vuelva hinata se ira de nuevo al ver su casa destruida_ dijo minato yéndose a la sala

A la mañana siguiente naruto no tenía ganas de ir a trabajar, pero debía hacerlo, no debía perder su trabajo aunque sea de su familia, cuando entro a la oficina, encontró a la persona que menos quería ver, con la persona que se arrepiente de a ver enredado

_ hola amor ¿Cómo estás?_ dijo sakura parándose de la silla y abrazando a naruto

_ aléjate sakura y vete de oficina_ dijo naruto enojado

_ ¿Qué te pasa naruto, no me digas que esa siega te dejo sin hogar? No te preocupes mi casa en muy grande, esa noche lo viste_ dijo sakura acercándose a naruto que estaba sentado en su escritorio

_ no le digas así a mi esposa, hinata es una mujer maravillosa, que fui un estúpido por hacerle esto y por estar contigo_ dijo naruto

_ no me lo decías cuando salíamos, me decías que nuca pudiste olvidarme, que estabas pensando en pedirle el divorcio a hinata desde hace varios meses, que no eras feliz_ dijo sakura

Antes que naruto responda, vio a ino acercarse furiosa y pegarle bofetadas sin parar a naruto

_ ¡!Eres un maldito, ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle esto a hinata?, ella que se esmeraba para que fueras feliz!_ dijo ino pegándole todavía bófetas a naruto, el solo se dejaba porque sabía que las merecía

El esposo de ino sai y su amigo shikamaru que trabajaba ahí entraron y separaron a ino

_ ¡! Escúchame bien naruto, ojala que hinata no regrese contigo, pensé que eras buena persona, que mi amiga estaría bien contigo pero me equivoque, eres un maldito, tu y sakura quedan tal para cual!_ dijo ino en brazos de sai

_ cálmate ino, no te pongas así_ dijo sai calmando a su esposa

_ vámonos de aquí sai, no vaya a ser que sakura te seduzca y te separe de mí, porque es para que lo único se dedica separar parejas casadas_ dijo ino saliendo con sai atrás

_ sakura vete quiero hablar con shikamaru_ dijo naruto

_ Pero amor…_ dijo sakura siendo interrumpida

_ ¡! No me digas amor!, la única que puede decirme así es mi esposa, ahora vete antes de que llame a seguridad, no te quiero volver a ver_ dijo naruto enojado

_ ¡!bien, pero te diré una cosa naruto uzumaki, esto no quedara aquí_ dijo sakura saliendo

Shikamaru se sentó enfrente de naruto y vio como sus mejillas se ponían rojas por las cachetadas que le dio ino

_ ¿Estás bien naruto?_ dijo shikamaru

_ me merecía estas bofetadas hasta mas, solo espero a neji que venga y me golpe_ dijo naruto

_ ¿Qué hiciste naruto?_ pregunto shikamaru

_ no te hagas el que no sabes shikamaru, de seguro todos en la empresa hablan, _"ahí va uzumaki el infiel, ahí va el hombre que no puede estar con una mujer"_ _dijo naruto

_ bueno de algo me entere, pero no lo creí por que se que amabas a hinata, ¿eras infeliz con hinata?_ pregunto shikamaru

_ Cuando vi a sakura tuve emociones que quizás confundí con amor, y a veces me ponía a pensar ¿Por qué me case con hinata? Ahora lo sé porque la amo_ dijo naruto

_ ¿cómo sabes que amas a hinata? Y no a sakura_ pregunto shikamaru

_ por que cuando vi a hinata ahí parada con lagrimas en los ojos y irse de aquí, sentí que algo se rompió y sabia que perdí a hinata quizás para siempre y fue un pensamiento hizo que sintiera como si miles de cuchillos se me clavaran en el corazón, ahora que la perdí, me siento solo, la necesito conmigo, la quiero conmigo_ dijo naruto tapándose la cara

_ que problemático naruto, te metiste en un embrollo, ¿Qué aras naruto?_ pregunto shikamaru

_ recuperar a mi familia, demostrarle a hinata que cambie_ dijo naruto

_ ¿Qué aras si hinata te manda los papeles de divorcio?_ pregunto shikamaru

_ no firmare, diré que no me llegaron o cualquier cosa, pero primero conquistare a hinata_ dijo naruto

_ si es que los hyuga no te matan primero, porque aunque diga hinata que no te hagan, nada eso a su padre no lo detendrá_ dijo shikamaru

En la casa hinata estaba acostada tocando su vientre, mirando fijamente el techo pensando, cuando entro su hermana menor

_ ¿Cómo estas hermana?_ dijo hanabi

_ Bien hanabi_ dijo hinata

_ ¿quieres algo de comer hermana?_ pregunto hanabi

_ No gracias, no tengo hambre_ dijo hinata

_ bueno, tu amiga ino, vino esta abajo, ¿quieres que la haga pasar?_ dijo hanabi

_ si hazla pasar hermanita por favor_ dijo hinata

Hanabi salió y al rato entro ino

_ hola amiga ¿Cómo estás?_ pregunto ino entrando

_ como puedo estar ino, voy a tener un bebe sola_ dijo hinata tirando unas lagrimas

_ Calma amiga, no me digas nada ya me entere_ dijo ino abrazando a hinata

_ Mira te traje esto_ dijo ino sacando una bolsa

Hinata lo agarro y lo abrió, era un kilo de helado de chocolate

_ Para una mujer con una enorme tristeza, el mejor amigo es un kilo de helado_ dijo ino sonriendo

_ no tengo hambre ino_ dijo hinata

_ vamos amiga, romperé mi dieta para comer, contigo, además de seguro el bebe aunque no te pate todavía quiere helado_ dijo ino tocando el vientre de hinata

_ de acuerdo_ dijo hinata

Ino saco de la bolsa dos cucharas plásticas y empezaron, cuando estaban en silencio hinata hablo

_ ino ¿crees que debo perdonar a naruto?_ pregunto hinata a ino

_ ¿de qué hablas hinata chan?_ dijo ino sonriendo

_ Naruto se veía muy mal, cuando hablamos ayer_ dijo hinata

_ Amiga hay algo que debo decirte y no lo digo para hacerte mal, lo digo porque no quiero que salgas de nuevo lastimada_ dijo ino

_ ¿Qué pasa?_ pregunto hinata

Ino le conto lo que escucho en la oficina, hinata tiraba lagrimas

_ entonces era infeliz conmigo_ dijo hinata

_ Amiga sé que es difícil pero no estás sola, esta tu familia, tus amigos, y ahora está tu hijo que depende de ti, no puedes caer ahora por esto hinata_ dijo ino

_ es verdad amiga, mi hijo depende de mí y no voy a caer, lo criare sola tanto que no necesitara a un padre_ dijo hinata

_ ¿Qué aras?_ dijo ino

_ Primero conseguir un trabajo para comprar un pequeño departamento y así mantener a mi hijo_ dijo hinata

_ ya se amiga, que tal si trabajas conmigo, en la tienda de ropa donde estoy necesitan a otra persona_ dijo ino

_ ¿crees que me contraten?_ dijo hinata

_ Claro amiga además la gafa es nuestra amiga_ dijo ino

_ ¿Quién es?_ pregunto hinata

_ es temari, a ella le va muy bien en su tienda, vende de todo un poco y este mes le llegara ropa de bebe, puedes estar en ese sector_ dijo ino

_ entonces pediré empleo_ dijo hinata_ luego lo más difícil, tratar de olvidar a naruto

_ así se habla hinata_ dijo ino sonriendo

Ha paso una semana, naruto no sabía nada de hinata, no quería acercarse a la mansión hyuga por que tendría que pelear con su padre y terminara mal para hinata, pero tenía muchas ganas de verla, kushina iba todo los días a casa de naruto, para llevarle comida, aunque naruto no quiera comer, esa mañana kushina arreglaba la casa de naruto cuando golpearon, naruto salió con una toalla en la mano secándose, kushina fue abrir, se sorprendió al ver a al hijo de su amiga, mikoto, itachi

_ Itachi kun ¿Qué haces aquí?_ pregunto kushina

_ Buenas tarde kushina san, como sabrá, odio decir esto, pero vengo de parte de hinata hyuga, ella me contrato como abogado, para su tratado de divorcio_ dijo itachi

Naruto quedo helado cuando lo escucho

_ ¿papeles de divorcio?_ pregunto kushina sorprendida

_ si la señorita hinata me contrato por el tema del divorcio_ dijo itachi sacando unos papeles

_ por favor pasa cariño_ dijo kushina

Itachi entro y saco unos papeles

_ Buenas tarde naruto kun_ dijo itachi

_ itachi dime que es mentira, hinata no te mando los papeles ¿verdad?_ dijo naruto

_ Lo lamento naruto kun pero si aquí los tengo_ dijo itachi sacando unos papeles y poniéndosela en la mesa_ como verán la señorita hyuga ya firmo su parte, ella acordó que puede ver a su hijo, cuando quiera y puede estar en el nacimiento, pero lo que no quiere es dinero de parte suya, y los días que falte para que nazcan el niño, ósea en meses no quiere que se le acerque, lo lamento_ dijo itachi mostrando los papeles_ por favor si firmas ahí terminaremos

_ No firmare_ dijo naruto serio

_ por favor naruto kun, no complique más las cosas de las que están_ dijo itachi

_ no firmare hasta que vea a hinata chan_ dijo naruto

_ naruto si no firmas tendremos que llevar este caso al juez y tú no tienes nada a tu disposición_ dijo itachi

_ firmare hasta hablar con hinata, cuando ella me diga que no me quiere ver mas y me aleje firmare, pero ahora no firmare hasta verla_ dijo naruto levantándose de la mesa

_ bien, hablare con ella, pero no creo que quiera_ dijo itachi agarrando sus papeles_ bueno naruto en estoy día nos veremos naruto

_ por itachi trata de convencer a hinata chan a hablar conmigo, enserio necesito verla itachi_ dijo naruto bajando la cabeza

_ haré todo lo posible naruto, pero no prometo nada_ dijo itachi saliendo de la casa

Naruto se sentó en el sillón, y kushina a su lado

_ todo saldrá bien naruto solo, tienes que esperar_ dijo kushina

_ no me rendiré mama, tu y papa me enseñaron a no rendirme a dar la cara a mis errores_ dijo naruto_ y are todo lo posible para tener a hinata a mi lado

_ estoy orgullosa naruto, ese es el naruto que críe_ dijo kushina

Naruto abrazo a su madre y tenía esperanzas de que pudiera ver a hinata

En la mansión hyuga, hiashi miraba unos papeles, cuando vio a su hija mayor entrando sonriente

_ papa lo conseguí_ dijo hinata

_ ¿Qué conseguiste cariño?_ pregunto hiashi

_ el empleo en la tienda de ropa_ dijo hinata

_ Hinata ¿no crees que es muy pronto para que consigas trabajo?, apenas hace una semana…_ dijo hiashi siendo interrumpido por su hija

_ papa, quiero distraerme con algo, a mi me sigue doliendo esto, y tardare mucho para sanarme, quizás nuca me sane pero, quisiera distraerme y no pensar en naruto, o en el divorcio_ dijo hinata

_ tienes razón cariño, pasaras por momentos duros y este trabajo de ayudara, pero debiste pedirme a mi trabajo _ dijo hiashi

_ Tu ya me ayudaste dejándome quedar aquí hasta que consiga un departamento_ dijo hinata_ y también están conmigo en mi momento difícil

Hinata abrazo a su padre y el correspondió, ese momento fue roto cuando sonó el timbre de la casa, hinata fue abrir y vio a itachi

_ itachi san_ dijo hinata

_ hola hinata vengo hablar contigo_ dijo itachi

_ si claro pase itachi san_ dijo hinata

Itachi entro y pasaron a la sala

_ Hija me retiro para que lo hablas a solas_ dijo hiashi

_ Si gracias papa_ dijo hinata

Ellos se sentaron y itachi le mostraba unos papeles, hinata los miraba, y vio donde ella había firmado pero no estaba la de naruto, hinata miro a itachi sorprendida

_ como veras naruto no quiso firmar_ dijo itachi

_ ¿Por qué no quiso firmar?_ pregunto hinata

_ el firmara con una condición_ dijo itachi

_ ¿Qué condición?, lo dejo ver a su hijo, no se lo impongo_ dijo hinata

_ El firmara con la condición de verte hinata y le digas tu misma que no lo quieres cerca_ dijo itachi

_ no puedo, no puedo itachi_ dijo hinata tirando unas lagrimas

_ Hinata se que no puedes, verlo, pero si naruto no firma, llevaremos este caso hasta el juez, y ahí ellos decidirán que día vera naruto a tu hijo, lo obligaran a pasarte dinero_ dijo itachi

_de acuerdo, me podrías pasar los papeles para que los firme_ dijo hinata_ ¿tú tienes que venir conmigo?

_ no, te dejare solo con el para que hablen ahora que están tranquilos_ dijo itachi_ bueno si no hay más que decir me retiro háblame para saber cómo te fue

_ si claro, gracias itachi_ dijo hinata acompañándolo a la puerta

Ahí se despidieron, cuando hinata cerro se apoyo en la puerta y se dejo caer, sabía que esto no iba a terminar bien

Continuara…

Bueno un cap mas no se si voy bien, o si lo entienden por mis errores, por favor dejen reviews, comentarios o quejas


	3. Chapter 3 oportunidad y visitas

Cap 3 "oportunidad y visitas inesperadas"

Paso un día de que itachi había hablado con naruto, ahora el está nervioso, por la respuesta de itachi, ese día naruto se alistaba para ir a trabajar, cuando golpearon a su puerta, el fue abrir esperando que sea itachi, pero se sorprendió al ver a hinata

_ hola naruto_ dijo hinata seria

_ hinata chan_ fue lo único que dijo naruto

_ yo vine para que hablemos aunque no esté lista, es el momento de aclarar algunas cosas_ dijo hinata

_ yo no necesito decirte que pase por que este es tu hogar_ dijo naruto

Hinata entro y vio todo limpio, sintió nostalgia al ver su hogar, extrañaba demasiado su hogar, pero sabía que debía olvidarla, hinata se sentó y naruto enfrente

_ hinata yo_ dijo naruto siendo interrumpida por hinata

_ solo vengo hablar de nuestro bebe, no se para que querías verme_ dijo hinata sin mirarlo a los ojos

_ primero que nada quiero que me escuches hinata, después hablaremos de nuestro bebe_ dijo naruto serio

_ te escucho naruto_ dijo hinata

_ hinata primero que nada, quiero que me perdones te falle en mis promesas antes de casarnos, prometí hacerte feliz y fue todo lo contrario, prometí serte fiel pero tampoco lo cumplí, hinata quizás te enteraste por ino lo que paso hace un par de días en mi oficina_ dijo naruto

_ si me lo dijo, pero me no me lo dijo por maldad me lo dijo para que no sufra _ dijo hinata

_ yo estaba confundido mis emociones se mesclaban y creí que estaba enamorado de sakura pero la realidad es que te amo hinata, me entere de la manera más dolorosa que te amo mucho hinata y te recuperare_ dijo naruto tomando la mano de hinata_ solo quiero que me des una oportunidad

_ no puedo naruto, no puedo confiar en ti_ dijo hinata soltándose del agarre de naruto

_ ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me perdones hinata?_ pregunto naruto

_ yo te perdono naruto pero no me pidas que volvamos, no creo poder descubrir nuevamente que me engañaste, no creo poder soportarlo_ dijo hinata tirando unas lagrimas

_ Pero no te volveré a engañar hinata_ dijo naruto tomando sus manos

_ no puedes estar seguro naruto_ dijo hinata soltándose_ dejare que veas al bebe, si quiere seamos amigos como antes pero necesitare tiempo

_ No, yo no puedo verte como mi amiga_ dijo naruto_ quiero que mi bebe, mi hijo, tenga una familia completa, no solo un fin de semana o los lunes quiero estar con el, quiero estar en su parto

_ no creo que sakura san te deje estar tanto tiempo con nosotros naruto_ dijo hinata

_ ¡!No, estoy con sakura, fue un maldito error, que ahora estoy pagando las consecuencias hinata!_ dijo naruto gritando

_ te dejare ver al bebe cuantas beses quieras naruto, incluso estar en el parto, todo lo que quieras_ dijo hinata levantándose_ pero no me pidas estar juntos

_ está bien hinata chan_ dijo naruto, rompiéndole el corazón a hinata_ firmare solo con una condición

_ ¿Qué condición naruto?_ pregunto hinata mirando a naruto

_ 5 meses_ dijo naruto

_ ¿eh?_ sin entender hinata_ ¿Qué quieres decir naruto?, ¿5 meses de qué?

_ dame para conquistarte 5 meses, si en esos 5 meses sigues sintiendo desconfianza o me odias, firmare los papeles_ dijo naruto

_ No se naruto_ dijo hinata bajando la cabeza pero estaba ruborizada

_ por favor déjame conquistarte_ dijo naruto tomándola de los hombros

_ está bien naruto_ dijo hinata_ pero no prometo nada

_ gracias hinata_ dijo naruto

_ ¿pero, qué pasa si en ese tiempo conozco a alguien o enserio estas enamorado de sakura san?_ dijo hinata

_ yo no conoceré a nadie ni estoy enamorado de sakura, porque te extraño, extraño tu presencia aquí, miro la casa y veo los momento que pasamos juntos, en esos 5 meses no lo desperdiciare_ dijo naruto sonriendo

_ bueno si no hay más que decir me tengo que ir_ dijo hinata

_ sabes que si quieres, quédate yo me iré con mis padre tu no tenias que irte, el maldito fui yo_ dijo naruto

_ no, está bien naruto, alquilare un pequeña departamento además esta casa es grande si estoy sola_ dijo hinata

_ Bien entonces te vare muy seguido hinata, como dijo no desperdiciare un solo minuto_ dijo naruto

_ bueno nos veremos naruto_ dijo hinata yéndose a la puerta

Naruto lo acompaño hasta la puerta y abrazo a hinata antes de irse

_ gracias hinata_ dijo naruto

_ Como dije naruto no prometo nada_ dijo hinata yéndose

Naruto estaba feliz, de una forma indirecta hinata le dio una oportunidad, el se alisto para ir a trabajar ahora un poco más animado, cuando llego se topo con shikamaru

_ naruto ¿Cómo estás?_ pregunto shikamaru

_ ahora un poco mejor arregle algo con hinata_ dijo naruto sonriendo

_ eso es bueno naruto_ dijo shikamaru tomando unos papeles_ ah, naruto hay alguien esperando en tu oficina

_ dime si es sakura, para irme toda la tarde a icharaku´s_ dijo naruto

_ no es sakura, es mejor que entres_ dijo shikamaru

Naruto entro a su oficina con nerviosismo

_ ¡!Tu, que haces aquí!_ dijo naruto gritando

_ así recibes a la persona que es de tu familia_ dijo la persona

_ es mi familia cuando está conmigo, o por lo menos en contacto viejo pervertido_ dijo naruto sentándose en su escritorio

_ estuve recolectando datos para mi novela_ dijo jeraiya

_ ósea en los baños termales_ dijo naruto

_ No, ¿Quién te dijo eso?_ dijo jeraiya_ pero cambiado de tema ¿Cómo estás?

_ digamos que recuperando la confianza de todos incluso de mí esposa_ dijo naruto

_ Que estupidez hiciste ahora niño_ dijo jeraiya

_ La estupidez más grande_ dijo naruto_ le fui infiel a hinata

_ ¡eres un tonto, ¿Cómo pudiste engañes a esa hermosa mujer con esa delan…_ interrumpido por naruto

_ ¡!cállate!, no digas nada indebido de ella_ dijo naruto dándole un golpe en la cabeza_ y eso no es todo hinata está embarazada, voy a ser papa

_ Tu historia esta buena, para una novela_ dijo jeraiya

_ ¡Te estoy hablando enserio viejo!_ dijo naruto

_ está bien, cálmate_ dijo jeraiya_ que se puede hacer naruto, para una mejer lo más horrible es ver a su pareja con otra persona más, a veces no vuelven a juntarse, o se casan nuevamente o los hijos dicen papa a esa persona que no eres tu_ dijo jeraiya naturalmente

_ ¡está bien, cállate!, no me desanimes ahora que estoy un poco animado_ dijo naruto_ no me quiero imaginar a mi esposa_ interrumpido por jeraiya

_ Ex esposa_ dijo jeraiya

_ esposa, todavía no estamos divorciados_ dijo naruto_ convencí a hinata darme 5 meses para conquistarla si en esos 5 meses todavía quiere divorciarse firmare los papeles sin oponerme

_ ósea que ese tiempo hinata, puede conocer a otro hombre, menos idiota que tu_ dijo jeraiya

_ si_ dijo naruto sin pensarlo después de 5 minutos_ ¡oye!

_ aunque para que hinata encuentre a otro hombre pasara un tiempo_ dijo jeraiya

_ oye hinata, es hermosa, muy buena persona y adorable

_ no lo decía por su aspecto o actitud, si ella quiere con un chaqueño de dedos tiene a varios en la puerta para salir_ dijo jeraiya

_ ¿entonces?_ pregunto naruto

_ Que los hombres que le gusta hinata tiene que tener poco neuronas y aquí todos tiene neuronas_ dijo jeraiya

_ ¡!oye, no soy idiota!_ dijo naruto

_ Entonces porque la engañaste_ dijo jeraiya, naruto quedo callado_ escuchaste al poco cerebro que tenia y no tu corazón

_ ¿Qué eres psicólogo del amor o qué?_ dijo naruto

_ Pero sabes que tengo razón_ dijo jeraiya

_ es verdad_ dijo naruto_ pero ahora tengo la posibilidad que este conmigo y cuando la tenga no volveré a perderla

_ Si para ese entonces hinata no está herida, quizás sean amigos_ dijo jeraiya

_ cuanto animo me das viejo, estoy tan feliz por tus ánimos que saltare del techo_ dijo naruto

_ todavía no te suicides necesito tu historia para mi novela_ dijo jeraiya

_ tu no cambias viejo pervertido_ dijo naruto suspirando

_ Bien es mejor que me valla ahora con esta idea fresca, me dieron ganas de ir a unas buenas termas y escribirla_ dijo jeraiya

_ gracias por venir a verme viejo_ dijo naruto

_ solo quería saber que estupideces hiciste sin mi_ dijo jeraiya_ y mira ya metiste la pata

_ gracias_ dijo naruto

_ hmp no es nada naruto_ dijo jeraiya saliendo

Naruto se volvió a sentar y pensar como conquistar a hinata

Con hinata

Hinata había llegado a su casa cansada y pensando si hizo bien en darle los 5 meses a naruto o solo decirle que firme los papeles, cuando llego a casa estaba s tío hizashi, mirando la tele bien arreglado

_ hola tío_ dijo hinata

_ Hola hina chan ¿Cómo te fue?_ pregunto hizashi

_ se podría decir que bien_ dijo hinata sentándose en el sofá

_ ¿Qué paso?_ pregunto hizashi

_ Veras naruto me dijo que le diera 5 meses para que me… mmm_ dijo hinata sonrojada

_ ¿para que estén juntos?_ dijo hizashi

_ si, y yo se los di, no sé si hice bien en darle esos meses_ dijo hinata_ si en ese tiempo esta con sakura san, si me engaña, necesito estar fuerte cuando nazca mi bebe_ dijo hinata histérica

_ Wow, wow, primero cariño cálmate, pareces a tu Tia cuando se entero que estaba esperando a neji_ dijo hizashi a una hinata sonrojada_ primero que nada, se que todo eso paso en pocas semanas, y esto no cicatrizara de un día para otro, lo que tiene que tener en cuento hinata es que escuches a tu corazón no a tu cabeza, si no te volverá loca, siempre pensaras si te fue infiel o no, tienes que escuchar a tu corazón y pensar solamente en la vida que está en tu vientre que es lo mejor para él_ dijo hizashi

_pero que ¿pasa si mi corazón se equivoca si naruto está con ella?, no quiero que mi hijo sufra_ dijo hinata bajando la cabeza

_ si me llegue a equivocar, mátame_ dijo hizashi_ pero el corazón casi nunca se equivoca

Hinata se acerco y abrazo a su tío

_ ¿adónde vas tan elegante?_ pregunto hinata

_ con tu padre tenemos una cena con unos inversionistas importantes, pero tu padre es peor que una mujer arreglándose_ dijo hizashi

_ jajaja, está bien ¿Dónde está neji?_ pregunto hinata riéndose

_ tenía que terminar un trabajo grafico de un edificio con su amigo lee, quizás venga tarde y hanabi quedaría con una amiga para terminar un trabajo de la escuela_ dijo hizashi

_ okey, entonces será comida para dos_ dijo hinata yendo a la cocina

_ ¿para dos?_ pregunto hizashi

_ Sí, mi bebe y para mi_ dijo hinata tocando su vientre

_ es verdad jaja_ dijo hizashi

Ellos escucharon unos pasos apresurados que bajaban y era hiashi

_ Hija se que recién llegas ¿pero quieres venir con nosotros?_ pregunto hiashi

_ No gracias padre prefiero quedarme_ dijo hinata sonriendo

_ de acuerdo, cuando llegue hablaremos de cómo te fue con uzumaki_ dijo hiashi serio

_ Ok, padre pero no paso nada fuera de lo común, ustedes vallan tranquilos_ dijo hinata

_ De acuerdo hijo, cualquier cosa tengo mi localizador_ dijo hiashi

_ estaré bien padre tu solo ve_ dijo hinata empujando a su padre

_ de acuerdo no vemos más tarde hija_ dijo hiashi despidiente con un beso en la frente

_ Adiós padre y tío que les vaya bien_ dijo hinata

_ Adiós hina chan, que disfruten su cena_ dijo hizashi

Hinata solo sonrió y entro a su casa después de despedirse, su tío y padre se fueron, hinata fue a la cocina a prepararse de comer. Después cuando su cena está listo e iba a sentarse a comer tocaron la puerta, ella suspiro y se levanto, cuando abrió se sorprendió a quien vio

_ tu_ dijo hinata

_ Paso mucho tiempo hinata_ dijo la persona

_ ¿Sasuke qué haces aquí?_ dijo hinata sorprendida

_ no puedo ver a mi mejor amiga después de mucho tiempo_ dijo sasuke_ tenemos mucho de qué hablar hyuga

Hinata se sorprendió cuando dijo eso sasuke, es verdad tenían mucho de hablar

Continuara

Bueno un capitulo mas no se como esta quizás tenga muchos errores pero creo que se entiende el que tenga una duda pregunto por fa dejen reviews

Quiero agradecer a:

Dniiz que le agradesco mucho por los comentarios en mis historias

Diana carolina

Rita uchiha namikaze

Uchihacecy


	4. Chapter 4 amistad y rival

Capitulo 4

Hinata estaba sorprendida por que veía a su amigo de infancia enfrente suyo

_ Sasuke, ¿Qué haces aquí?_ pregunto sasuke

_ Bueno mi padre me informo que tenía que volver por la empresa uchiha, y mi madre estaba histérica de que no la llamaba que me amenazo si no venia_ dijo sasuke_ y como llegue hoy en la mañana, antes de irme a casa quise ver ¿Cómo estaba mi mejor amiga? y averiguar si me odiaba_ dijo sasuke

_ Claro que no te odio sasuke_ dijo hinata

Ella se acerco y lo abrazo, el correspondió, después de unos minutos sasuke entro y le ofreció te, ellos conversaban de algunos sucesos durante su tiempo separados, sasuke le conversaba su tiempo en Inglaterra y sus estudios, después hinata le conto su vida, lo que pasa y lo que va a pasar

_sabia que el dobe iba a caer pero no creí que ahora que tenía una familia_ dijo sasuke_ con razón no vi mas a sakura

_ ¿estabas con sakura?, creí que no te agradaba_ dijo hinata

_ me siguió a Inglaterra_ dijo sasuke_ pero le deje en claro que no me interesa, creo que hice mal, porque te daño a ti

_ no, no hiciste nada, si no era con sakura quizás con otra_ dijo hinata

_ Le advertí a naruto de dañarte_ dijo sasuke

_ ¿amenazaste a naruto?_ dijo hinata

_ antes de irme, le dije que no te dañe, si no le iría mal_ dijo sasuke_ si no me hubiera ido_ dijo con enojo

_ no tienes la culpa de nada sasuke, ahora tratare de salir adelante_ dijo hinata_ y no estoy sola, esta mi familia y ahora mi bebe_ dijo tocando su vientre

_ En alguna parte entro_ dijo sasuke_ digo estuve contigo desde, quizás que usamos pañales, le tendría que preguntar a mi madre eso_ dijo sasuke

_ también a mi mejor amigo_ dijo hinata sonrojada

_ ahora que estoy aquí, no estás sola_ dijo sasuke_ estaré contigo en todo momento

_ será como los viejos tiempos_ dijo hinata_ sasuke, ¿puede hacerte una pregunta?

_ ¿Qué?_ dijo sasuke

_ ¿Por qué te fuiste de repente, sin decirme nada?_ dijo hinata

_ es algo que te diré con más tiempo ahora no es el momento_ dijo sasuke_ pero ahora tengo que irme

_ espero que vengas más seguido_ dijo hinata

_ claro que vendré, si es que tu familia me permite_ dijo sasuke

_ Claro que si_ dijo hinata abrazando a sasuke_ te extrañe

_ Yo igual_ dijo sasuke_ no veremos mañana

Sasuke después de un rato se retiro, pero tenía que pasar a ver un viejo amigo

En casa de naruto, el estaba cansado, su madre acaba de irse y estaba cansado, cuando se disponía a irse a dormir tocaron la puerta, cuando fue abrir vio a sasuke

_ teme ¿Qué haces aquí, cuando llegaste?_ pregunto naruto sorprendido

_ hoy llegue, tenemos que hablar_ dijo sasuke

_ claro pasa_ dijo naruto

Sasuke entro y observo a naruto

_ me entere que paso con hinata_ dijo sasuke

_ No vengas tu también a restregarme mi estupidez_ dijo naruto

_ ahora que estoy aquí, no permitiré que te acerque a ella ahora que estoy aquí_ dijo sasuke

_ hinata es mi esposa, no firme los papeles de divorcio_ dijo naruto

_ Pero eso no quiere decir que ella no pueda enamorarse_ dijo sasuke_ ahora ella esta lastimada pero eso no quiere decir que su corazón sane

_ ¿de qué hablas sasuke?_ dijo naruto serio

_ sabes ¿Cuál fue el motivo que me fui naruto?_ dijo sasuke

_ yo pensaba que por la empresa_ dijo naruto

_ esa es una, pero la principal, era que no aguantaba ver a hinata enamorada de un idiota, y él se fije en la zorra (**lo lamento**) de la escuela_ dijo sasuke

_ sasuke tu estaba…_ interrumpió sasuke a un sorprendido naruto

_ estaba y estoy enamorado de hinata_ dijo sasuke

_ ¿Quién te dijo todo itachi?_ dijo naruto enojado

_ no, tengo amigos en la empresa uzumaki y no sabes cómo me aguantaba de decirles que te rompan la cara, cuando me decían las veces que te veían con sakura_ dijo sasuke_ pero ahora estoy aquí y no permitiré que te acerques a ella, pero a ti que te importa tu estas con el "amor de tu vida"_ dijo sasuke burlándose

_ sakura no es el amor de mi vida, hinata lo es y no permitir que te acerques a ella_ dijo naruto

_ sabes dobe no quiero y no tengo ganas de escuchar amenazas, llegue recién hoy, hice mucho papeleo apenas llegue y estoy cansado_ dijo sasuke yéndose_ antes que me valla naruto, cuida tus espaldas y no lo digo por mi

Naruto se agarro de los cabellos y se iba al sofá cuando escucho la voz de sasuke

_ naruto_ dijo sasuke

Naruto volteo pero vio un puño estrellándose en su mejilla, rompiéndole el labio

_ ¡!Teme!_ dijo naruto enojado

_ eso es por lastimar a hinata y hacerla llorar_ dijo sasuke retirándose

Naruto estaba frustrado, ahora con el regreso de sasuke tendría problemas para conquistar a hinata y para que no se divorcien

En un restaurante cerca de ahí

Sakura estaba almorzando con karin, una supuesta amiga

_ ¿Cómo vas con naruto?_ pregunto karin

_ bueno ahora debe estar molesto, debe ser que hinata no le quiere dar el divorcio_ dijo sakura

_ No siento un poco de culpa_ dijo karin

_ ¿Por qué tendría que tener culpa?_ dijo sakura

_ me entere por una conversación que tuvo suigetsu con el novio de temari, que hinata está embarazada_ dijo karin

_ ¿y tengo que sentir culpa, porque?_ dijo sakura con arrogancia

_ dejaste a un bebe sin padre_ dijo karin_ sabes que para una mujer es difícil ser madre soltera

_ ¿desde cuándo, estas de lado de hinata?, tú querías vengarte por que en la escuela siempre estaba con sasuke_ dijo sakura enojada

_ Pero las personas cambian y maduran, y sasuke no es el único chico que existe en el planeta_ dijo karin_ yo ya no veo el caso, porque quieres seguir dañando a hinata

_ porque estoy harta de ella, me quito a sasuke_ dijo sakura

_ a sasuke no le interesas, no puedes forzarlo a quererte, además no veo el caso de lastimarla de si ella se caso con naruto, demostró que no quería a sasuke_ dijo karin

_ sabes que me canse de tu parloteo, si no estás conmigo estas en contra mía, hinata pagara las consecuencias, lentamente_ dijo sakura

_ estás loca_ dijo karin tomando su chaqueta

_ si te atreves a decirle algo a naruto, me las pagaras karin_ dijo sakura

_ deberías ir a ver que te vean sakura estas mal_ dijo karin yéndose

Sakura estaba furiosa, y enojada

_ me las pagaras hinata, tanto mental como físicamente_ dijo sakura

Sakura después se retiro para seguir parte del plan

Continuara…

Bueno no sé como quedo, también por los errores, espero que dejen review o comentarios o alguna critica, bueno quiero agradecer los comentarios que me hacen seguir mi historia , que me alegra que les guste

Aclaración: los padres de sasuke están vivos, karin no es mala y mas adelante abra alguna parte media triste pero dara un giro a la historia.


	5. Chapter 5 familias y amigos

Capitulo 5

Sasuke después de la visitas su amiga de infancia y su ahora rival quería pasar donde sus padres de visita. Antes de entrar a su casa suspiro su madre lo iba a matar el tiempo que estuvo fuera no se contacto, no porque no quisiera, el estudio le tomaba casi el tiempo y los fin de semana descansaba o se olvidaba.

El entro a casa, estaba toda su familia cenando, mikoto al ver a su hijo menor después de tanto tiempo, no sabía cómo reaccionar

_ sasuke_ dijo itachi sorprendido

_ estoy en casa_ dijo sasuke

Mikoto se levanto y se dirigió a sasuke, ella de repente le pego una bofetada

_ madre_ dijo sasuke sorprendido, después sintió los brazos de su madre y cuando ella se separo su expresión tenia mirada de enojo

_ Ya empezó_ dijo en susurro Fugaku

_ Madre…_ interrumpido sasuke por su madre enojado

_ ¡!sasuke uchiha, ¿se puede saber por qué no te has contactado en este tiempo?!_ dijo mikoto enojada

_ Yo…_ intentaba decir sasuke pero fue interrumpido

_ ¡sabes cómo me tenias, pensando que te pudo pasar algo y tu ni una carta!_ dijo mikoto_ ¡!¿cual es tu excusas sasuke uchiha?!

_ mikoto, cálmate_ dijo Fugaku

_!¿cómo quieres que me calme?!_ dijo mikoto

_ por lo menos madre di que está aquí y no en una ataúd_ dijo itachi bromeando

Fugaku al escucharlo le dio una palmada en la cabeza, itachi solo se tapo la cara de la risa y luego miro a su madre, cosa que después se tapo la cara porque su madre tenía mirada de asesinato

_ Madre, aunque tenga ganas de ver como matas a itachi, que es lo que más me complacería, estuve bien, kakashi estuvo al pendiente de mí, si necesitaba algo le decía a él y sé que kakashi estuvo en contacto con papa_ dijo sasuke

Mikoto miro a su esposo

_ ahora te quiere matar a ti padre_ dijo itachi, corriéndose con la silla

Mikoto se acerco a Fugaku con el seño fruncido

_ Fugaku, sasuke ¿estuvo en contacto contigo?_ pregunto mikoto enojada

_ quizás menciono algo kakashi, de que estaba bien_ dijo Fugaku nervioso

_ Y no me dijiste nada_ dijo mikoto

_ me olvidaba decirte que sasuke está bien_ dijo Fugaku nervioso

_ ya lo veremos en la noche_ dijo mikoto

_ Buenos mal que no vivo aquí_ dijo itachi

_ Lo siento madre por no estar en contacto o llamar_ dijo sasuke

_ está bien cariño, estas aquí y ahora estoy tranquila_ dijo mikoto abrazando a su hijo

_ ¿Cómo te fue en Inglaterra sasuke?_ pregunto Fugaku

_ Bien, sencillo pero mucho que aprender por la empresa_ dijo sasuke

_ espero que sepas todo, porque ya hay un puesto en la empresa uchiha para ti esperando_ dijo Fugaku

_ apenas llego y me quieres poner a trabajar_ dijo sasuke suspirando

_ ¿Por qué crees que soy abogado?_ dijo itachi

_ ablando de eso, ¿eres abogado de hinata o naruto?_ pregunto sasuke

_ de la bellísima hinata_ dijo itachi acostándose en el sofá_ ¿Por qué?

_ Porque si eres abogado del dobe te aria desaparecer y nadie sabría quien es itachi_ dijo sasuke

_ hice buena elección entonces_ dijo itachi sonriendo

_ ¿Por qué la pequeña hina chan necesita abogado?_ pregunto mikoto

_ ¿todavía recuerdas a hinata?_ pregunto sasuke

_ como no acordarme si siempre venia a jugar con unos lindos vestiditos y listones en la cabeza la hacía ver tierna_ dijo mikoto sonriendo_ a veces me daba ganas de preguntar a hana (madre de hinata no se cómo se llama perdón) sin podíamos intercambiar los niños por unas semanas

_ Gracias por darnos la indirecta que no nos querías_ dijo itachi burlándose_ eso duele sabes madre que quiere a otro niño o más bien niña

_ yo los amo chicos, pero a veces me hubiese gustado tener una niña_ dijo mikoto_ aunque el señor " solo hombres deben manejar la empresa" quería niño, extraño que hinata venga

_ si, recuerdo los momentos que venía, sasuke se ponía celoso por que la cargaba en mi espalda_ dijo itachi, aunque pensándolo bien, si la cargo se siente en mi espalda…_ fue interrumpido por un sasuke celoso

_ le haces algo y despertaras bajo el agua y no precisamente de la tina_ dijo sasuke

_ me callo, todavía no termino el curso de natación_ dijo itachi

_ ¿Qué paso con hina chan?_ pregunto mikoto

_ Hinata se caso con alguien que no lo amaba y hinata lo descubrió con otra_ dijo sasuke

_ ¿itachi tu eres su abogado?_ pregunto mikoto

_ si hace unas semanas su padre me contrato_ dijo itachi

_ ¿Por qué no me dijiste pude ir a apoyarla?, ahora que no está hana_ dijo mikoto

_ hinata ahora está bien, estaré con ella_ dijo sasuke

_ ¿Por qué no la invitas a cenar a ella y su familia?_ pregunto Fugaku

Todos lo miraron impresionados y con la boca abierta

_ ¿Qué?_ dijo Fugaku_ dije algo malo o ¿Qué?

_ No… amor… lo siento quedamos shokeados por lo que dijiste_ dijo mikoto

_ ¿Por qué?_ pregunto Fugaku

_ es que si ofender padre, pero tú nunca invitas a amigos o gente a menos que sea beneficio para la empresa_ dijo itachi_ sin ofender

_ los invito por que la familia hyuga son amigos_ dijo Fugaku

Todos quedaron en shock nuevamente

_ Em, Lo lamentamos padre nunca escuchamos amigos en tu vocabulario_ dijo itachi

_ Tu estas buscando que te desherede itachi_ dijo Fugaku

_ Mejor me callo, nuevamente, parece que hoy es el día de callar a itachi_ dijo itachi

_ Pero tu padre tiene razón sasuke invita a hinata a cenar con su familia, sería lindo que los viejos amigos se junten_ dijo mikoto

_ De acuerdo cuando vea a hinata le diré_ dijo sasuke

_ bueno iré a preparar tu cuarto_ dijo mikoto

_ No, madre, tengo un pequeño departamento cerca de la casa de hinata, lo arregle en Inglaterra_ dijo sasuke

_ claro, como su hijo se independizo no necesita a mama_ dijo mikoto ofendida

_ me puedo quedar a cenar si quieres o pasar la noche aquí, hoy solamente_ dijo sasuke_ tengo que arreglar el departamento y desempacar

_ ¿lo compraste vacio?_ pregunto itachi

_ No amueblado_ dijo sasuke_ pero necesita algunas cosas

_ está bien, mañana si quieres te acompaño para ayudarte en tu departamento_ dijo mikoto

_ no, está bien, madre no quiero molestarte_ dijo sasuke

_ no está bien cariño, además quiero saber que hizo mi hijo mientras estuviste afuera_ dijo mikoto

_ Pero…_ iba a replicar sasuke pero su padre interrumpió

_ no continúes sasuke no ganaras_ dijo Fugaku

_ Bueno ya que me quedare esta noche me iré a tomar una ducha_ dijo sasuke

Sasuke se estaba yendo cuando escucho la voz de su padre

_ hijo, nos alegra tenerte con nosotros, te extrañamos_ dijo Fugaku sin quitar la mirada del periódico que leía, mientras mikoto ponía una mano en su hombro

Sasuke sonrió por que su padre casi nunca le daba afecto

_ me alegra estar en casa_ dijo en susurro sasuke y subió arriba

Itachi en el sofá bostezo, se estiro y hizo para atrás su cabeza para mirar a sus padres

_ ¿esa invitación a dormir es para sasuke solamente o me puedo quedar?_ dijo itachi

_ No, tú te puedes ir si quieres cariño_ dijo mikoto

_ muy tarde madre estoy cómodo aquí en el sofá y no me muevo_ dijo itachi relajándose en el sofá

Mikoto solo sonrió su familia estaba juntas después de muchos años separados

Horas después en la casa hyuga, hinata estaba mirando una película, cuando tocaron el timbre, ella miro la hora, eran pada de las 10, su padre no era, por que llegaba más tarde, fue abrir y se sorprendió estaban ino, temari y tenten, con bolsas de dormir, mantecado, y entre otras cosas

_ Chicas ¿Qué hacen aquí?_ dijo hinata sorprendida

_ que más animar a una amiga con una piyamada_ dijo ino

_ Pero no somos jóvenes ya para esas cosas, además tienen a sus maridos_ dijo hinata sonriendo

_ Hinata no hay edad para reunirse con una amiga que enserio te necesite, aunque seamos unas ancianas _ dijo temari,

_ Además nuestros maridos, estarán bien con un día que no durmamos con ellos_ dijo tenten

_ está bien, pasen chicas_ dijo hinata

Ellas subieron y acomodaron las cosas, después bajaron a la mesada de la cocina y comenzaron a comer helado

_ hace cuanto no comía helado_ dijo ino

_ Tú y tus dietas_ dijo temari

_ gracias por estar aquí chicas_ dijo hinata

_ No hay nada que agradecer, eres nuestra amiga en buenos y malos momentos_ dijo tente

_ ¿Cómo esta lee, tenten?_ pregunto ino

_ esta muy bien, está bien el gimnasio, cada vez llegan más estudiantes_ dijo tenten_ y sus parejas

_ sai como siempre, aunque ahora piensa una nueva obra de arte_ dijo ino

_ Shikamaru vago como siempre, siempre problemático_ dijo temari

_ ¿y tu hinata, como estas por lo del bebe?_ pregunto ino

_ estamos bien, preparándome por los vómitos y antojos_ dijo hinata tocándose el vientre

_ serás una hermosa madre_ dijo temari

_ también una muy joven_ dijo ino

_ chicas ¿soy atractiva?_ pregunto hinata

_ Claro que lo eres_ dijo ino_ además me da envidia para que tengas esa delantera

_ ¡!ino!_ dijo hinata sonrojada

_ Pero ino tiene razón hinata, eres atractiva, joven, tierna y una muy buena persona_ dijo tenten

_ ¿entonces… porque naruto no me quiere?, ¿Por qué me cambio por otra?_ dijo hinata tirando unas lagrimas, ino que estaba más cerca la abrazo

_ Porque no sabe lo que tenía hasta que lo perdió_ dijo ino

_ hinata, naruto solo tenía tapado los ojos con una venda que no dejaba ver lo que tenia_ dijo tenten

_ ¿Qué hago entonces para salir adelante?, a veces me digo podre salir adelante pero cuando lo veo me imagino de nuevo esa escena donde estaba el y sakura san_ dijo hinata llorando_ y no puedo, no puedo avanzar

_ Pero tienes que hacerlo hinata_ dijo ino

_ naruto no es el único hombre, hay muchos más que no son como él, naruto no era el indicado_ dijo tenten_ solo que ahora debes sanarte no solo por ti, sino también por alguien en tu vientre_ dijo tenten tocándole el vientre

_ En verdad, ese bebe depende ahora de ti hinata_ dijo temari_ el vivirá por ti, siente lo que sientes tu hinata y si tu estas triste el o ella lo estará y eso no quieres ¿verdad?_ dijo temari

_ no, no quiero eso_ dijo hinata

_ entonces avanza hacia adelante por tu bebe_ dijo ino

_ Además estamos nosotras, tu familia, tu bebe_ dijo temari_ apoyándote en todo

_ También sasuke_ dijo hinata

_ ¡!Sasuke!_ dijeron todas

_ Si sasuke vino hoy a visitarme_ dijo hinata_ volvió de Inglaterra

_ dejo el duende para estar con el príncipe_ dijo temari

_ ¡!temari!, no es verdad sasuke es mi mejor amigo_ dijo hinata

_ gracias por donde nos dejaste hinata_ dijo ino fingiendo enojo

_ Mi mejor amigo hombre, ustedes son mis mejores amigas mujeres chicas_ dijo hinata sonriendo

_ ¿pero cómo estaba sasuke?_ pregunto tenten

_ estaba bien volvió para quedarse_ dijo hinata

_ Qué bien viejos amigos vuelven_ dijo temari

_ ¿quiero hacerles una pregunta?_ pregunto hinata

_ si quieres estar con sasuke tendrás que esperar por lo menos un mes si no quedas mal antes la sociedad_ dijo ino

_ ¡no!, no me refiero a eso, es de naruto y una proposición que me hizo_ dijo hinata

_ Si vuelves a juntarte con el no te hablo hinata hyuga_ dijo ino

_ no, no volveremos, es otra cosa_ dijo hinata

_ ¿Qué es?_ pregunto tenten

_ Veras naruto no me quería dar el divorcio, y como él no quería firmar, me hizo una proposición_ dijo hinata

_ ¿Y es?_ dijo temari

_ Que le diera 5 meses para conquistarme, si en esos 5 meses no logro nada firmara los papeles_ dijo hinata_ yo se los di y no sé si hice bien

_ Bueno hinata si se reconcilian o si ves que hinata cambio y quieres perdonarlo depende de ti hinata_ dijo temari

_ Pero si me traiciona de nuevo_ dijo hinata_ no creo poder soportarlo, pero naruto se veía arrepentido

_ buenos quizás a naruto se le cayó la venda y enserio está arrepentido_ dijo tenten

_ Pero perdonarlo o no depende de ti amiga, pero primero y más que nada debes pensar en tu hijo_ dijo ino

_ dijo que intentaría conquistarme_ dijo hinata

_ ¿Qué crees que hará?_ pregunto temari

_ No lo sé, ojala que nada termine mal_ dijo hinata

_ no creo, además si naruto hace algo indebido esta tu príncipe azul de ojos negros_ dijo ino

_ sasuke solo es mi amigo de infancia_ dijo hinata

_ Pero eso no quiere decir que el no puede estar enamorado de ti_ dijo temari

_ ¿de qué hablan?, sasuke es mi amigo y siempre será así_ dijo hinata

_ por algo se fue de repente hinata, y es raro pero fue cuando te enamoraste de naruto y eras su amiga_ dijo ino

_ Pero no creo, además ahora estoy en medio de un divorcio y amo a naruto_ dijo hinata

_ ya veremos con el tiempo hinata, cualquier cosa puede pasar en 5 meses_ dijo ino

Después de una charla entre amigas siguieron disfrutando de su fiesta de dormir, en mitad de la noche llego el padre de hinata, y se sorprendió el montón de chicas que dormía en su sala, no quiso despertar a nadie y subió, a su cuarto en la mañana preguntaría que pasaba a su hija.

Continuara

Bueno un cap mas no sé si quedo bien, espero que les guste, la familia de sasuke es más alegre especialmente Fugaku, no los quería hacer serio y sin sentimientos, bueno alguna duda preguntes y por favor dejen reviews eso me apoya a que siga escribiendo porque me alegra que les guste

Quiero agradecer los comentarios que me dejaron por esta historia

Hiragizawa_ gracias por tu comentario enserio lo aprecio y quizás gaara aparezca más adelante

Naru_ muchas gracias por tu comentario, seguiré adelante con la historia =)

Uchihacecy_ muchas gracias por tus comentarios, enserio los aprecio mucho y no te preocupes sasuke no saldrá lastimado

Rita uchiha namikaze_ muchas gracias por tus comentarios, me alegro que te guste seguiré adelante

Naruhina XD_ muchas gracias por tu comentario, y si sería casi como naruhina y sasuhina, es otra de mis parejas favoritas pero el final es sorpresa jajaja gracias por tu comentario

Dnizz_ como siempre gracias por todos tus comentarios los aprecio mucho y me alegro que te guste otra de mis historias me hacen seguir escribiendo porque me hace feliz que les guste la historia

Diana carolina_ gracias por tu comentario no te preocupes, como te escribí el final resolverá todo y es sorpresa


	6. Chapter 6 recuerdos y amistad

Capitulo 5

A la mañana siguiente, después de una noche de amigas, hinata quería hacer unas compras, estaba contenta en una semana comenzara a trabajar gracias a su amiga temari que le dio un puesto en su tienda de ropa, pero en el sector que va estar ella lo remodelan un poco y traen mas ropa, por eso iba a tardar solo un poco, hinata sentía que con ese trabajo podría salir a delante, a veces tenía miedo de salir a la calle, encontrarse a naruto y lo que pueda hacer para conquistarla, o que tal vez se arrepintió y esta con sakura, pero ahora su mente la tenia enfocada en avanzar por su bebe, quería una pequeña casa, ahora tenía trabajo avanzo un poco, pero de lo que estaba ansiosa es que le crezca el vientre y sienta las primeras patadas de su hijo o hija. Estaba en la tienda de la esquina esa noche quería hacerle a su familia por donde la ayudan. Estaba viendo una tienda donde venden cosas de bebe, ella miraba las cosas con ternura cuando escucho una voz familiar

_ ¿para tu bebe?_ dijo la voz detrás de ella

Hinata volteo y se sorprendió ver a sasuke con ropa casual y una caja

_ sasuke kun, buenos días_ dijo hinata

_ buenos días hinata_ dijo sasuke_ ya viendo la ropa de bebe

_ eto… bueno solo, miraba_ dijo hinata sonrojada_ solo pasaba por aquí y miraba esta tienda

_ no soy mujer ni menos estoy embarazada, pero te aconsejaría no compra hasta que sepa el sexo_ dijo sasuke

_ yo quisiera que fuera sorpresa_ dijo hinata

_ yo no te lo aconsejaría, mi madre me dijo que en el embarazo de itachi quería que sea sorpresa se anticipación y adivina de qué color compro sus cosas_ dijo sasuke sonriendo

Hinata soltó una risita al imaginarlo

_ ¿tu nacimiento igual fue así?_ dijo hinata

_ no quiero hablar de eso_ dijo sasuke_ me traumo_ dijo en susurro

_ De acuerdo, ¿Qué hacías por aquí sasuke kun?_ pregunto hinata

_ solo mudaba algunas cosas a mi casa_ dijo sasuke

_ ¿tu casa?, creí que estarías con tus padres_ dijo hinata

_ creo que podre vivir solo, podre resistirlo_ dijo sasuke_ ¿tú que hacías?

_ solo quería hacerle algo especial a mi familia esta noche_ dijo hinata

_ ¿has visto a naruto?_ dijo sasuke

_ No bueno hace dos días que hablamos de divorcio pero no eh sabido mucho, debe estar ocupado en la empresa o su nueva novia_ dijo hinata bajando la cabeza

_ tómalo con calma en la secundaria siempre hacías eso tomabas las cosas precipitadamente_ dijo sasuke_ además no debes alterarte o pensar en cosas que perjudique tu salud

_ lo siento_ dijo hinata_ ¿necesitas ayuda con tu mudanza?

_ no tenga la ayuda de…_ dijo sasuke siendo interrumpido por una voz materna

_ sasuke deja de charlar, tienes mucho que desempacar_ dijo mikoto acercándose_ ¿tu ere…_ dijo mikoto impresionada

_ Mucho tiempo mikoto san_ dijo hinata sonrojada

_ madre ella es hinata_ dijo sasuke

_ ¡pequeña hina chan!_ dijo mikoto abrazando a hinata_ pero mira como creciste

_ usted esta hermosa mikoto san_ dijo hinata

_ Qué cosas dices hina chan_ dijo mikoto_ ¿me dijo sasuke que estas esperando a un bebe?

_ Si el primero_ dijo hinata sonriendo

_ hina chan lamento lo de tu… divorcio_ dijo mikoto

_ no se preocupes mikoto san, lo superare con el tiempo_ dijo hinata

_ ¿Qué tal si vamos a casa y tomamos algo_ dijo mikoto

_ no quiero molestarlos_ dijo hinata sonriendo

_ No, nos molestas_ dijo sasuke

Hinata acompaño a mikoto y sasuke al departamento de sasuke, cuando llegaron hinata lo vio acogedora

_ ¿te gusta?_ pregunto sasuke

_ si es muy linda_ dijo hinata_ quisiera una casa así

_ pues deberías preguntarle a la casera, las casa de estos barrios son nuevos y debe a ver alguna casa desocupada_ dijo sasuke

_ Quizás le pregunte_ dijo hinata

_ sería lindo si consigues serian vecinos_ dijo mikoto_ déjenme desempacar esto de la cocina y les are un refrigerio

_ déjeme ayudarle señora mikoto_ dijo hinata

_ No está bien cariño tu eres la invitada de sasu chan_ dijo mikoto_ además seria como los viejos tiempos cuando ibas a casa a jugar y yo les hacia unas galletas

_ gracias madre_ dijo sasuke_ siéntate hinata, siéntete como en casa

_ gracias sasuke kun_ dijo hinata sentándose en el sofá

_ discúlpame hinata unos minutos que saco del auto la ultima caja_ dijo sasuke

Sasuke salió afuera a buscar el resto de sus cosas, hinata estaba sentada en el sofá, y miro una caja, hinata queriendo ayudar se acerco y la abrió, vio que era libros, así que decidió guardarlos, en el librero que estaba en una esquina, cuando guardo casi todos los libros vio que había unas fotografías en el fondo, vio una de su familia, después otra que estaba con su madre, otra con su padre y hermano mayor, y había algunas que la impresiono, era un cuadro de tamaño medio con fotos de ellos dos. Había algunas que traían recuerdos que eran del jardín de infantes.

_ ¿recuerdas esos momentos?_ se escucho la voz de sasuke

_ ¿Cómo olvidarlos?_ dijo hinata_ en el jardín nos conocimos

Los dos estaban recordando cómo se conocieron

_**Flash back **_

_**En el jardín de niños se veía a sasuke en una esquina, sentado aburrido, no tenía muchos amigos, las niñas como siempre molestándolo, su hermano decía que se vaya acostumbrado porque lo seguirán hasta la tumba. Todos los niños jugaban y charlaban, cuando entro la maestra kurenai entraba con una pequeña niña de cabello corto y sus mejillas rojas por lo ruborizada **_

_**_ niños tenemos una alumna nueva, se llama hinata hyuga sean amables con ella_ dijo kurenai **_

_**Sasuke miro la niña y le pareció linda, escucho a su maestra que había un asiento vacío delante de él, él vio que ella se acercaba a pasos lentos. Cuando sasuke escucho a otros niños hablando de ella**_

_**_ dicen que los hyuga son ultra millonarios_ dijo un niño detrás de ella**_

_**_ me dijeron que los hyuga son dueños de esta escuela, creo que si ella dicen que te saquen lo harán_ dijo una niña alado de el_ de seguro es presumida **_

_**Hinata se sentó en su lugar y miraba alrededor, algunos niños la miraban con desprecio, después de unos minutos de clases todos salieron al recreo, sasuke se dirigía a su árbol, donde estaba tranquilo, cuando doblaba vio a hinata siendo empujadas por algunos niños.**_

_**Hinata había salido a la hora del almuerzo y empezó a buscar un lugar para estar tranquila, había visto un árbol lleno de pétalos sakura, hinata iba a acercarse cuando una mano, tiro su almuerzo, tirándolo en el piso, ella miro y eran niños de su salón**_

_**_ Así que piensas que puedes venir y sacarnos si tu papa lo dice_ dijo una niña **_

_**_ yo… no se dé que… hablan_ dijo hinata_ ¿Por qué lo tiraron?_ dijo mirando su almuerzo**_

_**_ que vas a hacer decirlo a tu papi_ dijo una empujándola**_

_**Hinata tiraba lagrimas al ser empujada de aquí para allá, creyó que nadie lo iba a ayudar, cuando escucho la vos de un niño**_

_**_ déjenla en paz_ dijo sasuke acercándose**_

_**_ ¡!sasuke kun!_ dijeron las niñas**_

_**_ aléjense de ella_ dijo sasuke**_

_**_ Pero sasuke no ves que su padre te puede sacer de la escuela_ dijo una niña**_

_**_ ¡!no sean ignorantes!, si quieren molestar a alguien conózcala primero, su familia trabaja con la mía y no es dueña de ninguna escuela_ dijo sasuke enojado, asustando a las niñas_ ahora váyanse**_

_**Todas la niñas se fueron corriendo, sasuke se acerco y ayudo a hinata **_

_**_ ¿estás bien?_ dijo sasuke**_

_**_ si gracias_ dijo levantándose y limpiándose, ella se acerco y miro su almuerzo**_

_**_ me lo había echo mi mama_ dijo hinata bajando la cabeza **_

_**_ Mi madre… me hizo varias bolas de arroz no creo que me las coma todas_ dijo sasuke_ ¿quieres almorzar conmigo?**_

_**_ ¿eh?... si gracias_ dijo hinata sonriendo**_

_**_ pero no te emociones, o te lances encima mío_ dijo sasuke **_

_**_ ¿por qué tendría que hacer eso?_ dijo hinata**_

_**_ ¿no lo harás?_ pregunto sasuke **_

_**_ no_ dijo hinata sonriendo**_

_**Ellos se fueron a sentar a almorzar y comenzaron a charlar, a sasuke le cayó bien no eran como las otras niñas, gritando o lanzándoles encima **_

_**_ sabes hinata me caíste bien_ dijo sasuke_ ¿quieres ser mi amiga?**_

_**_ Los mejores amigos_ dijo hinata sonriendo levantando su dedo meñique **_

_**_ Los mejores amigos_ dijo sasuke entrelazando los dedos **_

_**Con esa promesa fueron los mejores amigos **_

_**Fin del flash back **_

Hinata sonrió por ese recuerdo, sasuke siempre estuvo con ella

_ Desde ese día, somos todavía los mejores amigos_ dijo sasuke

_ es verdad_ dijo hinata_ tu siempre me apoyaste en buenos y malos momentos

_ Y tú en mis momentos_ dijo sasuke

_ sasuke, quiero saber algo y que me respondas con la verdad_ dijo hinata

_ ¿Qué?_ dijo sasuke

_ Tú me dijiste que fue por asusto de los estudios de la empresa, pero ¿quiero saber por qué te fuiste?_ dijo hinata

_ Tu misma lo dijiste por la empresa_ dijo sasuke

_ no, fue solo por la empresa, si hubiera sido por eso, te hubieras despedido, te fuiste cuando yo te dije que amaba a naruto_ dijo hinata

_ no te lo voy a decir y menos ahora que te confundirá y no quiero que después que lo digas te confundas como naruto con tus sentimientos_ dijo sasuke

_ ¿de qué me tendría que confundir?_ dijo hinata_ naruto se confundió porque…_ dijo hinata siendo interrumpida por sasuke

_ te ame, y temo_ dijo sasuke

Hinata quedo sorprendida por lo que dijo

_ Sasuke yo…_ dijo hinata bajando la cabeza_ hace unas semanas descubrí a naruto que me engaño y estamos haciendo los papeles de divorcio y por ahora no puedo, amo a naruto

Hinata estaba esperando el enojo, de sasuke que le grite o la eche, pero escucho lo contrario, ella escucho una risa y unas manos en sus hombros, ella cuando levanto la cabeza se sorprendió ver a sasuke sonriendo

_ hinata respóndeme algo_ dijo sasuke_ ¿acaso te dije, "hinata ámame, responde ahora mis sentimientos" o algo parecido?

_ eto_ dijo hinata bajando la cabeza

_ hinata no te lo dije para que me correspondas, y no te estoy presionando a que me ames_ dijo sasuke_ además como te puedo presionar si estas pasado momentos duros con tu marido

_ Sasuke enserio lo… lamento pero amo a naruto_ dijo hinata

_ Lo sé hinata, lo sé, sabes que me hace feliz_ dijo sasuke

_ ¿Qué?_ pregunto hinata

_ Que somos amigos, que somos como hermanos y me alegra que estás conmigo, así que no te preocupes_ dijo sasuke

_ Lo siento_ dijo hinata

_ calma, quería probar igual, si mis sentimientos están claro o confundidos_ dijo sasuke_ ¿y sabes que siento?

_ ¿Qué?_ dijo hinata

_ Que me le declare a mi hermano_ dijo sasuke teniendo escalofríos

_ no entiendo sasuke kun_ dijo hinata

_ si, siento que me le declare a alguien de mi familia mi hermanita_ dijo sasuke

_ ¿tu hermanita?_ dijo hinata

_ Si mi hermanita menor que quiero proteger_ dijo sasuke

Hinata abrazo a sasuke y sonriendo correspondió, mikoto de la entrada de la cocina escucho y sonrió, se alegra de que su hijo se quitara las vendas, tenía miedo de que sasuke salga lastimado en esta situación, recordando lo que hablo anoche con el

_**Flash back **_

_**Mikoto a mitad de la noche le dio un poco de hambre, así que bajo y fue a la cocina, ahí vio a sasuke, comiendo un pedazo de pastel y como madre sabia que significaba estaba preocupado, sasuke odia el dulce, como itachi lo amargo pero cuando sasuke come dulce o itachi toma algo amargo significaba que estaba preocupas por algo.**_

_**_preocupado cariño_ dijo mikoto**_

_**_no quería despertarte_ dijo sasuke**_

_**_ no me despertaste, me dio hambre_ dijo mikoto agarrando un tenedor y sacando de lo que sasuke estaba comiendo_ ¿Qué te preocupa sasuke?**_

_**_ no me preocupa nada_ dijo sasuke**_

_**_si estas preocupado, cuando comes dulce que es lo que más aborreces en la vida, estas preocupado o como itachi cuando toma café muy amargo_ dijo mikoto, ella acerco su mano y tomo la de sasuke_ soy tu madre puedes contármelo**_

_**_ está bien si me preocupa algo_ dijo sasuke suspirando**_

_**_ ¿quieres contarme?_ dijo mikoto**_

_**_si, necesito un consejo_ dijo sasuke**_

_**_ Pues cuéntame_ dijo mikoto**_

_**_bueno te acuerdas que dije que vi a hinata_ dijo sasuke**_

_**_ Si claro_ dijo mikoto**_

_**_ bueno cuando la vi sentí algo_ dijo sasuke**_

_**_ acaso ¿estás enamorado de hina chan?_ dijo mikoto ilusionada**_

_**_ no, no se_ dijo sasuke_ cuando la vi sentí algo, no sé si es amor, pero similar **_

_**_ Estas confuso_ dijo mikoto**_

_**_ si, es amor, pero no es_ dijo sasuke**_

_**_ dime sasuke, ¿cuándo te fuiste a Inglaterra fue por hinata?_ dijo mikoto**_

_**_ sí, me dijo que estaba enamorada de naruto y papa me dijo esta propuesta y no se estaba enojado que acepte_ dijo sasuke**_

_**_ ¿eran celos?_ dijo mikoto**_

_**_ no, no se sentía como celos, enojo, pero no celos, porque sabía que si hinata estaba con naruto la lastimaría, pero no aguante ella siempre hablándome de naruto y naruto solo amaba a sakura, sentía que perdía a hinata_ dijo sasuke_ no es amor pero siento algo por hinata **_

_**_ ¿Por qué no se lo dices sasuke?_ dijo mikoto**_

_**_ porque si me confundo y el sentimiento que escojo no es correcto, no quiero lastimar a hinata, ella es la que menos merece salir herida_ dijo sasuke**_

_**_ pero es la única manera, se aclaran tus sentimientos, y no estarás atormentado, además hinata es buena chica y eres su mejor amigo_ dijo mikoto**_

_**_ espero que tengas razón madre, gracias por escucharme_ dijo sasuke**_

_**_ ojala que resuelvas tus sentimientos_ dijo mikoto**_

_**_ si ahora tengo que hacer otra cosa_ dijo sasuke levantándose de su asiento **_

_**_ ¿qué?_ dijo mikoto**_

_**_ devolver el pastel, no puedo crees que comí dulce_ dijo sasuke yéndose al baño **_

_**_ ojala que nadie salga lastimado sasuke_ dijo mikoto yéndose a su cuarto **_

_**Fin del flash back **_

Sasuke y hinata estaban abrazados, cuando entro a la sala con una bandeja

_ Lamento mucha la tardanza, no se encuentra casi nada en una casa nueva_ dijo mikoto

_ no se preocupes mikoto san_ dijo hinata sonriendo

_ esta todo bien_ pregunto mikoto

_ más que bien madre_ dijo sasuke

_ sabes hinata este fin de semana me gustaría invitarte a ti y tu familia a almorzar_ dijo mikoto

_ le diré a mi familia per nos encantaría comer con ustedes, gracias por la invitación_ dijo hinata

_ bueno vengan vamos a almorzar_ dijo mikoto

Ellos se acercaron y comenzaron a charlar

En la casa uzumaki, naruto estaba ordenando su hogar, quería arreglar, todo, cambiar todo para cuando su esposa vuelva, porque sabía que iba a volver, ahora hacia todo lo posible en la empresa para que después pida unas vacaciones largas y tenga tiempo con hinata, el fue a ordenar el cuarto, estaba mirando unas cajas que había arriba de la cómoda y vio que eran fotos, cuando iba a la primaria donde comenzó a juntarse con hinata, y recordó cuando hablo con hinata y fue su mejor amiga.

_**Flash back **_

_**Naruto ese día estaba mal, sakura lo había rechazo y humillado, le había dicho que para alejarse de él se iría del país, naruto sabía que sakura lo lastimo pero no podía dejar de sentir ese sentimiento, el subió a la azotea para estar solo, pero cuando subió vio a hinata una de sus compañeras y amigas, parecía que estaba pensando, el quería irse pero quería saber que le pasaba a hinata, así que se acerco **_

_**_ hola hinata chan_ dijo naruto**_

_**_ na… naruto kun_ dijo hinata sonrojada_ ¿es… estas bien?**_

_**_ ¿Por qué preguntas hinata chan?_ dijo naruto**_

_**_ no tienes la sonrisa con la que vienes todos los días, estas como apagado_ dijo hinata **_

_**_ Sakura me rechazo y se va de la cuidad_ dijo naruto**_

_**_ Que mal naruto_ dijo hinata**_

_**_ quizás, soy como todos solo molesto a la gente_ dijo naruto**_

_**_ no es verdad naruto kun_ dijo hinata_ eres una persona admirable, que siempre piensa en positivo **_

_**_ gracias hinata chan_ dijo naruto_ pero de que me sirve estar con una sonrisa, si perdí al amor de mi vida**_

_**_ debes seguir adelante naruto kun_ dijo hinata un poco triste**_

_**_ ¡!Por que debería seguir, perdí a alguien importante!_ dijo naruto_ tu no perdiste a nadie**_

_**_ te equivocas perdí a mi madre y ami mejor amigo_ dijo hinata**_

_**_ Lo lamento hinata no sabía_ dijo naruto**_

_**_ no te preocupes_ dijo hinata **_

_**_ hinata ¿puedo abrazarte?_ pregunto naruto**_

_**_ ¿eh?_ no entendía hinata**_

_**_ necesito un abrazo_ dijo naruto**_

_**_ cla… claro naruto kun_ dijo nerviosa y sonrojada **_

_**Hinata abrazo a naruto, naruto cuando sintió los brazos de hinata estuvo una sensación extraña, sintió el aroma de hinata, y le gusto era dulce, quería estar así por lo menos unos minutos, hinata estaba nerviosa y a punto de desmayarse, cuando se separaron, naruto nunca había visto el rostro de hinata tan cerca y le pareció hermoso, con esos ojos que parecían dos lunas y esa piel que parecía nieve, por alguna extraña razón no quería separarse de hinata**_

_**_ saber hinata ya que nosotros perdimos a personas que queríamos, ¿Qué tal si nos apoyamos entre nosotros? Para seguir adelante_ dijo naruto_ seré tu mejor amigo**_

_**_ ¿enserio eso quieres?_ dijo hinata feliz y nerviosa**_

_**_ claro_ dijo naruto**_

_**_ me encantaría naruto_ dijo hinata **_

_**_ bueno hinata chan, seremos los mejores amigos_ dijo abrazando a hinata**_

_**_ mejores amigos_ dijo hinata sonrojada **_

_**Después de esa charla siempre estuvieron juntos **_

_**Fin del flash back **_

Naruto sonrió por ese recuerdo, tenía que recuperar a hinata sea como sea, el miraba fotos, cuando escucho el timbre, se levanto y fue abrir, se sorprendió a la persona que estaba enfrente a el

_ tu_ dijo naruto

_ Mucho tiempo naruto_ dijo la persona

_ ¿gaara qué haces aquí?_ dijo naruto sorprendido

_ solo pasaba a verte y charlar_ dijo gaara

Continuara…

Bueno un cap mas no sé cómo quedo, estaba inspirada y escribí rápido, por favor dejen reviews

Quiero agradecer por los comentarios a

**Rocio hyuga**

**Uchihacecy**

**Rita uchiha namikaze**

**Dnizz**

**Diana carolina**

**Hiragizawa **

**Naru**

**naruhinaXD**

gracias por sus comentarios me hacen seguir adelante


	7. Chapter 7 alegría y furia

Capitulo 4

Naruto estaba sorprendido su mejor amigo gaara estaba enfrente la puerta

_ Gaara ¿Cómo estás? pasa_ dijo naruto

Naruto entro a la casa y se sentó.

Gaara a los 15 años de edad se fue de Japón para estudiar en medicina, ahora es un exitoso medico cardiológico, naruto en la secundaria fue su mejor amigo

_ ¿Cómo has estado?_ dijo gaara

_ entre un bien y mal_ dijo naruto

_ ¿mal por qué?_ dijo gaara_ me entere que te casaste con hinata

_ eso es lo bueno, más bien eso fue lo maravilloso de la vida_ dijo naruto

_ ¿acaso no la amas?_ pregunto gaara

_ amo demasiado a hinata chan_ dijo naruto_ pero yo por un idiota, perdí todo

_ ¿Qué le hiciste?_ dijo gaara serio, más serio de lo que es

_ le fui infiel con sakura_ dijo naruto

Naruto después sintió un puñetazo en la cara

_ ¡!gaara ¿Qué te pasa?_ dijo naruto enojado_ ¿Por qué te pones así?, si no conoces a hinata

_ primero conozco a hinata es mi amiga, segundo por ser un tonto y tercero por la horas que temari me tubo en el teléfono, diciéndome el abecedario de insultos hacia ti que no entendía_ dijo gaara

_ ¿eras amigo de hinata?_ dijo naruto

_ si en primaria iba casi todos los días a mi casa_ dijo gaara

_ ¿a qué?_ dijo naruto sospechando

_ a tener noches apasionadas_ dijo gaara burlándose_ tonto es amiga de mi hermana, y las veces que iba mi hermana no estaba y hablábamos

_ ¿te gusta hinata verdad?_ dijo naruto

_ ¿sabes qué pasaría si salgo con la amiga de mi hermana?_ dijo gaara_ me amenazaría todos los días

_ cuando hinata me vio no sabía qué hacer estaba desesperado_ dijo naruto_ hicimos un acuerdo, ella me dio una oportunidad, no, no es como una oportunidad

_ ¿un acuerdo?_ dijo gaara

_ si me dio 5 meses para conquistarla, pero no se qué hacer_ dijo naruto

_ haz lo que hiciste para enamorarla en la secundaria_ dijo gaara

_ ¿pero que hice? Hinata te lo dijo_ dijo naruto

_ Solo se tu mismo naruto, eso fue lo que la enamoro_ dijo gaara_ aunque no entendimos por que

_ Pero tengo otro problema_ dijo naruto

_ ¿Cuál?_ dijo gaara suspirando

_ sasuke está aquí también_ dijo naruto_ y me parece que está enamorado de hinata

_ ¿te lo dijo?_ dijo gaara

_ me dijo que pagaría por lo que hice, que no dejaría que hinata se acerque a mi_ dijo naruto

_ ¿te rendirás?_ dijo gaara

_ Por supuesto que no me rendiré_ dijo naruto_ recuperare a hinata ¿y necesito un favor?

_ porque tengo un mal presentimiento_ dijo gaara_ ¿Qué quieres?

_ Veras si me acerco a la casa hyuga a ver a hinata, los hyuga me mataran_ dijo naruto

_ Todavía neji no te golpea_ dijo gaara sorprendido

_ No, quizás porque todavía no me lo encuentro_ dijo naruto

_ ¿Qué quieres que haga?_ dijo gaara

_ quiero que averigües donde va a trabajar hinata, o si se ve con alguien_ dijo naruto

_ naruto, soy médico no un detective_ dijo gaara

_ por favor, necesito encontrar a hinata cuando esta sola, si voy y esta con sus amigas o su familia, no me permitirán acercarme_ dijo naruto

_ ¿Qué harás?_ dijo gaara

_ Lo que tu dijiste, ser yo_ dijo naruto_ y después cuando este conmigo no la dejare ir nunca mas

_ intentare averiguar algo, quizás valla a su casa y la salude_ dijo gaara_ pero hoy no, tengo que ver cómo están mis hermanos

_ ¿estás de vacaciones?_ dijo naruto

_ Me trasladaron_ dijo gaara

_ Buenos mal, como los viejos tiempos_ dijo naruto

_ ¿con quién hiciste infiel a hinata?_ dijo gaara

_ con sakura_ dijo naruto

_ estuviste cerca del fuego_ dijo gaara

_ sé que soy un tonto_ dijo naruto_ ya todos me lo dijeron

_ Bueno me iré_ dijo gaara_ tengo que ver a mis hermanos, quizás mañana, en estos días iré a ver a hinata

Gaara se despidió y fue a casa, naruto desde ese día comenzara el plan de conquistar a hinata

Hinata cerca de la casa hyuga, estaba apurándose para cocinar a su familia que llegaría dentro de una hora, cuando estaba por llegar encontró a la personas que menos quería ver

_ Hola hinatita chan_ dijo esa persona

_ sakura san_ dijo hinata sorprendida

_ ¿Cómo has estado?_ dijo sakura en tono de burla

_ ¿Cómo debería estar?_ dijo hinata_ ¿Qué quiere aquí?

_ solo a darte una advertencia_ dijo sakura_ no lo tomes a una amenaza, solo no quiero que te acerques a naruto, es mío ahora

_ nos vamos a divorciar sakura san_ dijo hinata bajando la cabeza_ no se que le hice para hacerme esto

_ ¿Qué me hiciste?_ dijo sakura_ enserio estas ciega, me quitaste a sasuke y luego a naruto_ dijo sakura

_ tu no amabas a naruto ni si quiera lo querías_ dijo hinata tirando lagrimas_ sasuke solo era mi amigo, pero no era razón para separar a papa de mi bebe

_ ¿para que sepas que es el sufrimiento?_ dijo sakura_ y si te veo con naruto, me las pagaras lentamente

_ Algún problema_ se escucho atrás de hinata

Ella se fijaron y venia neji con un maletín y bien vestido

_ neji nisan_ dijo hinata

_ ¿Qué pasa hinata sama?_ dijo neji preocupado viendo a su prima

_ no es nada neji san, sabe como son las embarazadas, naruto me dijo que estaba embarazada yo solo felicitaba a tu prima_ dijo sakura_ adiós hinata y cuídate mucho

Sakura se retiro del lugar, neji miro con rencor y miro a su prima que le preocupo por que estaba como en estado de shock, cuando iba a decir algo hinata cayo sentada, estaba llorando y tapándose la boca, neji cargo a hinata y la llevo a la mansión. Cuando la familia hyuga llego, vieron a un medico que bajaba de arriba con neji.

_ ¿tsunade sama?_ dijo hiashi preocupado_ neji ¿Qué paso?

_ Hinata, está muy alterada_ dijo tsunade_ le di algo para que descanse, hinata debe estar, calmada, ella apenas tiene semanas de embarazo, y cualquier cosa puede pasar, por el estrés, la presión.

Neji frunció el seño, el primer pensamiento que tubo "_uzumaki", _el a toda velocidad salió de la mansión hyuga, con su padre llamándolo preocupado.

En la casa uzumaki- hyuga, estaban los padres de naruto que habían llegado pocos minutos de que gaara se había ido, kushina estaba calentando la comida que había llevado, minato y naruto estaban mirando unos papeles del trabajo.

_ me alegro que todo vuelva a la normalidad, es como si el tiempo retrocediera_ dijo naruto

_ es porque ahora estás haciendo lo bueno naruto_ dijo minato

_ viste tu error_ dijo kushina de la cocina

_ y de la peor manera_ dijo naruto_ pero poco a poco hinata estará aquí

_ quisiera ir a verla_ dijo kushina_ hace varios días que no la veo y con ella me divertía, era como mi hija_ dijo kushina

_ ya la veras mama, aunque creo que tu puedes verla, tu no hiciste nada_ dijo naruto

Ellos conversaban cuando escucharon golpear muy fuerte, naruto se extraño y minato fue abrir, cuando estaba abriendo la puerta, se abrió de golpe empujando a minato, naruto se levantó y se sorprendió ver a neji dirigirse a el hecho una furia lanzarse a naruto, kushina pego un grito al ver a su hijo siendo golpeado por neji, minato intento sepáralos pero era difícil, cuando por fin pudo sujetar a neji, kushina ayudo a su hijo, que tenia roto, el labio, la ceja la nariz y marcado todo su rostro

_ neji ¿Por qué golpeaste a mi hijo?_ dijo minato serio

_ ¡!pregunta ¿Por qué?, tiene un sínico de hijo!_ dijo neji furioso

_ ¿de qué hablas?_ dijo naruto

_ ¡!No te hagas que no sabes!_ dijo neji

_ No, no se_ dijo naruto

_ Por tu culpa hinata sama casi pierde al bebe_ dijo neji

Todos quedaron horrorizados, cuando lo escucharon

_ ¿Qué le paso a hinata?_ dijo kushina

_ ¿Qué hizo mi hijo?_ dijo minato

_ Su hijo mando a su amante para que hacer sentir mal a hinata sama, no sé que le ha dicho pero cuando se fue hinata sama quedo muy mal_ dijo neji

_ ¿Qué?_ dijo naruto en shock por la información que escucho

_ así que te advierto uzumaki, si te acercas tu o tu amante a hinata sama para hacerle daño o si le pasa algo al bebe te matare naruto, te lo juro por mi vida_ dijo neji yéndose_ y vete olvidando del trato que hiciste con hinata sama por que la convenceré a que firme ahora

Neji se retiro de la casa con un portazo, los padres de naruto, miraron a su hijo que estaba en shock

_ ¿naruto, con la verdad, sigues viendo a sakura?_ pregunto kushina

_ No, mama_ dijo naruto_ yo no mande a nadie para las lastimar a hinata

_ ¿entonces por qué esta chica fue a casa de hinata?_ dijo minato

_ no sé, pero no dañaría a hinata y menos a mi bebe, mi hijo_ dijo naruto tirando unas lagrimas_ no dañaría a mi familia

_ Entonces habla con esta chica_ dijo minato_ porque parece que ella piensa que están juntos

_ iré hablar con ella_ dijo naruto tratando de levantarse, pero fue detenido por su madre

_ mañana hablaras con ella, por ahora debes curarte las heridas antes que se infecten_ dijo kushina llevándose a su hijo

Naruto tiene que hablar seriamente con sakura, pero también con hinata

Continuara…

Bueno un cap mas espero que les haya gustado, por favor dejen reviews, o críticas, este quizás esté un poco mal, lo escribí rápido, por que me dio la idea tarde y si no lo escribía me la olvidaría, jaja perdón por los errores de ortografía, cualquier duda, pregunten las responderé con gusto.

Quiero agradecer los comentarios

**T.T: muchas gracias por el comentario, enserio gracias**

**Maria: gracias por tu comentario, y también pensaba en sasuhina, es otra de mis parejas favoritas pero ya lo había echo naruhina, para la próxima historia que estoy haciendo es sasuhina, solo espera que lo sube y ojala te guste **

**Naruhina xD: gracias por tus comentarios me alegra que te guste seguiré adelante y para la próxima subiré sasuhina en estos días ya subo la historia nueva **

**Dnizz_ muchas gracias por tus comentarios me alegro que te gustaran mis historias y pronto seguiré familiares y peleas**

**Rocio hyuga: aquí está el cap ojala te haya gustado gracias por tu comentario **

**Diana carolina: gracias por tus comentarios y consejos me sirvieron mucho**

**Hiragizawa: gracias por tus comentarios enserio gracias**

**Naru: muchas gracias por tus comentarios me alegra que te gustara**

**Uchihacecy: muchas gracias por tus comentarios me hacen seguir adelante **

**Rita uchiha namikaze: muchas gracias por tus comentarios **


	8. Chapter 8 seriedad y sinceridad

Capitulo 8

En la mansión hyuga, hinata estaba recostada, durmiendo, cuando empezó abrir los ojos, veía un poco borroso, pero después fue aclarándose las imágenes y vio a su hermanita entrar al cuarto con un té.

_ Qué bueno que despiertas_ dijo hanabi_ ¿Cómo estás?

_ mareada_ dijo hinata

_ te traje un té, te conviene tomarte un baño, comer algo y acostarte de nuevo_ dijo hanabi

_ no tengo hambre hanabi chan_ dijo hinata_ gracias por el te

_ debes comer algo, tu tal vez no tengas hambre pero hay alguien en tu vientre que quizás si lo tenga_ dijo hanabi poniendo su mano, en su vientre

_ de acuerdo_ dijo hinata sonreído

_ ¿Qué paso hinata?_ dijo hanabi_ puedes contarme

_ Quizás naruto si estaba enamorado de sakura san_ dijo hinata

_ ¿Por qué lo dices?_ dijo hanabi sorprendida

Hinata comenzó a contarle lo que paso hace unas horas antes

_ Pero eran palabras de esa chica_ dijo hanabi_ no es que este de parte de naruto, pero si el te pidió 5 meses para conquistarte de que serviría estar con la chica de pelos teñidos

_ Pero y si se arrepintió_ dijo hinata_ quizás solo quiere estar conmigo por lo del bebe

_ No se tu hinata pero siento un gato encerrado aquí_ dijo hanabi

_ ¿crees que naruto tenga algo que ver?_ dijo hinata

_ Cuando una vez naruto vino a la casa, no veía como la persona que le gusta dañar a las personas_ dijo hanabi_ es mejor que ahora te bañes y descanses

_ De acuerdo gracias hanabi chan_ dijo hinata levantando y yendo al baño

_ para eso están las hermanas hinata_ dijo hanabi saliendo del cuarto

Cuando hanabi bajo, vio a neji, sentando en el sofá y su tío llevándole hielo en una bolsa

_ ¿a ti que te paso?_ dijo hanabi

_ fue a golpear a naruto_ dijo hizashi

_ Ahora quizás nos demande_ dijo hiashi

_ no me importa, no saben lo bien que se sintió_ dijo neji acomodándose en el sofá

_ Pero no debiste neji_ dijo hizashi_ sabes que hinata ama a naruto y esto la hará sentir mal

_ tu si hubieses tenido mi furia igual hubieses ido a golpear_ dijo neji

_ Pero naruto quizás no la mando_ dijo hanabi

_ ¿Cómo sabía entonces que hinata sama está embarazada?_ dijo neji

_ es el chisme de la empresa, genio_ dijo hanabi_ hasta la señora de la esquina sabe que mi hermana está embarazada

_ Bueno ya esta lo echo, echo esta_ dijo neji

_ ¿Qué está hecho?_ dijo una hinata bajando con una bata y pelo mojado

_ Unos papeles, unos papeles de la empresa_ dijo hiashi

_ Nisan ¿Qué te paso en la mano?_ dijo hinata preocupada

_ se me cayo algo, algo muy… duro_ dijo neji nervioso

_ ¿Qué cosa?_ dijo hinata

_ una… una… puerta, estaba ayudando a un amigo… con ¿la puerta?_ dijo neji nervioso, y hanabi golpeo su frente con su mano

_ Y tú eres el genio de la familia_ dijo hanabi en susurro

_ ¿dijiste algo hanabi chan?_ dijo hinata

_ Que me dieron ganas de comer semillas, voy a comprar_ dijo hanabi saliendo de la casa

_ ¿Qué haces levantada hija?_ dijo hiashi preocupados

_ deberías descansar_ dijo hizashi

_ con razón son gemelos, son parecidos, no se preocupen, estoy bien, tengo hambre_ dijo hinata yéndose a la cocina

_ ¿una puerta?_ dijo hizashi_ no se te pudo ocurrir otra cosa, no sé un elefante te piso la mano es mas creíble

_ estaba bajo presión_ dijo neji_ nadie piensa bien bajo presión

Después se callaron, porque hinata salía con un enorme tazón en manos

_ Hija ¿Qué llevas?_ dijo hiashi

_ Un poco de ramen, con un poco de chocolate, frezas, y algunas frezas_ dijo hinata_ buenas noches

Hinata subió con su tazón y todos tenían cara de asco

_ se comerá todo eso y todavía no llega la etapa de los antojos_ dijo neji

_ Ese día recuérdenseme estar fuera de la cuidad, ya recorrí la cuidad por dos ocasiones_ dijo hiashi

_ ahora te toca a ti neji, recorrer la cuida, yo lo hice por ti_ dijo hizashi

_ ¿Qué?_ dijo neji_ pero…_ dijo intentando de replicar

_ hizashi ben tenemos que ver unos papeles_ dijo hiashi yéndose a la biblioteca de la casa seguido por su hermano

_ Que no lleguen esos días_ dijo neji acostándose y relajándose

A la mañana siguiente en la oficina de la empresa uzumaki- namikaze, naruto entraba con vendas en el rostro, todos los trabajadores, miraban y murmuraban, cuando llego a su oficina se sentó y suspiro, agarrándose los cabellos, en ese momento entro shikamaru

_ Naruto ¿estás bien?_ dijo shikamaru_ estas un poco lastimado

_ ¿Cómo lo notaste por las vendas o por la sangre que hay en las vendas?_ dijo naruto suspirando_ lo lamento shikamaru, no pude dormir

_ es problemático preguntar, pero ¿Qué te paso?_ dijo shikamaru sentándose

_ Neji me golpeo_ dijo naruto

_ acaso neji sufrió un accidente_ dijo shikamaru

_ ¿Por qué lo dices?_ dijo naruto

_ digo ¿Cómo te golpeo días después de lo ocurrido?_ dijo shikamaru

_ Gracias amigo por querer mis desgracias_ dijo naruto_ pero tienes razón merezco estos golpes

_ supiste que gaara volvió_ dijo shikamaru

_ ¿te visito anoche?_ pregunto naruto

_ Si no sabes lo emocionada que esta temari_ dijo shikamaru

_ Me lo imagino, los hermanos siempre tienen lazos fuertes_ dijo naruto

_ es verdad, lo problemático es que después tenía que escuchar los relatos emotivos de temari_ dijo shikamaru

_ ¿temari no te dijo nada de hinata?_ dijo naruto

_ una noche ella fue a dormir a la mansión hyuga, pero no me dijo nada, cosa entre chicas queda entre chicas_ dijo shikamaru

_ ojala que con lo que paso ahora a hinata no a mi hijo les haya pasado algo_ dijo naruto preocupado

_ ¿Qué le paso?_ dijo shikamaru

Naruto le comenzó a contar lo ocurrió de anoche

_ así que por eso te golpeo_ dijo shikamaru

_ si dijo que hinata casi perdió el bebe_ dijo naruto

_ no te preocupes hinata está bien, es muy poco probable que pierda al bebe por nervios o tristeza, solo con golpes fuerte en el vientre, o si el cuerpo de la mujer no está listo para tener un bebe_ dijo shikamaru

Naruto quedo con la boca abierta de con su amigo sabia casi todo del tema

_ ¿Cómo sabes eso?_ dijo naruto

_ Temari me sacas indirectas para tener bebes, incluso me hace leer revistas del tema_ dijo shikamaru

_ ¿Por qué no tienen un hijo?_ dijo naruto

_ estoy esperando a que ella me lo diga, no indirectas_ dijo shikamaru

Ellos seguían hablando cuando sakura entro y el ambiente se puso tenso

_ naruto seguiré con mi trabajo_ shikamaru

_ claro shikamaru_ dijo naruto

Cuando shikamaru salió, sakura se acerco

_ hola amor ¿Cómo estás?_ dijo sakura

_ siéntate y escucha_ dijo naruto serio y enojado

_ ¿Qué pasa amor?, te noto tenso_ dijo sakura

_ ¿Qué le hiciste a hinata anoche?_ dijo naruto

_ nada amor, solo fui a visitarla_ dijo sakura sonriendo

_ no quiero que te acerques a ella ni a mi hijo_ dijo naruto

_ Porque, si estamos juntos no deberías preocuparte por ella_ dijo sakura_ sé que tiene a tu hijo, pero yo puedo darte otro

_ no quiero nada contigo, fue un error estar contigo, amo a hinata y quiero a mi bebe_ dijo naruto

_ estas confundido naruto, sabes te dejare solo y pensaras mejor_ dijo sakura

_ no tengo nada que pensar, amo a hinata y la recuperare, tu sigue tu vida sakura_ dijo naruto_ no te quiero cerca de mi esposa

_ Muy bien naruto_ dijo sakura saliendo_ me las pagaran los solo esperen un poco

Naruto se sentó en su silla y suspiro, se extraño un poco como salía calmada, después golpearon y él pensaba que era sakura

_ ¡!Vete sakura!_ dijo naruto gritando

_ no soy sakura_ dijo la persona entrando

_ hanabi chan_ dijo sorprendido_ ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¡¿hinata esa bien?!

_ Mi hermana está bien, antes de venir seguía durmiendo_ dijo hanabi

_ Qué bueno_ dijo naruto

_ Neji te pego duro_ dijo hanabi sonriendo

_ me lo merecía, si tu quieres golpearme hazlo_ dijo naruto

_ na, lo dejare para otro momento_ dijo hanabi

_ ¿Qué necesitas hanabi chan?_ dijo naruto

_ quiero que me respondas algunas cosas_ dijo hanabi_ necesito esa respuestas y ver si es sincera

_ ¿Qué es?_ dijo naruto

_ ¿responderás con sinceridad?_ dijo hanabi seria

_ si_ dijo naruto

_ bien_ dijo hanabi_ ¿Qué sentiste cuando viste a la haruno?

_ al principio creí que era amor, pero no era así_ dijo naruto

_ ¿eras infeliz con mi hermana o infeliz?_ dijo hanabi

_ Los momentos con tu hermana, fueron maravillosos, pero no me daba cuenta, hasta ahora_ dijo naruto bajando la cabeza

_ ¿amas a hinata?_ pregunto hanabi

_ si la amo mucho a ella y a mi hijo_ dijo naruto mirándolo a los ojos

_ ¿anoche tu mandaste a haruno?_ dijo hanabi

_ ¡no!, no dañaría a hinata_ dijo naruto_ antes de dañas a hinata me lanzo de un puente

Hanabi cerró los ojos y callada

_ ¿Por qué preguntas hanabi chan?

_ Yo tengo como un sexto sentido se cuando me dicen la verdad o mentiras_ dijo hanabi_ tus respuestas son sinceras, te ayudare con hinata, ella en verdad te ama y no me gusta verla deprimida, hinata es como mi figura materna y cuando la veo a ella triste es como si viera a mama triste aunque no la haya podido conocer, de seguro ya sabes que mama murió cuando yo nací_ dijo hanabi

_ Si eso lo sé_ dijo naruto

_ hinata siempre estuvo a mi lado, en malos y buenos momentos, me ayudaba con mis problemas y me hablaba cuando yo estaba triste, es como mi mama_ dijo hanabi

_ Hanabi chan te prometo que no lastimare a hinata_ dijo naruto

Naruto después quedo asustado, por que hanabi agarro su camisa y lo tenía cara a cara

_ Mas te vale, porque si llegas a lastimar a mi hermana de nuevo te dejare peor que ahora, tengo contactos naruto namikaze y te puedo hacer desaparecer_ dijo hanabi

_ Entendido, pero no ocurrirá_ dijo naruto sonriendo

_ Mas te vale_ dijo hanabi_ bueno me tengo que ir a casa, quiero llegar antes de que hinata despierte

_ adiós hanabi chan_ dijo naruto

Hanabi salió y se fue a casa, naruto iba a averiguar de hinata, pero la suerte lo acompañaba, porque lo bueno volvía a él poco a poco, solo esperaba la felicidad, que tardara un poco de llegar, pero no imposible de recuperar.

Continuara…

Bueno un cap mas, enserio lamento mucho de lo de sakura, no quiero hacerla tan mala pero en el final cambiara las cosas solo hay que esperar, jajaja, agradezco mucho a todos los comentarios a cada uno que me escribió o me dejaban consejos que me sirvió de mucho, seguiré adelante con la historia, enserio a cada uno muchas gracias y lamento mucho los errores de ortografía.


	9. Chapter 9 encuentro y ayuda

Capitulo 9

Hinata estaba descansando con un pote de helado, esos días tenía que descansar comenzaría a trabajar en la tienda de temari, ahora estaba pensando lo que paso el día anterior, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unos golpes

_ adelante_ dijo hinata

Se abrió la puerta y se vio a hiashi entrar

_ hija vino alguien a verte_ dijo hiashi

_ ¿Quién es papa?_ dijo hinata

_ Un viejo amigo de primaria_ dijo la persona entrando

_ ¿gaara kun?_ dijo hinata sorprendida

_ ¿Cómo estas hinata?_ dijo gaara entrando y sentándose en la cama

_ ¿cómo has estado tú? ¿Terminaste tu carrera de medicina?_ dijo hinata

_ si soy médico cardiológico, me trasladaron de nuevo a Japón_ dijo gaara

_ es muy bueno gaara kun_ dijo hinata sonriendo_ en primaria eras muy bueno en esos trabajos

_ ten temari te manda esto_ dijo gaara dándole una bolsita_ dijo que era ropa que le daba las compañías por vencer sus marcas de ropa

Hinata abrió y se sonrojo, había adentro un camisón materno de color violeta claro, y un conjunto blanco de ropa de bebe

_ es hermosa_ dijo hinata sonrojada

_ ¿primer bebe?_ dijo gaara

_ de seguro fuiste a ver a naruto_ dijo hinata

_ Si lo vi, pero no hablamos de mucho_ dijo gaara

_ El bebe que espero es de naruto_ dijo hinata

_ Si me conto algo_ dijo gaara_ también del divorcio

_ no sé porque le di meses para el divorcio_ dijo hinata_ debí exigirle el divorcio y se termino

_ le diste esos meses, porque tu lo amas_ dijo gaara

_ ¡!pero me lastimo!, se acostaba con sakura_ dijo hinata tirando lagrimas

_ calma hinata_ digo gaara tomándola de los hombros y que se vuela a acostar

_ ¿Por qué no puedo ser mas fuerte?_ dijo hinata_ por que no puedo dejarlo, quiero avanzar por mi bebe pero cada vez que lo veo, no puedo

_ eres fuerte hinata_ dijo gaara_ un infidelidad no se cura de un día para otro, a veces termina bien pero otras mal

_ ¿tú crees que terminemos mal gaara kun?_ dijo hinata

_ No lo sé hinata, naruto se dio cuenta que cometió un gran error, pero sabes que él no se rendirá_ dijo gaara

_ a veces me pregunto ¿Por qué no me enamore de alguien más, no se sasuke?_ dijo hinata_ de niño siempre me apoyo y siempre estuvo conmigo

_ Porque quizás el lazos que tienes con naruto es más fuerte_ dijo gaara_ ¿tienes algo con sasuke?

_ No solo lo veo que como un hermano mayor_ dijo hinata

_ Pues tu y naruto son mis amigos, no quiero que nadie salga lastimado_ dijo gaara

_ No te preocupes mi decisión que tome no solo pensare en mi si no que también en mi bebe_ dijo hinata tocando su vientre

_ Eso espero_ dijo gaara_ ¿así que trabajaras con mi hermana?

_ Si es uno de los primeros pasos para seguir adelante, creo que el trabajo me distraerá_ dijo hinata

_ Pero será por algunos meses_ dijo gaara_ recuerda que vienen los síntomas, mareos, nauseas, antojos

_ Ese es el que le teme neji, ahora cada vez que va a la tienda trae de todo un poco_ dijo hinata

_ bueno creo que la mayoría de los hombres le temen a esa fase_ dijo gaara

_ creo que no es divertido recorrer la cuidad por comida rara_ dijo hinata sonreído

_ No y menos en piyama_ dijo gaara

_ ¿acaso eres padre gaara kun?_ dijo hinata

_ No, tener hermanas es como dice shikamaru, problemático, quiere tenernos listo a kankuro y a mí por si llegamos a tener hijos o por lo menos novias_ dijo gaara

_ si quieres te ayudo a practicar, te puedo llamar por mis antojos_ dijo hinata

_ mmm, creo que esos días estaré ocupado_ dijo gaara

Ellos después de unos minutos seguían charlando cuando se retiro, tenía trabajo que hacer antes de reincorporare al hospital, cuando iba a cerrar vio a una persona que no quería ver

_ ¿Qué haces aquí naruto?_ dijo hinata bajando la cabeza

_ quería verte_ dijo naruto

_ vete, mi familia volverá y por los golpes que tienes en la cara, parece que neji nisan me mintió_ dijo hinata

_ no le digas nada, me los merecía_ dijo naruto

_ ¿estás bien?_ dijo hinata sin mirarlo

_ quisiera que me siga doliendo, pero no se compara con tu dolor, que yo te cause_ dijo naruto

Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida, dentro ella estaba furiosa, y triste

_ ¡!tanto me odias naruto!_ dijo hinata tirando lágrimas_ ¡!tu mandaste a sakura san!

_ ¡! No me refiero a eso hinata!_ dijo naruto

_ ¡! Si querías ser feliz me hubieras dicho!, y firmabas los papeles ahí mismo, no esa ridícula propuesta de 5 meses_ dijo hinata

_ ¡! Yo no mande a sakura, no tengo nada con ella!_ dijo naruto

_ ¡!te acostabas con ella antes, yo te esperaba siempre en casa, quería que estés conmigo!_ dijo hinata arrodillándose_ pero tú te acostabas con ella

_ ¡!Fue un error, estoy arrepentido, que tengo que hacer para que me des un oportunidad!_ dijo naruto tirando lágrimas

_ No se para que quieres un oportunidad naruto, tu no me amas ni a mí ni al bebe_ dijo hinata, cuando sintió que la tomaban de los hombros y la levantabas, ahí vio la mirada de naruto que estabas vacios y tristes

_ nunca digas que no quiero a mi bebe, amo a ese hijo_ dijo naruto_ los amo a los dos

_ no nos dañemos mas naruto, olvidemos todo del acuerdo y dame el divorcio, no me interpondré entre tú y sakura san_ dijo hinata

_ Porque lo que se ve me tomara tiempo hacerte entender que estoy arrepentido de estas con ella, no te daré el divorcio hinata, si quieres demándame, mátame pero aun así, no te daré el divorcio, recuperare a mi familia_ dijo naruto_ aunque me tomen años

_ ¿Por qué no te rindes de una vez naruto, no tenemos nada?_ dijo hinata tirando lagrimas

_ Porque uzumaki namikaze naruto no se rinde_ dijo naruto_ ese siempre fue mi lema

Hinata se sorprendió cuando lo escucho y lo miro el tenia esa sonrisa que mostraba que la enamoro

_ te enamorare hinata hyuga y cuando te tenga no te dejare ir_ dijo naruto

Naruto se arrodillo y toco la mejilla de un sorprendida hinata que estaba como en shock

_ Te lo prometo de veras_ dijo naruto_ y mis promesas los cumpliré

_ ¡!¿Qué haces namikaze?!_ dijo una voz paternal detrás de el

Naruto vio y estaba el patriarca de la familia hyuga

_ señor hiashi, no quiero problemas_ dijo naruto_ vengo hablar tranquilamente con hinata

_ Ya suficiente daño le hiciste ayer_ dijo hiashi_ no sabes el daño que le hiciste

_ admito que engañe a hinata, lo admito pero mi error lo reparare, estaba confundido pero me queda todo en claro, amo a hinata y no la dañare mas_ dijo naruto_ yo no mande a sakura a nada ni menos a dañar a hinata, no somos nada, les puede decir mis padres, ellos están todos los días conmigo, para que no destruya mi hogar, o me tire al alcohol o alguna tontera y pueden decirle que nunca eh visto a sakura desde ese horrible momento en el que perdí a mi esposa y hijo

_ bien uzumaki, admitiste que engañaste a mi hija, diste la cara ante mí, pero eso no quiere decir que dejare que hinata este contigo nuevamente_ dijo hiashi

_ volveré todo como era antes lo prometo_ dijo naruto

_ vete uzumaki_ dijo hiashi_ antes de que me arrepiente

_ nos veremos de nuevo hinata chan_ dijo naruto_ pero no al tonto naruto, si no al viejo naruto, el que te enamoro y cumplió sus promesas

Hinata lo miro aun tirando lagrimas, naruto se retiro seguido por la mirada de hiashi, cuando no estaba, hiashi se acerco a su hija

_ ¿estás bien hija?_ dijo hiashi

_ creo que si padre_ dijo hinata

_ vamos adentro a que tomes un te_ dijo hiashi

_ ¿adónde habías ido papa?_ dijo hinata

_ tenía que hacer algo en la empresa y comprar algunas cosas_ dijo hiashi_ te dio muchos problemas

_ no, solo quería hablar_ dijo hinata

_ tiene la valentía de minato_ dijo hiashi_ y lo directo de kushina

_ si_ dijo hinata sonriendo

_ tú por suéter no sacaste nada mío_ dijo hiashi

_ ¿de qué hables papa?_ dijo hinata

_ tú tienes todo de tu madre_ dijo hiashi_ eres su vivo retrato

_ estoy confundida papa, ese naruto que vi, es el naruto que me enamore, siempre con una sonrisa, haciendo promesas que cumplirá_ dijo hinata_ no quiero tomar una decisión y que mi bebe salga lastimado

_ sabes hija hay algo que quiero que veas, se que te lo tenía que mostrar pero no encontraba el momento tu siempre estabas feliz y no tenias problemas con muchachos, pero es el momento_ dijo hiashi_ ven cariño

Hinata siguió a su padre a la sala y saco una video casetera, hiashi puso un video y se sentó alado de hinata, ella se apoyo en el, hiashi puso para comenzar y se vio una mujer idéntica a hinata pero con diferentes rasgos y un enorme vientre

_ mama_ dijo hinata sorprendida y tirando lagrimas

_ hana quería dejarte algunos consejos, otros se los dejo a hanabi pero ojala nunca tenga que dárselos_ dijo hiashi suspirado y hinata sonrió_ ve

_**En el video **_

_**Hana acariciaba su vientre**_

_**_ hola hina chan, si ves el video significa que eres todo una mujer y vas a atravesar etapas muy difíciles en tu vida, algunos temas que tu padre no te puede explicar, porque te daría vergüenza que tu padre te los hable, uno de esos problemas son los chicos, te puedes enamorar de jóvenes o mayores que tu, tu corazón no escoges a quien amas, si enfrentas momentos difíciles con esa persona especial o te han roto el corazón, solo debes pensar cariño no estás sola, dale tiempo al tiempo y veras que las cosas que te confunden con desesperación se irán resolviendo poco a poco, solo hay que ser pacientes, solo escucha a tu corazón y no a las ideas de tu cabecita. Hinata te amo mucho, a ti y tu hermana, me hubiese gustado estar contigo amor y poder verte crecer pero no podía, yo prefiero dar a luz a tu hermanita y vea que tiene una maravillosa hermana y fuiste una maravillosa hija cariño, en un futuro una gran esposa y quizás una madre maravillosa. Te amo hija, siempre estaré contigo en tu corazón y alma **_

_**El video se termino **_

Hinata tiraba unas lagrimas de felicidad y abrazo a su padre

_ a hana le hubiese gustado seguir con nosotros pero su enfermedad le dio a elegir ella o su bebe, y sabes que tu madre era una persona maravillosa que no dañaría a nadie por su beneficio_ dijo hiashi

_ extraño a mama_ dijo hinata

_ Yo también cariño_ dijo hiashi_ yo también

Padre e hija quedaron abrazados en el sofá por algunas horas, pero hinata sabía que hacer, como dijo su madre dar tiempo y que sus confusiones se vallan resolviendo y cuando llegue el momento decidirá.

Continuara…

Un cap mas, se acerca el final de esta historia tendrá un momento de tristeza pero todo se resolverá cuando termine, se que naruto no tiene que recibir perdón por lo que hizo, pero en el final se resolverá todo solo hay que esperar, por favor dejen reviews o criticas. Y perdones los errores de ortografía

Quiero agradecer a los comentarios a los que leen mi historia y les gusto

**Deliahina_ gracias por tu comentario que bueno que te gusto **

**Rocio hyuga_ muchas gracias por tus comentarios seguiré adelante que se acerca el final **

**Diana carolina_ gracias por tus comentarios y criticas se que naruto no tiene perdón, la verdad que mujer perdonaría a un novio infiel, pero todo se resolverá cuando la termine **

**Dnizz_ muchas gracias por seguirme en mis historias y que te gustaran, muy pronto seguiré la otra que no termine jajaja XD**

**Rita uchiha namikaze_ gracias por tus comentarios que bueno que te gusto los comentarios me hacen seguir adelante **

**Katsura94_ muchas gracias por leer mi historia, seguiré con los capítulos muy pronto, por cierto lindo nombre de perfil ¿te importaría si uso el nombre para algo en la historia? XD gracias por tu comentario **

**T.T_ me alegra que te guste, seguiré con los cap, muchas gracias **

**Maria_ gracias por tus comentarios en la próxima historia sasuhina XD**

**naruhinaXD_ gracias por tus comentarios y seguir leyendo mi historia **

**uchihacecy_ gracias por tus comentarios y seguir leyendo mi historia **

**harigizawa_ gracias por seguir mi historia y darle una oportunidad **

**naru_ gracias por leer mi historia y y tus comentarios **


	10. Chapter 10 trabajo y felicidad

Capitulo 10

Pasaron dos semanas de que naruto hablo con hinata, ese día hinata estaba contenta comenzaría con su trabajo, ahora tenía que arreglarse e ir para el establecimiento de temari, su primer mes estaba completándose, estaba contenta pero por algunos síntomas, su familia estaba cansada especialmente neji que tenía unas enormes ojeras, también había notado que le había crecido un poco el busto y andaba con un poco de sensibilidad, ella estaba arreglada y bajo, toda su familia, su familia estaba desayunando

_ buenos días_ dijo hinata_ ¿y hanabi chan?

_ buenos días hija_ dijo hiashi mirando el periódico_ tu hermanita se fue temprano a la universidad

_ está bien_ dijo hinata_ ¿neji?

Neji estaba acostado, arriba de su tazón en el que estaba desayunando

_ neji nisan ¿estás bien?_ dijo hinata

Ella se acerco y toco su hombre, neji de repente se levanto alarmado

_ ¡!Ya voy a comprar hinata sama!_ dijo neji levantando la cabeza y con cereal en la mejilla

_ Pero yo no quiero nada nisan_ dijo hinata_ lamento mucho, por mandarte de compras tan tarde

_ no… importa, hinata sama_ dijo neji limpiándose

_ ya sabes cómo estaba tu padre cuando tenía que ir por tu madre neji_ dijo hiashi_ ¿neji?

Hiashi se fijo y neji estaba sentado dormido

_ ¿tan tarde le digo de mis antojos a neji nisan?_ dijo hinata

_ Bueno hija comúnmente neji a las 5 de la mañana está dormido como casi toda la cuidad_ dijo hiashi

_ Pero no puedo resistirlo_ dijo hinata

_ bueno en eso te apoyo hija tu no pides la comida si no alguien que está en tu vientre_ dijo hiashi

_ Pero siempre pido lo mismo, pero en diferentes lugares_ dijo hinata

_ ¿Qué le pides a neji que te traiga?_ dijo hiashi_ me olvido preguntarte cuando me levanto

_ tazones grandes de ramen_ dijo hinata

_ ¿Y por que no vas a la tienda y comprar para no mandar a neji?_ dijo hiashi

_ porque no es lo mismo empaqueta que la haga una persona ahí misma, se siente más casero_ dijo hinata

_ podre neji tendrá que aguantar un par de meses mas_ dijo hiashi mirando a neji, que poco a poco caía para un costado_ como siento un deja bu

_ nisan_ dijo hinata acercándose

Neji se sobresalto, se levanto sin ganas y se acostó en el sofá, hinata se arrodillo y se acerco

_ nisan_ dijo suavemente

_ ¿eh?_ dijo neji casi dormido

_ Gracias por hacer esto por mí_ dijo hinata dándole un beso en la mejilla

Neji al sentir el tacto de su prima, sonrió suavemente

_ nerviosa por tu empleo_ dijo hiashi

_ Un poco_ dijo hinata_ sé que no estaré sola, estoy emocionada papa me dijo sasuke que la casera tenía un pequeño departamento

_ Hinata no te estoy echando ni nada_ dijo hiashi

_ sé que no me echas, pero mi hijo y yo necesitamos tener nuestro hogar_ dijo hinata

_ Bien, mientras que no escuche que estas con chicos_ dijo hiashi

_ papa_ dijo hinata regañando_ no puedo vivir contigo por siempre, cuando salga del trabajo sasuke me dijo que me pasaría a buscar

_ bien, no llegues tarde_ dijo hiashi

_ no padre_ dijo hinata_ adiós no veremos en unas horas

Hinata se estaba yendo cuando, vio en el suelo un raza y algo atado, hinata lo recogió y abrió la nota, ella se sorprendió era un cupón de ramen, hinata se sonrojo, ese era naruto, en primaria cuando ellos se peleaban por tonteras, naruto le daba cupones de ramen, su madre decía que para que una mujer lo perdone hay que llegar siempre a su estomago, porque siempre significaba estar juntos.

Hinata tiro un pequeña sonrisa, el antiguo naruto estaba volviendo, cuando estaba casada con naruto, no le daba ya esas cosas, hinata guardo el cupo y llevo la rosa en su mano oliéndola. Cuando llego a la tienda estaba temari, ella estaba abriendo

_ buenos días hinata_ dijo temari

_ buenos días temari chan_ dijo hinata_ ¿y ino chan?

_ no creo que baya a poder venir_ dijo temari_ su padre la tenga ocupada en la florería

_ ¿Cuántos sectores tiene tu tienda temari chan?_ dijo hinata

_ Bueno papa consiguió varios inversionistas, que trabajaría con nuestra empresa si vendíamos sus productos, esta la zona de bebes, ropa de mujer, ropa de hombre, parte de ropa interior y cosméticos_ dijo temari_ vamos a necesitar personal

_ Yo me puedo encargar de la zona de mujeres_ dijo hinata

_ no está bien me puedo encargar_ dijo temari_ solo hay que arreglarnos_ dijo temari rascándose la cabeza

El establecimiento de temari, era más o menos grande, cada una de las puntas tenía su sector, no más que ese día ino y tenten no podían ir, por eso tenía dificultades. Temari y hinata pensaba como poder hacer para no estar corriendo de un sector a otro.

Ellas pensaba cuando hinata escucho una vos muy conocida y que podría ayudar

_ Hola hinata_ dijo la persona y alado de ese había otra

_ Hola sasuke kun, itachi kun_ dijo hinata sonriendo

_ hola hina chan_ dijo itachi

_ hola sabaku mucho tiempo_ dijo sasuke

_ hola sasuke_ dijo temari

Hinata estaba sonriendo y miro a temari

_ chicos ¿no están trabajando?_ dijo temari

_ No papa hoy amaneció un poco resfriado_ dijo sasuke_ y yo no tenía mucho trabajos

_ Con las personas que tengo un caso todavía no me dicen nada_ dijo itachi mirando a hinata

_ ¿y, les gustaría ganar un dinero extra?_ dijo temari

_ ¿Qué quieren?_ dijo sasuke sospechando

_ verán aquí me falta dos para personal_ dijo temari_ hinata está en parte de bebes, ¿nos podrían ayudar?

_ no, quiero vender ropa_ dijo sasuke

_ por favor sasuke kun_ dijo hinata poniendo ojos de gatito_ yo no puedo correr

_ no hagas esa cara_ dijo sasuke cerrando los ojos_ ¡hay! ¡Está bien!

_ ¿tu itachi kun, nos podrías ayudar?_ pregunto hinata sonriéndole con un sonrojo

_ sabes que no puedo resistirme a tu belleza hina chan_ dijo itachi

_ Bien, muchas gracias chicos, cuando finalice el día les pagare_ dijo temari

_ ¿en que sectores estaremos?_ dijo sasuke

_ ¿ropa de hombres o mujeres?_ dijo temari

_ hombres_ dijo rápido sasuke

_ yo no sé nada de ropa de mujeres_ dijo itachi

_ No es necesario que des opiniones o algo parecido_ dijo temari_ bueno manos a la obra

En el transcurso del día fue un poco ajetreado, pero tranquilo, itachi recibía a muchas clientas, hinata a veces miraba con ternura por las madres con vientre abultado, y ella imaginaba su vientre abultado. Cuando finalizo el día temari, contaba el dinero que ganaron, y después de unos minutos temari les dio su parte a itachi y sasuke por ayudar por ese día

_ Bastante bien para empezar_ dijo temari poniéndose su chaqueta

_ Amiga ese color no queda con tus ojos_ dijo itachi

_ Wow y solo fue un día aquí_ dijo sasuke

_ tengo que alejarme de aquí_ dijo itachi tocándose la cabeza

_ bueno nos veremos mañana hinata_ dijo temari_ ahí si las chicas vendrán

_si temari chan_ dijo hinata

Temari se retiro dejando a los hermanos uchiha con hinata

_ Hinata, ¿vendrás a ver el departamento?_ dijo sasuke

_ Si estoy ansiosa_ dijo hinata

Ellos comenzaron a caminar para ir al departamento, ya que ninguno de los hermanos uchiha había llevado auto, ese día solo iba a comprar pero no se resistieron a los ojos de hinata para ayudar

_ ¿cuantos meses de embarazo tienes hinata?_ dijo itachi

_ 1_ dijo hinata

_ ¿tienes ya los antojos?_ dijo sasuke

_ Si el pobre de neji se lleva lo pesado de esta etapa_ dijo hinata

_ Buenos mal que no vives sola_ dijo sasuke suspirando

_ ¿Quién te dio esa rosa hinata?_ pregunto itachi

_ fue, naruto_ dijo hinata

_ ¿el dobe se acerco a la mansión hyuga?_ dijo sasuke sorprendido

_ Bueno una vez cuando hubo en pequeño problema_ dijo hinata

_ ¿está vivo?_ dijo itachi

_ sí, me dijo que me conquistaría siendo el de antes_ dijo hinata bajando la cabeza

_ Bueno no cambio mucho es un dobe y sin cerebro_ dijo sasuke

_ ¿Qué aras?, lo perdonaras hina chan_ dijo itachi

_ estoy confundida, pero alguien muy especial me dijo que tengo que esperar y se irá resolviendo_ dijo hinata sonriendo

Cuando llegaron donde vivía sasuke, hinata hablo con la casera, le mostro un pequeño departamento, sin muebles por ahora, porque estaba pintado, pero en dos semanas lo tenían listo. Hinata al mirar el departamento le pareció acogedor y lindo para su hijo y para ella, hinata había aceptado, y para el trascurso de sos semanas podría mudarse. Cuando se despidió de sus amigos iba a casa, pero alguien se le adelanto, hinata tenía hambre de ramen, ella saco de su bolso el cupón y fue a Ichiraku

_ bienvenida_ dijo teuchi

_ hola teuchi san_ dijo hinata sonriendo

_ ¡oh! Hinata ¿Cómo estás?_ dijo teuchi

_ Bien teuchi san_ dijo hinata

_ ¿Qué vas a comer?_ dijo teuchi

_ Un gran tazón de cerdo_ dijo hinata

_ ¿hambrienta?_ dijo teuchi

_ si_ dijo hinata sonrojada

Cuando estaba listo hinata comió sonriendo había seseado un poco su antojo, hinata saco el cupón y se lo dio

_ ¡oh!, entonces el cupón era para ti_ dijo teuchi_ ¿acaso sigues con naruto?

_ ¿eh?_ dijo hinata

_ me acuerdo cuando viniste con naruto, eran novios_ dijo teuchi_ que bueno que sigas con naruto

_ eh bueno_ dijo hinata sonrojada al no poder responder

_ naruto vino temprano, quería varios cupones, creí que para él solo, pero por lo que vi es también para ti_ dijo teuchi

_ estuvo deliciosa la comida teuchi san_ dijo hinata

_ no vemos hinata y mándale saludos a naruto_ dijo teuchi

Hinata salió del restaurante y fue a casa, hiashi abrazo a su hija al saber que hinata tenía un pequeño departamento

_ ¿neji nisan?_ dijo hinata

_ está descansando quiere prepararse para la noche_ dijo hiashi

Hinata solo sonrió nerviosa y sonrojada

_ a por cierto hija llego un ramo para ti_ dijo hiashi mostrándole el ramo en un florero

Hinata miro el ramo maravillada, era jazmines sus flores favoritas, hinata leyó la tarjeta y suspiro

"_**sé que con ramos de flores no se hace nada, ni se perdona por un horrible error pero voy poco a poco. N.U"**_

Hinata dejo las flores en la ventana de su habitación y puso la rosa que recibió esa tarde con las demás, pero tenia el presentimiento que no será la única vez que reciba algo de naruto

Continuara…

Bueno un cap mas, cada vez más cerca el final, espero que les guste este capítulo, por favor dejen reviews o criticas.

Quiero agradecer a las personas que leen mi historia y les gusto, enserio gracias sus comentarios me hacen seguir la historia, y gracias a las nuevas personas que la leen y les gusto

**Diana carolina**

**Hinata sama**

**Uchihacecy**

**Yune- hinata**

**Dnizz**

**Azusa hirasawa **

**Stellawhiteney**

**Deliahina**

**Rociohyuga **

**Rita uchiha namikaze **

**Katsura94**

**T.T**

**Maria**

**naruhinaXD**

**haragizawa**

**naru**


	11. Chapter 11 emosion y mas emosion

Capitulo 11

En la vida de hinata todo marchaba para adelante, tenía un trabajo una pequeña, casa a sus antiguos amigos, y está recuperando poco a poco a naruto, ella estaba que cumplía su segundo mes, por suerte los antojos van pasando y neji puede descansar a gusto, sasuke iba a ayudarla a su nuevo departamento a decorarlo con un poco de ayudo de mikoto y de itachi, aunque a itachi lo obligan, gaara de vez en cuando iba a verla y a veces le decía como estaba naruto, ella a veces con lo que dice se sonrojo. Le decía que naruto siempre mantenía la casa limpia, redecoro la habitación, y estaba haciendo otro cuarto, ahora se enfocaba en su trabajo y a veces se encontraba con sus amigos para charlar. Hinata cuando se iba a trabajar siempre encontraba una rosa en la entrada de la puerta, o les llevaba flores a la tienda.

Naruto se enfocaba en la empresa uzumaki, cada mañana siempre va a la mansión hyuga para ver a hinata salir, el sonrió y tenía un sonrojo al ver el pequeño abultado vientre de hinata, gaara le había dicho que hinata había cumplido dos meses, sintió un poco de nostalgia al enterarse de que neji le había cumplido los antojos, sonrió cuando le dijo gaara que los antojos de hinata era puro ramen como su madre, todos los días iba media hora antes de que salga hinata para dejarle una de sus flores favoritas, cada vez que la veía se aguantaba las ganas de ir abrazarla y besarla, pero debía ser paciente, a sakura no la había visto mas por buena suerte, todo lo maravilloso que tenía antes está regresando poco. Ahora estaba planeando como acercarse a hinata y que salgan a tomar un café o ir a comer ramen pero sin presionarla

Como cada mañana hinata se iba a trabajar, temari y ino ya habían llegado,

_ buenos días chicas_ dijo hinata

_ buenos días hinata_ dijo temari_ ¿Cómo te has sentido?

_ va pasando todo poco a poco_ hinata acariciando du vientre

_ buenos mal, creí que tendría que cambiarte de puesto cerca del baño_ dijo temari

Hinata se sonrojo, en su embarazo venia los vómitos y nauseas, de vez en cuando antojos pero no eran con frecuencias. En el trascurso del día estuvo tranquilo, temari organizaba la ropa nueva que llegaba y cosméticos, hinata ordenaba la ropa de bebe cuando le hablo una voz que no escuchaba desde hace mucho

_ hola hina chan_ dijo la voz

Hinata se volteo y vio a kushina sonriendo

_ buenas tardes kushina san ¿Cómo ha estado?_ dijo hinata sonriendo

_ bien, aburrido cuando no se tiene un hija para comprar roja_ dijo kushina

_ yo… kushina san_ dijo hinata bajando la cabeza

Desde que paso toda la situación con naruto no había visto a kushina, ante cuando estaba con naruto, le encantaba ir a casa de los padres de naruto por que pasaba lindos momentos, a kushina la veía como su segunda madre. Ella no había ido a ver a kushina porque tenía miedo de ella este enojada.

_ hinata ¿podemos hablar un momento?_ dijo kushina

_ Eh bueno…_ dijo hinata

_ ve hinata, yo te cubro total no hay mucho movimiento el día de hoy_ dijo ino

_ gracias ino chan_ dijo hinata agarrando su saco

Kushina y hinata salieron y fueron a un café, que estaba cerca del establecimiento, pidieron dos cafés y algo dulce para hinata, estuvieron un minuto en silencio, cuando kushina tomo las manos de hinata.

_ hinata yo… quería pedirte disculpas_ dijo kushina

_ ¿Por qué kushina san?_ dijo hinata sin entender

_ Por mi hijo, por todo lo que pasa… bueno por todo_ dijo kushina

_ usted no debe pedir disculpa, no hizo nada _ dijo hinata_ yo lamento no a verla ido a ver

_ no te preocupes por eso, además comprendo pasábamos por momentos difícil_ dijo kushina_ yo tendría que eh ido a verte

_ No se preocupe_ dijo hinata

_ Naruto me dijo una noticia maravillosa_ dijo kushina_ esperas a mi primer nieto

_ Si tengo dos meses recién hoy cumplidos_ dijo hinata

_ hinata… cariño enserio lamento mucho lo que paso_ dijo kushina tirando lagrimas_ quizás… yo no eduque bien a naruto, que debía escuchar con el corazón y no dejarse guiar con la mente

_ Kushina san… usted no hizo nada_ dijo hinata_ sé que usted es un estupenda madre, la considero como mi segunda madre, y con naruto ya paso

_ Hinata mi hijo… no es malo_ dijo kushina_ solo que naruto cayó en red de una persona que no lo quiere… mi hijo te ama

_ sé que no es malo kushina san, pero no puedo darle una oportunidad así como así, a veces cuando veo a naruto… imagino que lo volverá a hacer, que él no es feliz conmigo, que si amaba a sakura y no quiero que mi hijo sufra y es el que menos debe sufrir_ dijo hinata tirando lagrimas_ solo que a veces me pregunto si naruto ¿me amaba cuando nos casamos? o si ¿ahora quiere recuperarme por el bebe?

_ hinata… de una cosa de que estoy segura es que mi hijo te ama mucho… y con este error le demostró que te ama demasiado y si vuelven no creo que vuelva a pasar por que se que con esto escarmiento_ dijo kushina

_ enserio quisiera perdonarlo pero necesito tiempo, estoy confundida y una persona muy especial para mi me dijo que debo darle tiempo al tiempo_ dijo hinata_ espero que no se enoje kushina san

_ ¿Cómo podría enojarme hinata?_ dijo kushina_ estoy orgullosa de ti

_ ¿Por qué?_ dijo hinata

_ Se lo que te hizo mi hijo no tiene perdón, ¿Qué mujer perdonaría a alguien que le fue infiel?_ dijo kushina_ te admiro hinata, porque algunas mujeres, en este momento estarían deprimidas, encerradas en sus hogares sin querer saber nada, pero tu hinata sigues adelante_ dijo kushina_ creo que si minato me hubiera echo lo mismo no abría podido salir adelante.

_ gracias kushina, san, sigo adelante por mi hijo, el depende de mí y yo de él_ dijo hinata

_ ¿es varon?_ dijo kushina

_ no, no lo sé en estos días tengo que ir al médico y me dirán el sexo_ dijo hinata sonriendo

_ ¿debes estar ansiosa?_ dijo kushina- ¿Cuándo tienes turno?

_ mañana en la tarde y la verdad sí, es mi primer hijo_ dijo hinata

_ ¿Qué antojo tuviste?_ dijo kushina

_ ramen con diferente ingredientes_ dijo hinata

_ déjame adivinar, chocolate, fresa, con pescado_ dijo kushina

_ ¿Cómo supo?_ dijo hinata

_ tuve esos mismos antojos_ dijo kushina sonriendo

Después de una charla como los viejos tiempos hinata regreso a trabajar y después a casa, ese día quería acostarse temprano ya estaba ansiosa que será su bebe.

A la mañana siguiente hinata se baño y se vistió, estaba nerviosa le dirán que es su bebe, cuando salió de su departamento se sorprendió a naruto con una rosa en mano

_ quise traerla personalmente_ dijo naruto

_ ¿Qué haces aquí naruto?_ dijo hinata

_ venía a… venia a… sé que no puedo pedirte esto pero_ dijo naruto nervioso_ hinata ¿puedo ir contigo al médico?

_ Kushina san ¿te lo dijo?_ dijo hinata

_ no aguanto la alegría_ dijo naruto_ por favor hinata ¿puedo ir al médico contigo?

_ No te lo puedo negar naruto, eres el padre de mi hijo_ dijo hinata

_ ¿no te incomoda?_ dijo naruto

_ Un poco pero no que quita la ansiedad de saber que es el bebe_ dijo hinata

Naruto sonrió y acompaño a hinata al hospital, ahí los atendió la doctora tsunade

_ hinata ¿Cómo estás?_ dijo tsunade_ ¿ansiosa por lo del bebe

_ la verdad si_ dijo hinata

_ ¿usted es?_ dijo tsunade mirando a naruto

_ soy el padre_ dijo naruto sonriendo

_ el infiel_ dijo tsunade

_ ¡estoy cambiando eso!_ dijo naruto casi enojado

_ Muy bien, cálmate_ dijo tsunade_ entren, hinata lo primero que vamos a hacer son unas serie de pruebas

Hinata asintió y comenzó con la pruebas, de cuanto aumento y después pregunta de sus dieta. Y después de unos minutos llego el momento hinata estaba sobre una camilla con la remera rebanada y hinata pasándole el aparatito con un gel viscoso, hinata miraba la pantalla

_ Muy bien chicos, tendrán una fuerte y saludable niña_ dijo tsunade

Hinata al escucharlo tiro unas lagrimas de alegría y por impulso tomo la mano de naruto, el apoyo su cabeza con la de hinata, estaban ambos con una enorme sonrisa

_ Muy bien hinata, estas bien de peso, pero debes cambiar un poco tu dieta no puedes comer ramen solamente

_ Si tsunade sama_ dijo hinata sonrojada

Bueno ven el otro mes para saber cómo vas pero ahora está todo perfecto_ dijo tsunade

_ Muchas gracias tsunade sama_ dijo hinata

_ Muchas gracias vieja_ dijo naruto con una enorme sonrisa

_ niño… ¡!no me digas vieja!_ dio tsunade dándole un golpe a naruto en la cabeza

Ellos salieron, hinata estaba contenta, naruto de la emoción abrazo a hinata

_ gracias hinata por darme una hija_ dijo naruto_ te recuperare cueste lo que cueste

Hinata estaba sorprendida pero correspondió estaba feliz tendrían una hija

Continuara…

Bueno un cap mas espero que le haya gustado, lo lamento pero no puedo hacer naruto malo o que lo odien se que hizo algo malo, pero no puedo…espero que le haya gustado por favor dejen reviews o criticas

Quiero agradecerles los comentarios que me hacen seguir:

**Katsura94**

**Yune-hinata**

**Dnizz**

**Isabela71anime **

**Diana carolina**

**Hinata-sama198**

**Uchihacecy**

**Yune-hinata**

**Azusa hirasawa**

**stellawhiteney**

**deliahina**

**rocio hyuga**

**rita uchiha namikaze**

**T.T**

**Maria **

**naruhinaXD**

**hirahizawa**

**naru**

Muchas gracias a todos por los comentarios me hacen seguir adelante y me alegra que le guste


	12. Chapter 12 felicidad y miedo

Capitulo 12

Desde la noticia del bebe, hinata y naruto no sabían dónde poner tanta emoción, hinata en su apartamento estaba siempre alegre, cuando le fue a decir a su padre celebraron por la llegada del nuevo integrante.

Naruto le fue a decir a su familia de la bebe, minato lo felicito y kushina solo saltaba de la emoción. Naruto ese día se junto con sus amigos en un restaurante, en el restaurante estaba, chouji, shikamaru, sai y gaara

_ ¿Qué pasa naruto? ¿Por qué interrumpes el único día que no hago nada?_ dijo shikamaru

_ Bueno amigos, los llame por una maravillosa noticia_ dijo naruto

_ encontraron un cerebro para_ dijo gaara

_ Que chistosito estas hoy_ dijo naruto en forma sarcástico

_ dinos que pasa naruto_ dijo chouji

_ el bebe que voy a tener con hinata es una niña_ dijo naruto emocionado

_ felicidades naruto_ dijo shikamaru sonriendo

_ felicidades_ dijo gaara

_ Felicidades naruto por fin una cosa buena_ dijo sai

_ Felicidades, ¿pero qué pasa con hinata?_ dijo chouji_ ¿te dejara verla?

_ con hinata iré poco a poco no quiero presionarla_ dijo naruto sonriendo_ en como los viejos tiempos tratando de conquistar a la chica que te gusta

_ ¿Qué aras?_ dijo gaara

_ bueno me iré acercando poco a poco_ dijo naruto_ ahora es mas la razón para estar con hinata chan, tendremos una hija una bebita

_ Lo malo y lo pesado por lo menos se lo lleva otro_ dijo shikamaru

_ ¿Qué es lo malo y pesado? De tener un bebe_ dijo naruto

_ Las nauseas, los cambios de humor, los antojos_ dijo sai

_ me dijo hinata que neji le llevaba los antojos_ dijo gaara

_ Eso lo que me da tristeza que no soy yo para complacer a hinata_ dijo naruto

_ ¿has sabido del problema rosa?_ dijo gaara

_ No, no eh sabido nada_ dijo naruto_ mejor hay mucha tranquilidad desde que no esta

_ Y es raro, rendir, no creo que_ dijo shikamaru_ sabes cómo se pone cuando no tiene algo que quiere

_ quizás se entero que está aquí sasuke y lo fue a molestarlo a él_ dijo chouji

_ ahora entiendo porque no la quería en la escuela_ dijo naruto_ y yo siempre defendiéndola y lastima a hinata

_ ahora le diste placer a sakura y un puñetazo final a hinata_ dijo sai sonriendo

_ ¡sai, ya entendí que hice mal, muy mal!_ dijo naruto enojado

_ cálmense chicos vinimos aquí a celebrar por la hija de naruto_ dijo shikamaru intentando calmarlos

_ es verdad, lo lamento sai_ dijo naruto

_ No hay problema_ dijo sai con su sonrisa de siempre

_ Ino ¿no se enojo que vengas a comer con el enemigo?_ dijo shikamaru

_ ino iba a la casa de hinata_ dijo sai

_ Temari también iba_ dijo shikamaru suspirando_ parece que iban a hacer un baby shower o algo así

_ estoy ansioso_ dijo naruto_ una bebe, una hija

_ parece que lo bueno vuelve a ti naruto_ dijo gaara

_ es verdad_ dijo naruto_ mi vida será maravillosa y completa cuando tenga a mi familia conmigo

_ ¿hinata te dejara estar en el parto?_ dijo gaara

_ espero que si_ dijo naruto_ ver a mi hija nacer será feliz de mi vida, aparte de tener a hinata conmigo

Ellos siguieron cuando naruto volvió a casa, y se sorprendió cuando su abuelo jeraiya

_ hola naruto_ dijo jeraiya

_ ero sanin, ¿Qué haces aquí?_ dijo naruto

_ Kushina me dijo que tenias excelentes noticias y vine a la celebración_ dijo jeraiya

_ ya paso la celebración_ dijo naruto suspirando

_ Bueno pero podemos hacer otra_ dijo jeraiya

_ ya dile naruto la maravillosa noticia_ dijo minato

_ bueno, hinata y yo_ dijo naruto cuando lo interrumpió su abuelo

_ No se reconciliaron_ dijo jeraiya

_ estamos en eso_ dijo naruto_ bueno hinata y yo_ siendo interrumpido nuevamente

_ te dijo "vete al diablo que estoy con el uchiha"_ dijo jeraiya

_!No, puedes dejar de interrumpir!_ dijo naruto enojado_ hinata y yo tendremos una hija

_ felicidades naruto_ dijo jeraiya_ ojala que la niña salga como su madre, bonita y con cerebro

_ ¡!oye!_ dijo naruto enojado_ aunque si ojala salga como su madre y en el futuro cometa tonteras

_ Tontera que ahora el padre está arreglando_ dijo kushina

_ te reconciliaste con hinata_ dijo jeraiya

_todavía no, quiero ir poco a poco no quiero presionarla a que me perdone_ dijo naruto

_ lo que me extraña es que los hyuga no te mataran_ dijo jeraiya

_ ya me encontré con su padre_ dijo naruto_ por un problema pero ya hable con él y ayer cuando nos dijeron de nuestra hija, pude recordar el calor de hinata, me dejo abrazarla

_ ¿sabes qué significa?_ dijo jeraiya

_ ¿Qué?_ dijo naruto

_ Que te esta perdonando_ dijo kushina

_ es verdad de ser otra te hubiera pegado un rodillazo tu partes privadas_ dijo jeraiya

_ hinata no es así, es la persona más amable y maravillosa que conocí_ dijo naruto

_ por eso debes recuperarla naruto_ dijo kushina_ hace tiempo te dije que conocieras a una chica idéntica a mi

_ no te ofendas mama, pero hinata nos idéntica a ti_ dijo naruto

_ no, no se parece a mí pero si se a quien se parece_ dijo kushina_ se parece a minato

_ kushina, hinata no es un hombre ella tiene esos me…_ iba a decir algo pervertido jeraiya pero fue interrumpida por kushina

_ sé que hinata no es un hombre, pero se parece a el por actitud_ dijo kushina_ minato es amable, cariñoso y si hago algo mal me perdona o yo a el

_ es verdad mama, hinata es así_ dijo naruto sonriendo

_ Bueno ahora qué tal si a celebrar por mi nieta_ dijo jeraiya sonriendo

Todos los uzumaki fueron a celebrar y charlar en familia

Mientras que en el apartamento de hinata, ella estaba con sus amigas, con varias comidas y envoltorios de regalos, hinata sonreía abriendo un regalo que tenten le había dado, cuando lo abrió vio un hermoso vestidito violeta claro muy pequeño

_ gracias tenten chan realmente es hermoso_ dijo hinata

_ de nada, sabía que te gustaría_ dijo tenten

_ Muchas gracias a todas, son las mejores amigas que una chica puede tener_ dijo hinata abrazando a cada una

_ por nada amiga, sabes que puede contar con nosotras para lo que sea_ dijo ino sonriéndole

_ estoy tan contenta, mi hija_ dijo hinata tirando lagrimas

_ ¿qué dijo naruto?_ pregunto temari

_ Bueno el me abrazo_ dijo hinata_ estaba muy contento, perdón ino chan

_ ¿Por qué me pides perdón hinata chan?_ dijo ino

_ Porque estoy permitiendo que naruto este conmigo cuando en realidad debería odiarlo hasta golpearlo donde me abrazo_ dijo hinata bajando la cabeza

_ oye, si lo amas perdónalo_ dijo ino

_ no, quiero dar más tiempo_ dijo hinata_ tengo que darle tiempo al tiempo

_ es raro escucharlo de ti, te estás haciendo rogar hinata_ dijo temari

_ no, solo quiero esperar hasta el plazo, no quiero perdonarlo y que luego aparezca sakura y me entere que el todavía la ama_ dijo hinata

_ Si naruto no te amara no intentaría conquistarte_ dijo tenten

_ ¿Cómo se sintió el abrazo de naruto?_ dijo ino

_ sentí de nuevo su calor_ dijo hinata sonrojada_ no pude apartarlo, estábamos emocionados por la bebe

_ ¿Quién será la siguiente de tener un bebe?_ dijo temari

_ puede ser cualquiera, todas estábamos con nuestras parejas por mucho tiempo_ dijo tenten

_ lo malo de embarazo es que engordas_ dijo ino

_ ¿Cuánto aumentaste hinata?_ dijo tenten

_ mmm, me dijo tsunade casi 5 kilos_ dijo hinata sonrojada

_ tu vas a ser la madre más hermosa y la ms joven que se ha visto_ dijo ino

_ a mí no me interesa engordar consta que mi bebe nazca sano_ dijo hinata acariciando su vientre

_ te admiro hinata, pasaste por mucho y siempre estas con una sonrisa_ dijo tenten

_ Porque tuve maravillosas personas conmigo apoyándome_ dijo hinata mirando a sus amigas_ gracias por no dejarme sola

_ si te dejáramos sola no seriamos amiga_ dijo tenten

_ ¿oye ahora que vives sola?, quien te trae tus antojos_ dijo ino

_ jeje… es que… llamo a neji_ dijo hinata sonrojada_ y el otro día cuando no me atendió llame a sasuke

Todas rieron al imaginarse a sasuke en piyama y pantuflas en la casa de hinata con un enorme tazón de ramen

_ Pero los antojos están pasando_ dijo hinata

_ eso es bueno, ahora vienes los mareos y vómitos_ dijo temari

_ Pero eso no es con frecuencia_ dijo hinata

_ Más adelante si_ dijo ino

_ debo entonces prepararme_ dijo hinata sonriendo

Después de unas horas todas se fueron, cuando hinata se iba a acostar tocaron la puerta, hinata se extraño porque era muy arde para que alguien esté en la casa, fue abrir pero no había nadie, cuando miro el piso vio una pequeña caja, hinata se extraño y la abrió, se sorprendió cuando vio un chupón más o menos viejo, vio la tarjetita y solo decía

"_muy pronto"_

Hinata no sabía porque pero se puso nerviosa y no sabía la razón, después se fue acostar pero no podía dormir.

Continuara…

Bueno un cap mas, lamento mucho si tarde me estoy entreteniendo dibujando con un programa jajaja, bueno espero que les haya gustado

Quiero agradecer a los que me siguen en la historia y les gusta

**Yuke-hinata**

**Isabela17anime**

**Katsura94**

**Yune-hinata**

**Dnizz**

**Isabela71anime **

**Hinata-sama198**

**Uchihacecy**

**Yune-hinata**

**Azusa hirasawa**

**stellawhiteney**

**deliahina**

**rocio hyuga**

**rita uchiha namikaze**

**T.T**

**Maria **

**naruhinaXD**

**hirahizawa**

**naru**

**Diana carolina**

Enserio gracias por los comentarios me hacen seguir con la historia. Enserio gracias


	13. Chapter 13 miedo y mas miedo

Capitulo 13

Después de las reuniones de amigos y familias, todo volvía casi la normalidad, hinata seguía inquieta por lo del chupón y de esa nota, tenía un mal presentimiento, ella había tirando ese chupón por que le daba escalofríos con solo verlo, pero no quería preocuparse mucho, así que iba a olvidarlo pero iba a estar atenta, ahora cada mañana que salía veía a naruto a veces parado enfrente de su casa, el con sus enormes sonrisas la saludaba, hinata solo bajaba la cabeza y saludaba con la mano.

Naruto quería avanzar un poco mas con hinata quería estar más cerca de ella y cada vez que iba a su departamento le recordaba los viejos tiempos que él iba a su casa a buscarla para ir a la escuela, y su madre tenía razón hinata se parecía a su padre en carácter si ella hacia alguna tontera el siempre la perdonaba, hinata lo estaba perdonando poco a poco, pero quería seguir con sus planes hasta completar los 5 meses.

Pasaron dos semanas desde esos pequeños encuentros, hinata estaba cada día más nerviosa, en las noche recibía llamadas pero nadie contestaba, tenía un presentimiento de miedo y nervios, pero esos pensamientos se iba cuando veía a naruto, al principio pensó que era naruto, pero gaara le había dicho que él no sabía su número nuevo y que nadie pudo dárselo. Cuando hinata llego a su trabajo saludo a sus amigas y fue a su puesto, abrió una gaveta donde ponía sus cosas y se sorprendió al ver la misma cajita que le mandaron esa noche, hinata temblándole la mano lo agarro y lo abrió, se sorprendió al ver el mismo chupón con la misma nota. Ino noto como su amiga estaba en shock y se acerco

_ ¿hinata, estas bien?_ dijo ino preocupada

_ ¿eh?... si ino chan… todo bien_ dijo hinata nerviosa cerrando su cajón

_ ¿segura que está todo bien?_ dijo ino_ sabes que puedes contarme todo

_ si segura, enserio no te preocupes_ dijo hinata nerviosa

_ De acuerdo, pero si quieres contármelo, dime somos amigas_ dijo ino

_ Si claro ino chan gracias_ dijo hinata

Cuando hinata vio que ino volvía a su puesto hinata agarro el paquete y lo tiro, después de unas horas hinata salía de trabajar y se sorprendió al ver a sasuke sentado en su auto

_ Hola sasuke kun ¿Qué haces aquí?_ dijo hinata

_ hola hinata, nada recién salía del trabajo y recordé que tu también salías a esta hora_ dijo sasuke_ ¿quieres que te lleve?

_ claro gracias sasuke kun_ dijo hinata subiéndose al auto de sasuke

Sasuke arranco, en el transcurso del camino hinata estaba callada, y sasuke sabía que algo le preocupaba

_ ¿Qué te preocupa hinata?_ dijo sasuke mirando la carretera

_ ¿eh?... no nada sasuke kun_ dijo hinata nerviosa

_ a mí no me engañas hinata, te conozco de años_ dijo sasuke_ dime

_ Bueno… veras, hace unos días recibí una cajita con algo adentro que me incomoda_ dijo hinata

_ Te acosan_ dijo sasuke muy serio_ ¿es algo indebido?

_ no diría indebido si no algo que solo algunas personas sabes_ dijo hinata bajando la cabeza

_ ¿te refieres al bebe?_ dijo sasuke

_ si recibo chupones_ dijo hinata_ debe ser una broma

_ ¿no será naruto?_ dijo sasuke

_ no lo creo… bueno naruto kun se emociono donde íbamos a tener una niña_ dijo hinata sonrojándose

_ ¿Por qué te confías con tanta facilidad hinata?_ dijo sasuke un tanto enojado

_ ¿de qué hablas sasuke kun?_ dijo hinata mirado a su amigo

_ ¿por qué confías y perdonas tan rápido en naruto?_ dijo sasuke mirando a hinata y parando el auto

_ bueno… no creo que naruto kun me mande esas cosas de mal gusto_ dijo hinata

_ ¡!te fue infiel hinata! ¡! Se acostó con sakura, en la oficina, en la casa de ella, hoteles y quien sabe quizás donde antes dormías con él!_ dijo sasuke enojado

Hinata empezó a tirar lágrimas y se tapo la cara con sus manos. Sasuke ese día tenía un mal día, primero tenía admiradoras que lo acosaban como en la primaria, después su casa tuvo un corte circuito con la electricidad y no tenia luz, un desayuno horrible, y para terminar había peleado por la empresa, estaba realmente enojado por todo lo que le paso en un solo día y todo ese enojo se lo desquito con hinata todo su enojo.

Sasuke cuando vio a hinata llorar, su enojo se fue, no le gustaba ver a su amiga llorar menos por causa de el, sasuke abrazo a hinata y le susurraba

_ lo lamento, lo lamento, no quería desquitarme contigo_ dijo sasuke_ tuve un mal día, lo lamento hinata

Hinata se separo de sasuke y lo miro

_ Tal vez naruto me daño, pero… sé que él no se desquitaría con… un bebe menos uno que tiene su sangre_ dijo hinata tirando lagrimas

_ sé que él no tiene tanta maldad_ dijo sasuke_ enserio lo lamento hinata

_ está bien sasuke kun tuviste mal día y estabas enojado_ dijo hinata sonriendo

Cuando sasuke llego a la casa de hinata, ella iba a bajar, pero escucho la voz de sasuke

_ hinata ten cuidado, por favor, si tienes problemas ve a mi casa o llámame_ dijo sasuke

_ Si sasuke kun_ dijo hinata saliendo

Hinata estaba cansada, fue al baño a echarse una ducha a relajarse cuando la llamaron, ella atendió pero nadie respondía, hinata estaba nerviosa y asustada, así que agarro el teléfono y llamo

__ neji nisan_ dijo hinata _

__ Hinata sama ¿Qué pasa?_ dijo neji _

__ ¿aun estas en la empresa?_ dijo hinata _

__ em… si pero ahora salgo, ¿tiene hambre?_ dijo neji _

__ si pero sabes, voy a cocinar algo ¿Qué te parece si vienes y te quedas?_ dijo hinata nerviosa _

__ ¿sucede algo hinata sama?_ dijo neji_

__ no, solo quería darse una cena deliciosa en forma de agradecimiento por todo lo que has hecho por mí?_ dijo hinata_

__ está bien hinata sama ahora voy para allá_ dijo neji un tanto preocupado, por los tonos de nervios de hinata_

__ de acuerdo te espero neji nisan_ dijo hinata sonriendo y aliviada _

__ Nos veremos_ dijo neji _

Hinata colgó y fue a preparar una cena y una habitación para neji, esa noche ella no quería quedarse sola en su casa, estaba nerviosa y asustada, y sabiendo que esta su primo alado de su habitación estaba más tranquila.

Después de un par de minutos neji llego

_ hola neji nisan_ dijo hinata sonriendo

_ hinata sama_ dijo neji_ mmm gracias por la invitación

_ de nada te dije que era como agradecimiento_ dijo hinata

_ Tome le traje esto se que son sus favoritos_ dijo neji dándole un paquete

Hinata lo abrió y sonrió había varios panecillos de canela

_ Muchas gracias neji nisan, pero pasa vamos a cenar_ dijo hinata

Neji entro y se sentó hinata traía la cena, cuando cenaba hinata estaba callado y jugando con su cena, neji lo había notado y sabia que significaba algo tenia preocupada a hinata

_ ¿pasa algo hinata sama?_ dijo neji

_ ¿eh?... no nada ¿Por qué preguntas?_ dijo hinata sonriendo

_ bueno me llamo repentinamente para cenar y no come nada, solo juega con su cena, y eso significa que algo le preocupa_ dijo neji

_ no es nada neji nisan está todo bien_ dijo hinata sonriendo

Hinata no quería decir nada porque no quería preocupar a nadie, especialmente a su familia que ellos enserio se preocupaban. La cena transcurrió tranquilamente, neji no quería pregunta por qué sabía que con hinata costaría un poco para que le diga que ocurre, cuando llego la hora de irse hinata se alarmo

_ sabes neji nisan, es… muy tarde por qué no te quedas a dormir_ dijo hinata

_ no es tan tarde hinata sama_ dijo neji

_ Pero no quiero que te pase nada_ dijo hinata tomándolo del brazo

_ tengo mi auto_ dijo neji indicándole

_ por favor neji nisan_ dijo neji

_ ¿dígame que pasa y me quedo?_ dijo neji_ ¿Qué la tiene asustada?

_ Bueno… eh recibido llamadas que nadie me contesta_ dijo hinata

_ ¿es uzumaki?_ dijo neji enojado_ ¿la esta acosando?

_ no, no es naruto_ dijo hinata_ cuando me llaman, el a veces esta enfrente para ver como estoy

_ ¿la han amenazado?_ dijo neji

_ no, solo que las llamadas me tienen nerviosa… por favor nisan quédate esta noche_ dijo hinata

_ está bien hinata sama_ dijo neji tomándola de los hombros_ pero si le llegan a decir algo que la lastima me dice por favor no quiero que le pase nada_ dijo con un tono preocupado

_ gracias nisan_ dijo abrazando a su primo

Neji entro y se quedo en casa de hinata, ella por esa noche estaba tranquila sabiendo que estaba neji

Naruto en su casa miraba unos papeles de la empresa, estaba nervioso por lo que iba a ser a la mañana siguiente quería invitar a hinata a cenar, sería el siguiente paso para enamorarla tenía esperanzas de que aceptara pero tenía que ser fuerte por si lo rechazaba, aunque hinata rechace la invitación no se rendía hizo promesas que va a cumplir.

El seguía enfocado en su trabajo cuando se escucho su celular, el abrió en la imagen tenia foto de hinata quería verla cada día aunque sea por foto, cuando abrió el mensaje tubo varias sensaciones, miedo, nervios, escalofríos pero principalmente mucho, mucho miedo, una sentimiento que en toda su vida tubo, a excepción cuando paso todo con hinata, cuando ella lo descubrió ahí tuvo miedo de perderla (cosa que paso), en el mensaje solo una frase repetida varias veces

"_cuídate, cuídate, cuídate, cuídate, cuídate, cuídate, cuídate, cuídate, cuídate, cuídate"_

No sabía cuántas veces estaba repetida esa palabra pero la última palabra lo dejo con escalofríos y confusión que decía: _"cuídalos"._

Eso puso a naruto realmente preocupado. Naruto por esa noche no podía dormir no lo dejaba dormir ese mensaje que no tenia remitente, iba a cuidar a sus seres queridos especialmente a hinata y su hija, porque ese cuídalos significaba que se acercaría a alguien de su familia o seres queridos, a el no le importaba morir, a veces quería morir por lo que paso con hinata.

No l importaba si le pasaba algo a el pero no iba a permitir que tocara a alguien que él amara, esa noche prometió proteger a todos y descubrir quien lo quiere asustar

Continuara…

Bueno espero que les haya gustado, dejen por favor comentarios o criticas, jeje. Quiero agradecer a todos quien haya leído mi historia y dejaron comentarios que me hicieron seguir adelante, también quiero decirle gracias a los nuevos lectores y dejaron sus comentarios, me alienta a seguir y terminar este fic jeje bueno ojala les haya gustado este capítulo si hay algo que no les gusto me dicen o algo que quieren que agregue, bueno nos veremos en el próximo cap.

Y lamento mucho adelantar todos los síntomas de hinata del embarazo me acordaba de mi hermana cuando estaba embarazada y tenía todos los síntomas en sol meses jajaja perdón enserio


	14. Chapter 14 cita y protección

Capitulo 14

Naruto ese día se levanto preocupado y nervioso, preocupado por el mensaje que recibió en su móvil y nervioso porque invitaría a hinata a salir, ya que eran fin de semana tendría todo el día con ella, naruto se vistió paso a comprar algunas cosas para hinata y fue al apartamento de hinata. Cuando llego golpeo la puerta pero se sorprendió y se asunto cuando vio que el que abría la perta era neji, neji enojado, frunció el seño y tomo por la camisa a naruto

_ ¿Qué haces aquí uzumaki?_ dijo neji enojado

_ neji yo… solo venia a ver a hinata_ dijo naruto cerrando los ojos y esperando el puñetazo

_ ¿Qué quieres de hinata sama?_ dijo neji

_ por favor neji… no quiero pelear_ dijo naruto_ no quiero hacer daño a hinata

_ Si le hiciste daño a hinata sama antes ¿Qué me hará cambiar la idea de lastimar a hinata sama ahora?_ dijo neji

_ Porque antes de lastimar a hinata, será cuando yo me mate_ dijo naruto

Neji soltó a naruto, iba a decir algo cuando salió hinata

_ Neji kun ¿Quién es?_ dijo hinata cuando se sorprendió al ver quien era_ ¿naruto?

_ hola hinata ¿podemos hablar?_ dijo naruto

_ Mmm si claro naruto_ dijo hinata_ neji adentro esta tu desayuno

_ gracias hinata sama_ dijo neji entrando_ pero antes, si vuelves a lastimar a hinata sama o la escucho llorar, te are desaparecer

_ antes de hacer llorar a hinata de nuevo estaré debajo de un puente ahogándome_ dijo naruto

Neji entro a la casa dejando a hinata y naruto

_ ¿que necesitas naruto?_ dijo hinata

_ solo… solo bueno hinata, bueno quería hablar contigo y_ decía naruto nervioso_ quería saber ¿si quieres ir a tomar un café o algo?

_ Bueno… no se naruto kun_ dijo hinata bajando la cabeza

_ vamos hinata, si no te gusta o te desagrada algo, te traeré de inmediato_ dijo naruto

_mmm de acuerdo naruto_ dijo hinata

_ ten hinata_ dijo naruto dándole el tazón que estaba envuelto y unas rozas_ bueno me entere que andabas con antojos así que

_ gracias naruto_ dijo hinata

Hinata entro y guardo el tazón y puso en un jarrón las flores

_ ¿está segura que va a salir con el uzumaki?_ dijo neji

_ si_ dijo hinata_ solo voy a saber si naruto cambio hablando con el

_ Si algo le hace el uzumaki dígamelo_ dijo neji

Hinata se acerco y lo abrazo

_ gracias por protegerme nisan_ dijo hinata yéndose

Hinata salió y naruto la estaba esperando afuera, naruto le llevo a un restaurante que estaba en el centro de la cuidad, cosa que hinata se sorprendió por que era el restaurante al que siempre lo llevaba naruto cuando salía de la escuela

_ Naruto, creí que este lugar había cerrado_ dijo hinata sorprendida

_ no, sabes que este lugar hace comidas deliciosas y siempre viene gente_ dijo naruto

Ellos se sentaron y ordenaron, un café y panecillos de canela

_ ¿Cómo has estado hinata?_ dijo naruto

_ Bien naruto solo algunos mareos_ dijo hinata sonriendo

_ en mi casa todavía no se va la emoción de la bebe_ dijo naruto

_ A mí tampoco, bueno es… nuestro primer hijo_ dijo hinata

_ sabes hinata, ahí a veces cuando me levanto que no me dan ganas de vivir, pensar todo el daño que te hice y no merecerías, no me daban ganas de seguir adelante, pero cuando me pongo a pensar en nuestra hija me imagino a nuestra familia junta, es n sueño maravilloso, un sueño que quiero alcanzar, pero para que eso ocurra debo recuperarte_ dijo naruto

_yo… naruto_ dijo hinata bando la cabeza cuando sintió algo cálido en su mano, miro y era la mano de naruto

_ no te traje aquí para que me perdones, no te voy a presionar_ dijo naruto

_ gracias naruto, porque aun debo pensar_ dijo hinata

_ Yo soy el que te agradece_ dijo naruto_ por salir conmigo

_ creí que era un amigo de nisan por que tardaba mucho en entrar_ dijo hinata

_ ¿neji vive contigo?_ dijo naruto con un tanto celoso pero sabía que era su primo

_ anoche lo invite a cenar, por todo lo que hizo por mi y como era tarde se quedo a dormir_ dijo hinata

_ extraño tus comidas, especialmente tu ramen_ dijo naruto_ no aguantaba para que llegara el viernes

_ Porque los viernes lo preparaba_ dijo hinata sonriendo

_ así, a veces me decía si hice algo mal para que no prepares ramen todos los días_ dijo naruto_ pero me di cuenta que era porque me cuidabas

_ Aunque yo sabía que te ibas a icharaku's_ dijo hinata

_ ¿lo sabías?_ dijo naruto_ yo pensaba que si te decía te ibas a enfadar

_ Bueno, una cosa favorita no se puede sacar de un día para otro_ dijo hinata sonriendo

_ cuando te iba a ver a casa aunque sea de enfrente me hizo acordar cuando iba a buscarte_ dijo naruto

_ a mi igual, también este restaurante y muchas cosas en la cuidad, es como si se hubiese detenido el tiempo_ dijo hinata_ nada cambio

_ es verdad_ dijo naruto

Ellos siguieron conversando de cuando iban a la escuela después de su comida fueron a otro lugar a caminar, ellos estaban en silencio cuando hinata se detuvo, naruto miro a la dirección que miraba hinata, y sonrían era un parque donde jugaban niños

_ ojala nuestra hija sea parecida a ti_ dijo naruto_ será la bebe más hermosa

Hinata sonrió y bajo la cabeza tocando su vientre

_ Mmm naruto, ¿tú en estos días me has llamado o enviado algo?_ pregunto hinata recordando lo que pasaba últimamente

_ mmm no, enviar solo fueron las flores y tu teléfono nadie me lo quiso dar_ dijo naruto_ ¿Por qué?

_ eh, no nada solo quería saber_ dijo hinata sin mirarlo

_ ¿alguien te molesta?_ dijo naruto acercándose

_ No, solo preguntaba_ dijo hinata

_ tu no preguntas por que si hinata_ dijo naruto_ sé que no soy de confiar, te hice daño pero si alguien te amenaza o te moleste pido que me lo digas hinata, quiero protegerte de personas como yo

Hinata lo miro a los ojos

_ enserio naruto no es nada_ dijo hinata_ solo unas llamadas que me hacen, debe estar mal la línea

Naruto luego recordó el mensaje, y ahí lo invadió una sensación de miedo, a la persona que se refería el mensaje era a hinata y su hija, naruto se acerco a hinata y lo abrazo, cosa que hinata estaba sorprendida

_ por favor hinata ten mucho cuidado, si te dicen algo como amenazador me dices_ dijo naruto

_ te dije que no era nada naruto_ dijo hinata intentado separarse

_ ¡por favor hinata!_ dijo naruto abrazándola más fuerte

_ está bien naruto_ dijo hinata

Después de una tarde juntos naruto había quedado preocupado, había dejado a hinata en casa, ella se despidió con la mano

_ gracias por la noche naruto_ dijo hinata

_ gracias a ti por aceptar_ dijo naruto

Cuando hinata entro, naruto miro a la ventana, ahí vio a neji sentado en el sofá, neji de adentro vio que naruto le hacía señas que salga, neji con la escusa que tenía que sacar la basura salió afuera aun lado de la casa estaba naruto

_ ¿Qué quieres uzumaki?_ dijo neji

_ te quiero pedir un favor_ dijo naruto

_ yo no haré favores a un…_ decía neji enojado cuando lo interrumpió naruto al ser tomado de sus hombros

_ ¡!es de hinata!_ dijo naruto

_ ¿Qué pasa con hinata sama?_ dijo neji

_ por favor quiero que te quedes aquí con hinata, no quiero que ella este sola_ dijo naruto

_ ¿Por qué?_ dijo neji

_ Me conto de las llamadas y a mi igual me envían mensaje y tengo miedo por hinata_ dijo naruto_ por favor protege a hinata

_ sabes que siempre la protegeré incluso de ti_ dijo neji entrando a casa

_ gracias neji_ dijo naruto yéndose a casa

Y por alguna razón en ese momento se sentía observado, el miro para todos lado pero no vio a nadie, la persona que lo observa, miro con rencor la casa de hinata

_ Muy pronto todo acabara_ dijo esa persona y se fue

Continuara…

Bueno un cap mas muy poquito para el final, muchas gracias a todos que leyeron mis historias y a los nuevos lectores que dejaron comentarios que me hicieron seguir adelante con la historia, por favor dejen reviews o criticas


	15. Chapter 15 desgracia y tristeza

Capitulo 15

Han pasado días hasta convertirse en meses, hinata tenía 4 meses de embarazo estaba ansiosa por que su hija pateara y sintiera sus primeros movimientos de vida, neji vivía en su casa después de lo que naruto le dijo, quedo inquieto y nervioso, hinata se extraño porque su primo quería quedarse pero estaba tranquila sabiendo que no estaba sola, naruto la veía constantemente enfrente o la acompañaba a su trabajo.

Hinata sabía que el naruto de antes volvió y estaba segura que la decisión que tomara será correcta, el mes naruto siempre estaba con ella, cada vez que salía de su casa a trabajar lo veía enfrente no quería acercarse mucho por neji, pero siempre la sorprendía como los viejos tiempos esa mañana ella quería hacer una cena especial, cuando volvía a casa vio a naruto comprando en una tienda de bebes

_ ¿naruto qué haces aquí?

_ ¡ahh!, hinata… ¿Qué haces aquí?_ dijo naruto nervioso

_ bueno me levante de buen humor y con ganas de cocinar_ dijo hinata

_ yo… bueno venia a ver ropa de hombre_ dijo naruto

_ en una tienda de bebes_ dijo hinata sonrojada

_ bueno es… para un colega tendrá un hijo_ dijo naruto sonrojado

_ bueno, me tengo que ir neji despertara pronto sabes que los lunes se levanta tarde_ dijo hinata sonriendo

Cuando hinata se iba naruto la llamo

_ hinata… bueno si no tienes nada que hacer… que tal si vas a la empresa y salimos hacemos un picnic_ dijo naruto

_ ¿no tienes que trabajar?_ dijo hinata sorprendida

_nah, mi padre no creo que se enoje por irme temprano_ dijo naruto

_ De acuerdo naruto, pasare por la empre como a las 4_ dijo hinata

_ perfecto te espero haya hinata chan_ dijo naruto yéndose pero escondiendo el paquete tras su espalda

Hinata se extraño cuando vio a naruto que iba pegado a la pared escondiendo algo pero sonrió, cuando llego a casa preparo una gran cena, hinata ya tenía una decisión pero quería estar segura, con sakura ya no tenía miedo de que naruto vuelva con ella o la engañe por que hace semanas atrás una persona inesperada fue a su casa para hablar con ella

_Flash back _

_Hace una semana antes de que hinata cumpla los 4 meses, hinata estaba nerviosa sobre la decisión si le pediría a naruto el divorcio o le daría una segundo oportunidad, sabía que naruto había cambiado pero no sabía si esa cambio se iría si volvía a ver a sakura que extrañamente ahora andaba desaparecida, tenía miedo de que todo vuelva a empezar, no estaba confundida si no con miedo, ella esa mañana se estaba arreglando para ir a casa de su padre, cuando golpearon, hinata fue abrir y se sorprendió cuando vio a una persona que en la secundaria la odiaba_

__ tu_ dijo hinata_

__ Hola hinata tanto tiempo_ dijo la persona de cabellos rojos_

__karin san ¿Qué hace aquí?_ dijo hinata sorprendida_

__ quería hablar contigo_ dijo karin _

__ ah claro pasa_ dijo hinata dejando entrar a karin_

_Karin entro y se sentó en el sofá_

__ ¿te debes estarás preguntado que hace la chica que te molestaba en la escuela_ dijo karin sonriendo_

__ Bueno…_ dijo hinata mirando a otro lado _

__ sé que es muy tarde por que pasaron, bueno años pero quería pedirte perdón_ dijo karin_

__ ¿Por qué?_ dijo hinata sin entender_

__ en secundaria, te molestaba solo por un supuesto enamoramiento que tenia_ dijo karin_ yo pensaba que me quitabas a sasuke kun y lo que sentía por sasuke no era amor_

__ con sasuke kun solo éramos amigos_ dijo hinata_

__ si lo sé_ dijo karin_ pero en ese tiempo, mi mente era sasuke y no me daba cuenta de la persona que tenia a lado que me amaba hasta ahora y yo lastimándote por lo que me decía sakura que me ibas a robar a sasuke mientras él no era nada mío, por eso lo lamento mucho hinata_ dijo karin_

__ No hay nada que disculparse karin san_ dijo hinata sonriendo_ eso ya es pasado _

__ Hinata ¿Qué aras con naruto?_ dijo karin seria_

__ ¿de qué hablas karin san?_ dijo hinata sorprendida_

__ se de tu separación tuya y naruto, creo que una parte la culpa también es mía_ dijo karin_

__ No entiendo_ dijo hinata_

__ Sakura me contaba los planes que tenia, y comenzaba con naruto_ dijo karin _

__ Entonces ellos si estaban por amor_ dijo hinata levantándose y tirando lágrimas_

__ ¡no! No había amor, no por parte de sakura y tampoco creo que parte de naruto_ dijo karin_

__ ¿!entonces por que estuvo con ella!?_ dijo hinata _

__ no sé por qué naruto estuvo con ella, pero era parte del plan de sakura_ dijo karin_

__ ¿Qué le hice tanto a sakura?, sasuke kun es mi amigo amo a naruto me case con el_ dijo hinata sentándose_

__ No sé que tiene sakura en la cabeza pero no es bueno_ dijo karin_ hinata si amas a naruto, dale una oportunidad, no le des la satisfacción a sakura, ella quiere verte infeliz y ver sufrir a naruto_

_Hinata miro con los ojos abierto a karin, karin la tomo de los hombros_

__ no hagas que los planes de sakura se vayan cumpliendo_ dijo karin_

__ gracias karin san_ dijo hinata sonriendo pero tirando lágrimas_

__ y por favor hinata ten cuidado, sakura está mal, ten cuidado con ella y protege a tu bebe_ dijo hinata_

__ seria capas de dañarlo_ dijo hinata alarmada y poniendo una mano en su vientre_

__ Eso no lo sé_ dijo karin _

__ Muchas gracias karin san_ dijo hinata_

__ no me gustaba ver una familia separarse_ dijo karin_ ¿espero que podamos ser amigas?_

__ Claro me encantaría_ dijo hinata sonriendo_ ¿por cierto karin san, con quien está?_

__ con suigetsu, el siempre me molestaba pero me ama como yo a él_ dijo karin _

__ me alegro karin san_ dijo hinata sonriendo sonrojada_ con lo que me dijo sé qué hacer _

_Fin del flash back _

Hinata estaba contenta tenía una amiga, que pensaba que la odiaba pero no era así, con la visita de karin se resolvieron muchas cosas, ella pensaba que su madre era una mujer maravillosa, su consejo había dado resultado, darle tiempo al tiempo y todo se resolverá, ahora no tenia confusión alguna, ese día le iba a decir a naruto que le daría una oportunidad. Cuando tenía todo listo para su día de campo se fue a la empresa a buscar a su esposo.

En la empresa naruto solo sonreía, miraba una cosa que le había comprado a su bebe, estaba concentrado cuando golpearon, el miro y vio que era karin

_ Karin ¿Qué haces aquí?_ dijo naruto sorprendido

_ necesito hablar contigo seriamente naruto_ dijo karin

_ ¿Qué pasa?_ dijo naruto

Karin entro y se sentó enfrente de naruto

_ sé que nunca nos llevamos bien y siempre te humillaba antes pero ahora es muy serio_ dijo karin

_ ¿te paso algo?_ dijo naruto

_ a mí no se trata de sakura_ dijo karin

_ no me interesa que pase con ella_ dijo naruto serio

_ tienes que escucharme_ dijo karin enojada

_ Si se trata de la mujer que hizo que me separar de mi familia, no_ dijo naruto

_ Pero también se trata de hinata y tu bebe_ dijo karin

_ ¿Qué pasa con ellas?_ dijo naruto mirándola_ ¡!habla!

_ Pienso que puede estar en peligro_ dijo karin

_ ¿sakura quiere hacerles daño?_ dijo naruto

_ no lo sé la última vez que hablamos fue cuando te estabas separando de hinata_ dijo karin_ ella desarrollo un odio contra hinata, por que en la secundaria pensaba que estaba con sasuke ella tenía la imaginación que era novia de sasuke_ dijo karin

_ no permitiré que dañen a hinata y mucho menos a mi hija_ dijo naruto

_ respóndeme algo naruto_ dijo karin_ ¿quieres a hinata?

En ese momento antes de responder no se dieron cuenta que alguien escuchaba detrás de la puerta

_ no, no quiero a hinata_ dijo naruto

_ ¿!que!? ¿Quieres aunque sea a tu bebe?_ dijo karin enojada

_ Tampoco_ dijo naruto

Ahí se escucho algo que se cayó naruto se dirigía a la puerta pero antes de abrir le dijo a karin

_ no quiero a hinata la amo y mi hija es mi vida como hinata_ dijo abriendo la puerta

Cuando miro se sorprendió ver cosas tirada de comida

_ Maldición hinata_ dijo naruto saliendo de la oficina corriendo seguido por karin y no sabía porque pero tenía una sensación de pánico

Hinata corría todo lo que podía, estaba destrozada había escucho a naruto decir que no la amaba a ella ni a su hija, cuando llego a una esquina esperaba a que cambie la luz del semáforo para cruzar cuando escucho una voz que no quería escuchar

_ hola hinatita chan_ dijo la voz

Hinata volteo lentamente y vio a sakura

_ ¿Cómo has estado?_ dijo sakura burlándose_ te gustaron los regalos que te envié

_ Tú fuiste_ dijo hinata

_ Si quería darle un regalo al bebe_ dijo sakura

_ ¿!que quieres de mi!?_ dijo hinata tirando lagrimas_ sasuke kun solo somos amigos

_ ¡!no te atrevas decir el nombre de sasuke kun!_ dijo sakura_ ¿Qué se siente que te quiten al hombre que amas?

_ tú no quieres a naruto kun, yo amo a naruto kun, yo no entiendo porque tanto odio sakura san_ dijo hinata tirando lagrimas

_ ¡!cállate, cállate! Me hartaste_ dijo sakura acercándose a hinata

Hinata retrocedía asustada agarrándose el vientre

_ ¡!me hartaste, te odio, porque me quitaste a sasuke, me hartaste porque todos te quieren!_ dijo sakura enojada y agarrándose la cabeza_ ¡!me hartaste porque eres la buena y yo la mala! , Te odio_ dijo en susurro_ ¡!te odio!_ dijo por última vez empujando a hinata a la calle

Cerca de ahí naruto corría tratando de alcanzar a hinata pero lo que vio le congelo el corazón, vio a hinata que se estampaba contra un auto y caía al suelo, naruto se acerco corriendo con lagrimas en los ojos, cuando estaba con hinata vio que sangre caía de su cabeza

_ ¡no amor, por favor no me dejes por favor!_ dijo naruto tirando lagrimas_ ¡!Lamen a una ambulancia!

Karin se acerco y vio con los ojos abiertos y luego dirigió su mirada a sakura que solo sonreía

_ ¿!que has hecho!?_ dijo karin

_ solo tirar la basura_ dijo sakura yéndose

Karin no iba a seguir a sakura, hinata ahora era lo importante, llamo una ambulancia, que llego un cuestión de minutos, naruto en la ambulancia tomaba la mano de hinata tirando lagrimas, pero sabía que le dirían algo horrible

Continuara…

¡no me odien!, se que está mal pero no quiere decir que termine mal solo hay que esperas los últimos capítulos, lamento mucho lo de hinata pero solo hay que esperar el final el siguiente cap traer una sorpresa. Espero que les haya gustado el cap

Muchas gracias nuevamente por los comentarios a todos los que leyeron y le dieron una oportunidad a mi fic enserio gracias. Por favor dejen reviews o criticas no vemos en el próximo cap con lleno de sorpresas XD


	16. Chapter 16 odio y mas odio

Capitulo 16

En el hospital estaban todos los seres queridos de hinata, hasta la familia uzumaki, la familia hyuga estaba en un rincón, hanabi en una silla estaba con la cabeza gacha pero se veía que tiraba lagrimas, kushina estaba sentado con minato tomando sus manos, todas las amigas de hinata incluso sus esposos y parejas estaban ahí, naruto caminaba se sentaba estaba demasiado preocupado, suigetsu la pareja de karin estaba en la policía con su amigo jugo estaban investigando sobre sakura, después de unos minutos llego la familia uchiha, sasuke sin esperar fue a naruto y lo agarro del cuello de la camisa

_¿qué paso naruto?_ dijo sasuke enojado

Naruto solo tiraba lágrimas

_ sakura… empujo a hinata a la calle y un auto la arrollo_ dijo karin en un rincón

Todos quedaron sorprendidos, naruto solo se agarro la cabeza todo por lo que se había esforzado en recuperar caía a pedazos , después de unos minutos salió tsunade sacándose los guates blancos, todos se levantaron y se acercaron

_ ¿tsunade sama, como esta mi hija?_ dijo hiashi preocupado

_ bueno hinata, está bien algunos golpes en la cabeza, y algunas costillas rotas… pero_ dijo tsunade bajando la cabeza

_ no me diga que_ dijo kushina sin poder continuar por que empezó a llorar

_ hinata perdió al bebe_ dijo tsunade_ el golpe que recibió fue muy fuerte, y el bebe no estaba totalmente desarrollado, lo lamento_ dijo tsunade suspirando

La mayoría tiraba lagrimas, el padre de hinata se tuvo que sentar, neji y sasuke solo fruncían en el seño, itachi miraba a hanabi que se iba corriendo y luego a su madre que se había desmayado gaara en un rincón suspiro y acaricio su frente con la mano, naruto en su asiento estaba en shock, no procesaba lo que dijo la doctora, había perdido a su hija

_ no, no puede der_ dijo naruto_ no… mi hija no… ella no tiene… no mi bebe_ dijo naruto tomándose la cabeza

Sasuke frunció el seño se acerco a naruto y lo golpeo lo más fuerte que pudo en la quijada

_ ¡!No te lamentes ahora!_ dijo sasuke enojado_ ¡!Tu tuviste la culpa, por engañar a hinata con esa loca!

Naruto solo se limpio y quedo sentado en el suelo

_ ¡tranquilícense están en un hospital!_ dijo tsunade

_ ¿podemos ver a mi hija_ dijo hiashi de su asiento

_ hay que esperar unas horas, sigue dormida por la anestesia donde la operamos_ dijo tsunade_ ¿quieren que cuando despierte le diga

_ no lo haré yo_ dijo hiashi_ esto será duro

Todos quedaron en silencio solo se escucharon los pasos de tsunade irse, pero después se escucharon unos pasos que caminaba hacia ellos, karin miro y vio a suigetsu con jugo

_ ¿suigetsu que paso?_ dijo karin nerviosa

_ nada, es como si la hubiese tragado la tierra_ dijo suigetsu

_ ¿revisaron su casa?_ dijo sasuke tocando su mano

_ Si y no saben lo que encontramos parecía la casa del terror_ dijo suigetsu

_ ¿Qué encontraron?_ dijo kushina

_ Bueno para empezar, su casa estaba totalmente destruida_ dijo suigetsu_ lo escalofriantes, en su habitación las paredes estaban tapizadas de las fotos de sasuke y naruto

Todos quedaron sorprendidos, naruto los miro y luego a sasuke que solo bajaba la cabeza

_ Pero eso no es todo_ dijo jugo

_ ¿Qué mas encontraron?_ dijo itachi

_ Bueno había una caja, en su armario, adentro había fotografías de hinata_ dijo jugo

_ ¿de hinata?_ dijo neji acercándose

_ sí, pero no es la raro, en las fotos estaban tachadas el rostro y vientre_ fijo suigetsu_ también en la caja había chupones y un sonajero

Todos quedaron sorprendidos y horrorizados

_ ¿no saben dónde puede estar o donde puede irse?_ dijo minato

_ Eso no lo sabemos, irse de la cuidad no creemos por que estaba todas sus cosas y además vimos papeles que decían que en pocas semanas tenía que desalojar_ dijo suigetsu

_ creemos que puede estar escondida, quizás esperando noticias de hinata_ dijo jugo

_ ¿espero, ósea… que quiere matar a mi hija_ dijo hiashi levantándose

_ puede ser posible_ dijo suigetsu_ bueno seguiremos buscando cualquier detalle les diremos

Suigetsu se despidió de karin y se retiro con jugo, después de unos segundos apareció tsunade

_ hiashi san hinata despertó_ dijo tsunade

La familia hyuga se levanto y fueron a la habitación, kushina miro a su hijo y se arrodillo

_ Hijo se que duele todo esto pero, debes ver a hinata, ella te necesita_ dijo kushina

_ Todo esto es mi culpa_ dijo naruto llorando_ dañe a hinata y mate a mi bebe

_ ¡!Tú no hiciste nada naruto!_ dijo kushina enojada

_ ¡!Si no me hubiera enredado con sakura nada de esto estaría pasando!_ dijo naruto_ no puedo ver a hinata

_ naruto tienes que ir ella te necesita ahora más que nuca_ dijo kushina

Naruto miro a su madre se levanto y fue a su habitación pero antes de entrar escuchaba

Adentro en el cuarto hinata abría los ojos lentamente y miro a su padre, tío y primo

_ ¿Cómo estas cariño?_ dijo hiashi tomando su mano

_ pa… papa_ dijo hinata

Hinata miraba donde estaba, y vio que estaba en el cuarto de un hospital, ahí ella recordó todo, hinata con la mano que tenia libre tocaba su vientre pero no tenía la sensación que antes tenia se sentía vacía, hinata habia entrado en pánico y comenzó a tirar lagrimas

_ papa… dime ¿mi bebe… está bien?_ dijo hinata rota su voz por las lagrimas

_ Hija… yo_ dijo hiashi pero no podía mirar s hinata y bajo la cabeza

Hinata abrió los ojos y empezó a negar con la cabeza

_ No… no… papa… dime que… mi bebe está bien_ dijo hinata

_ Lo… lamento hija_ dijo hiashi

_ ¡papa… que me den a mi bebe!_ dijo hinata tratándose de levantar pero neji se lo impidió

_ calma hinata_ dijo neji

_ que me den a mi bebe_ dijo hinata tirando la cabeza para atrás_ soy mala madre… soy mala… madre

_ no digas eso hinata_ dijo hiashi_ puedes tener más oportunidades

_ no es… verdad, soy mala persona_ dijo hinata mirando a la ventana

_ ¡no es verdad… no eres mala persona, eres una maravillosa hija_ dijo hiashi

_ entonces ¿Por qué perdí todo?_ dijo hinata_ perdí a mi madre, perdí a… al hombre que amaba… perdí a mi hija_ dijo con voz entrecortada_ me quiero… morir… morir e irme con mi bebe

Todos quedaron destrozados, no entendían porque todo esto le pasaba a hinata, hinata estaba en silencio con lágrimas cayéndole de los ojos. Ella escucho golpear y dirigió su mirada a la puerta vio que era naruto

_ ¿Qué quieres uzumaki?_ dijo hiashi acercándose a la puerta

_ quiero hablar con hinata por favor

_ ¡no tienes derecho…_ dijo hiashi cuando fue interrumpido

_ quiero hablar con papa_ dijo hinata mirándola ventana

_ está bien cualquier cosa nos llamas hinata_ dijo hiashi saliendo seguido por hizashi y neji

Naruto había quedado solo con hinata, el estaba destrozado mirando a hinata que tenía los ojos hinchados pero le salían todavía lagrimas

_ hinata_ dijo naruto

_ De seguro ya sabes_ dijo hinata con voz apagada_ perdí al bebe

_ si_ dijo naruto

_ ¿estás feliz?_ dijo hinata

_ ¿Qué?_ dijo naruto sin comprender

_ tu no querías al bebe_ dijo hinata_ de seguro era un obstáculo para tu relación con sakura san

Hinata quedo en shock escuchar a hinata decir eso

_ ¿Cómo… como… ¡cómo puedes decir es!?_ dijo naruto enojado_ ¡!era mi hija también!

_ ¡!Cállate!_ dijo hinata mirándolo a los ojos_ no te quiero escuchar mas… todo lo que dices… son solo mentiras

_ no son mentiras, te amo hinata y ame a nuestra bebe_ dijo naruto

_ no… no nos amas, te escuche_ dijo hinata

_ si vas a escuchar, escucha toda la conversación_ dijo naruto_ dije que te amaba y mi hija era mi vida

_ Ya no te creo_ dijo hinata_ ya… no puedo creerte… iba a darte una oportunidad

_ hinata… tienes que creerme te amo_ dijo naruto

_ Pero yo no_ dijo hinata_ te odio… odio al verte amado… odio a ver aceptado ser tu novia, odio al verme casado contigo_ dijo apretando sus manos en la cama_ odio el día que te conocí

Naruto sintió que miles de cuchillos se clavaban en su corazón, hinata su esposa lo odiaba

_ le diré a itachi que te de los papeles de divorcio… quiero estar atada a ti nunca mas_ dijo hinata_ no quiero verte nunca mas

_ No me digas eso hinata… yo no tenía… nada que ver con sakura, como puedes pensar que voy a estar con la persona que te daño a ti y a mi hija_ dijo naruto acercándose y tomándola de las manos

_ ¡no me toques!_ dijo hinata tratando de soltarse_ no quiero que me toques

_ te amo hinata_ dijo naruto tirando lagrimas

_ vete_ dijo hinata_ y no vuelvas mas, no te quiero ver_ dijo hinata mirándolo con odio

_ hinata_ dijo naruto mirando a hinata

_ ¡!Vete!_ dijo hinata

Naruto soltó a hinata despacio e iba a la puerta antes de abrirla escucho a hinata

_ quiero morir... morir y reunirme con mi bebe_ dijo hinata

Naruto salió de la habitación y estaba neji apoyado en una pared

_ mañana pasara itachi para qué firmes los papales del divorcio_ dijo neji

_ no firmare nada_ dijo naruto

_ tendrás que hacerlo, cuando hinata sama salga del hospital nos iremos de aquí_ dijo neji

_ ¿de qué hablas?_ dijo naruto

_ hiashi sama piensa, que hinata sama saldrá adelante lejos de aquí_ dijo neji

_ ¡la alejaran de sus amigos!_ dijo naruto enojado

_ ¿Qué amigos?_ dijo neji_ itachi cuando termine con el caso se irán con su familia, sasuke y gaara se mudaran cerca de hinata sama, sus amigas aunque están lejos pueden llamarla, aquí hinata sama no tiene a nadie, solo un hombre que la lastimo y una loca que le arrebato a su hija, si no firmas las papeles encontrare la forma de que lo hagas_ dijo neji entrando al cuarto hacerle compañía a su prima hasta que su tío llegue que fue a buscar ropa para hinata, naruto estaba con los ojos abiertos por lo que escucho de neji, todos se iban, todos se alejaban.

Naruto miro la puerta de la habitación de hinata la toco con su mano y se alejo, minato miro que su hijo se acercaba miro su mirada y estaba sin vida y vacía

_ hijo_ dijo minato

_ perdí todo_ dijo naruto_ perdí a todos, especialmente a mi hija y a mi esposa

_ nos tienes a nosotros naruto_ dijo minato

_ ustedes de seguro piensan que soy un monstruo_ dijo naruto con la cabeza baja

_ no es verdad naruto_ dijo kushina acercándose

_ Pero eso soy, lastime a mi esposa, la lastime tanto que me aborrece me ve como su peor enemigo_ dijo naruto

_ debes darle tiempo a hinata ahora ella está demasiado dolida_ dijo kushina_ perdió también a su bebe y…_ dijo kushina pero fue interrumpida por su hijo

_ hinata se va, se va de aquí para no verme_ dijo naruto

Sus padres se sorprendieron cuando lo escucharon

_ voy a casa necesito estar solo_ dijo naruto

_ Pero hijo_ dijo kushina intentado de retener a naruto

_ nos veremos después_ dijo naruto

Naruto había salido de la clínica y fue a casa que compartía antes con hinata, cuando entro se sentó en el suelo, y empezó a llorar con todo lo que tenia

_ Hinata… bebe_ dijo naruto_ perdónenme las dos

Naruto se tiraba del cabello y no se había dado cuenta que había alguien enfrente

_ ¿Cómo está hinata?_ dijo la persona

Naruto se destapo sus ojos despacio y abrió los ojos, como se atrevía estar enfrente de el después de lo que hizo

_ me entere que perdió al bebe, es una lástima, pero debe entender el dolor cuando te sacan a alguien_ dijo sakura poniendo un plato con comida

_ ¿Cómo te atreves a venir después de lo que hiciste?_ dijo naruto

_ yo no hice nada, hinata debía entender que toda la vida no es felicidad_ dijo sakura_ ¿tienes hambre? Te prepare una deliciosa cena

_ ¡!Como puedes decirme esto, mataste a mi bebe!_ dijo naruto con odio_ mataste a mi hija y me separaste de mi esposa

_ fue ojo por ojo, naruto, hinata me quito a sasuke, y luego te ella te alejaba de mi_ dijo sakura trayendo cubiertos_ no iba a permitir que me saque todo

_ ¿!por que mastate a un ser inocente!? Si querías dañar a alguien lo hubieras echo conmigo_ dijo naruto

_ porque quería que hinata sienta en carne viva que es el dolor_ dijo sakura acercándose a naruto

_ ¿Por qué odias tanto a hinata?_ dijo naruto

_ ¿Por qué la odio dices? ¡! Sabes por qué, por que hizo mi vida un infierno, me quito a sasuke, me quito a mis amigas, para todos los ojos ella era la buenita y hermosa hinata hyuga, mientras yo era la fastidiosa y fácil de la escuela_ dijo sakura_ ahora que me deshice de ella podemos estar juntos, podemos tener otro bebe

_ antes de estar contigo prefiero morir, porque aquí no tengo a nadie_ dijo naruto_ me sacaste a hinata, mataste a mi hija, todos me odian y si la única que tengo eres tú, prefiero morir

Sakura quedo con los ojos abiertos, bajo la cabeza pero estaba sonriendo

_ concedido_ dijo sakura en susurro

Naruto no había escuchado y antes de darse cuenta tenía un agudo dolor en el estomago, el se fijo y sakura le había clavado un cuchillo

_ Sasuke me había dicho lo mismo, que soy un estorbo y prefería estar con hinata_ dijo sakura

Naruto no podía hablar de sus labios salía sangre, el bajo una mano y cuando la miro salía sangre, miro a sakura que todavía le hablaba pero le clavaba mas fuerte el cuchillo

_ sabes ¿Por qué no mate a sasuke?_ dijo sakura acercándose al oído de naruto_ porque mi amor por el es mas fuerte, que mi amor por ti tu solo eras mi tapete, por una parte te odiaba, cada vez que quería hablar con sasuke tu siempre interrumpías con tus tontos sentimientos, y mientras tú estabas encima mío, hinata estaba con sasuke lavándole el cerebro

Sakura saco el cuchillo y naruto cayo de rodilla su visión de hacia borroso

_ Lo que me dijeron en medicina es verdad hay una parte entre el estomago y el pecho que te mata de un solo toque_ dijo sakura_ te agradezco naruto, gracias a ti destruí a hinata

Naruto ya no podía moverse de sus ojos salían lagrimas, sakura se agacho y le dio un beso en la frente

_ adiós amor, descansa en paz_ dijo sakura saliendo de la casa

Naruto en el suelo escucha sus latimos que iban parando su visión se hacía negro poco a poco hasta quedarse en la oscuridad total

Continuara…

Hola lamento mucho lo que hice en este capa, ¿pero terminara asó o no?, para saber como termina esperen el siguiente cap puede traer sorpresas inesperadas, bueno espero que les haya gustado y lamento mucho los errores estaba inspirada y escribí rápido. Por favor dejen reviews, criticas o comentarios XD

Quiero agradecer a todos los que leyeron mi historia y a los nuevos lectores que dejaron sus comentarios me hacen seguir adelante y terminar este fic enserio gracias


	17. Chapter 17 oportunidades

Capitulo 17

**Todo estaba oscuro no se veía nada solo oscuridad, naruto solo esperaba ver a su hija o el infierno por todo lo que paso pero solo veía oscuridad **

**_ "eh muerto"_ dijo naruto al ver oscuridad_ me lo merecía, dañe a hinata y lastime a mi hija **

**Cuando naruto pensó que había muerto se escucho en la oscuridad **

"_**naruto kun"**_

**Naruto al escuchar esa vos tan delicada sabían quién era**

**_ "hinata"_ dijo naruto_ "¿Dónde estás hinata?"**

"_**amor, por favor despierta"**_

_**_**_**" ¿para qué quieres que despierte hinata, te lastime, mate a nuestra bebe_ dijo naruto cerrando los ojos **

"_**te necesito naruto kun"**_

_**_**_** ¿acaso no estás enojada?_ dijo naruto_ ¿acaso me perdonaste?**

"_**por favor amor abre los ojos"**_

**Naruto miro la oscuridad y sonrió **

**_ "¿enserio quieres que regrese hinata?_ dijo naruto**

"_**te amo naruto kun"**_

**Naruto tiro unas lagrimas de felicidad, escuchaba y su hinata lo había perdonado, naruto miraba la oscuridad pero a lo lejos se veía un puntito blanco, naruto se dirigió hacia ella y esperaba ver de nuevo el rostro de la mujer que amaba**

Naruto empezaba abrir los ojos veía borroso pero veía cortinas azotándose, cuando intento moverse le dolía todo el cuerpo

_ "¿Por qué me duele todo si sakura solo me apuñalo el estomago?"_ dijo naruto

Naruto intento mover la mano pero sintió algo cálido miro y ahí una mano blanca aparentado la suyo, naruto siguió el brazo y tiro lagrimas de felicidad, su esposa estaba ahí acostada tomando su mano

_ hinata_ dijo naruto

Hinata sintió que alguien le hablaba abrió los ojos y se sorprendió ver a naruto despierto, ella tiro unas lagrimas de felicidad

_ naruto kun_ dijo hinata en susurro_ ¡naruto kun!_ dijo tirándose a naruto_ despertaste amor, creí que te iba a perder

_ en la oscuridad escuche tu voz, gracias hinata por darme una oportunidad_ dijo naruto abrazado con fuerza a hinata

_ Eh, ¿oportunidad de que naruto kun?_ dijo hinata separándose de naruto

_ ¿!donde esta sakura, te cuidado no te vaya a lastimar!?_ dijo naruto recordando

_ ¿sakura san?, acaso volvió de Inglaterra_ dijo hinata sin entender

_ ¿de qué hablas hinata, por culpa de ella nos separamos y perdimos a nuestra bebe?_ dijo naruto_ ¿y que estas haciendo aquí deberías estar en reposo?

_ Pero estoy bien naruto kun, tu estas lastimado_ dijo hinata_ ¿Qué bebe?

_ una apuñalada no es nada si te atropello un auto_ dijo naruto

_ ¿acaso no te acuerdas que paso amor?_ dijo hinata tomando su mano

_ ¿de qué me tengo que acordar?_ dijo naruto

_ hace casi tres meses, nosotros tuvimos una discusión, estaba lloviendo fuerte, nosotros peleamos y te fuiste, unas horas después llamo el hospital, tuviste un accidente de auto_ dijo hinata

Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido, miro su cuerpo y estaba lleno de vendas y yeso

_ Me… me dijeron que estabas en coma… que no sabían si ibas a despertar_ dijo hinata tirando lagrimas_ siempre venia a verte pero no había cambio creí… creí_ dijo hinata tapándose la cara con las manos

Naruto escuchaba a su esposa tenía muchas emisiones en su interior, emoción, alegría, felicidad, en sus pensamientos agradecía a kami (dios) parece que le había dado una segunda oportunidad cosa que no desperdiciaría.

_ ¿Por qué peleamos hinata chan?_ dijo naruto

_ porque recibí una llamada de sasuke kun y me dijo que vendría de visitas, tú te enojaste porque dijiste que sasuke kun tenía sentimientos hacia mi solo por ser mi mejor amigo_ dijo hinata bajando la cabeza

Naruto se sorprendió peleo con hinata por acusarla de infiel mientras que el infiel fue el en su sueño, naruto intento levantarse pero naruto lo impidió

_ No amor, no te levantes estas lastimado_ dijo hinata

Naruto tenía cerca a hinata y la beso, hinata se sonrojo, cuando se separaron, naruto puso sus manos en la cintura de ella para que este cerca

_ extrañaba la calidez de tus labios_ dijo naruto tirando lagrimas_ te amo hinata, no me quiero separar nunca de ti, si algo te pasa a ti me muero

Hinata se sorprendió y abrazo la cabeza de naruto acariciando los cabellos de naruto, naruto solo cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar por los cariños de su esposa, cuando abrió los ojos miro e vientre de hinata, levanto con cuidado su mano y apoyo su mano en el, hinata abrió los ojos y miro a naruto

_ Amor, ¿Qué tal que cuando salga de aquí intentamos tener un bebe?_ dijo naruto

_ Pero… pero tu dijiste que no teníamos espacio en la casa y por ahora no podíamos pagar una grande_ dijo hinata sonrojada

_ Hina chan, antes de tener el accidente te dije algo que te lastimo o te hice sentir mal, olvídalas_ dijo naruto acariciando el vientre de hinata_ estas ante el nuevo naruto, al que conociste y cumple promesas

_ ¿estás seguro naruto?_ dijo hinata

_ Si, nada más feliz me aria que tengas alguien quien nos necesita que es un pedacito tuyo y mío_ dijo naruto

_ te amo naruto kun_ dijo hinata tirando lagrimas y sonrojada

_ Yo también, y si un día me pides divorcio mátame, no te daré nada_ dijo naruto

Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida, y se preguntaba que soñó en su coma. Ellos estaban tranquilos cuando golpearon

_ hinata permiso_ dijo una voz materna

_ pase kushina san_ dijo hinata

Kushina y minato entraron y se sorprendieron cuando vieron a su hijo despierto y sonriendo

_ Naruto… hijo_ dijo kushina tirando lágrimas

Kushina se acerco y abrazo a su hijo, minato tiro unas lagrimas, hinata se retiro por unos minutos, quería llamar a su hogar que su esposo había despertado, y decirle al médico para que revisara a naruto, estaba sonrojada cuando pensaba en lo que dijo naruto, estaba emocionada, naruto quería un bebe, un hijo, hinata antes de ir con el médico no aguanto de tirar una risa de alegría pegar, un saltito y tirando lagrimas, algunas persona miraban pero algunos comprendía su historia, después que naruto tuvo el accidente ella siempre iba a ver no faltaba ningún día aunque los domingos no era día de visitas igual iba a veces la dejaban pasar,

Hinata llamo a sus familiares que estaban contestos, después llamo a la doctora.

Naruto sentía que sus huesos se rompían de nuevo por los abrazos de su madre

_ Kushina… mmm despacio naruto sigue lastimado_ dijo minato

_ ¡¿Cómo puedes decirte eso, estuve tres meses sin mi hijo?!_ dijo kushina enojada

Minato del susto retrocedió dos pasos

_ me alegro estar de vuelta mama_ dijo naruto abrazando a su madre

Kushina sonrió y lo abrazo, minato sonrió su hijo despertó cuando creyó que no, porque cada vez que iba al hospital le decían siempre lo mismo "no hay cambios", naruto miro que hinata entraba con la doctora tsunade

_ Qué bien que hayas despertado_ dijo tsunade_ ¿Cómo te sientes?

_ adolorido, pero feliz_ dijo naruto

_ bien te revisaremos y te diremos cuando saldrás de alta_ dijo tsunade_ por favor ¿pueden salir un rato mientras lo reviso_ dijo mirando a sus familiares

Ellos asintieron e iban a salir, antes de que salga hinata la llamo con su mano, hinata extrañada se acerco, cuando estaba cerca, naruto le indico que se acerque más, hinata lo hizo y se sorprendió cuando la beso

_ Te amo_ dijo naruto

_ parece que te despertaste muy enamorado_ dijo tsunade al ver a hinata irse sonrojada

_ ¿Cómo no enamorarme de la mujer más maravillosa?_ dijo naruto

Cuando pasaron un par de minutos tsunade dijo que podría irse en unas 5 semanas, naruto estaba contento en 5 semanas volvería todo como el extrañaba, pero antes debía arreglar algo antes de que ocurra una tragedia prar eso debe hablar con una persona y encargarse de otra.

Las 5 semanas había pasado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, naruto no tenia dolor casi, cuando estaba en coma se curaba poco a poco, en un par de días arreglaría el asunto volvió a casa, cuando vio su hogar limpio y lleno de vida sonrió, aunque este lastimado esa noche quería que fuera especial, hinata de bienvenida a casa le preparo un enorme bol de ramen. Naruto arriba estaba relajado en su cama que compartía con su esposa aunque el diga que estaba bien hinata quería estar segura, el suspiro alegre extrañaba el aroma de hinata, el miro la puerta y entraba hinata con tazón de ramen

_ ten te traje tu favorito_ dijo hinata

_ hace cuento no como ramen_ dijo naruto sentándose, hinata con cuidado coloco la bandeja en la mesita y le dio el ramen a naruto, naruto comía emocionado su ramen, hinata sonreía al verlo comer

_ sabes creo que te lo preparare todos los días_ dijo hinata

_ No, está bien a tu forma hinata_ dijo naruto_ está bien que no coma ramen todos los días lo haces por mi salud

Hinata estaba sorprendida naruto de otro hubiera saltado de la alegría

_ ¿Quién eres y que hiciste con naruto?_ dijo hinata acariciando la cabeza de naruto

_ esta aquí amándote como lo hice siempre_ dijo naruto

_ Mmm… naruto, ¿Qué soñaste cuando estabas en coma?_ dijo hinata_ dijiste que sakura san te había lastimado

_ Una pesadilla, una horrible pesadilla_ dijo naruto_ ahora que me hiciste acordar, hinata

_ ¿Qué?_ dijo hinata mirado a naruto que hacía a un lado el tazón

_ ¿te acuerdas lo que pedí en el hospital?_ dijo naruto tomando a hinata de la cintura

Hinata se sonrojo cuando lo recordó

_ Exacto señorita, ¿Por qué no probamos ahora y vemos que pasa?_ dijo naruto

_ te amo naruto kun_ dijo hinata

_ También yo_ dijo naruto besando a hinata

Esa noche la pasaron juntos

Habían pasado algunas semanas de tranquilidad, naruto trabajaba en la empresa aunque su padre le dijo que podía quedarse a descansar, naruto le dijo que descansaría pero tenía que esperar algo que ojala no pasara, pero hasta que aparezca su mayor problema disfrutaba de su esposa de la tranquilidad y su calidez, aunque en esas semanas hinata estaba rara, el rogaba que sea lo que pensaba, sasuke había llegado a la cuidad a las tres semanas que él estaba en el hospital hablo con él y termino bien es como en su sueño, sasuke quiero a hinata como su hermanita.

Esa mañana naruto se despidió de hinata, ella tenía que Salir a confirmar algo, naruto estaba en la oficina, cuando golpearon naruto vio y era l persona que esperaba

_ Hola naruto mucho tiempo_ dijo la persona

_ sakura_ dijo naruto serio

_ eh llegado hace un mes a la cuidad y me dije por qué no visitar a la persona que me amo en secundaria_ dijo sakura sentándose en el escritorio de naruto

_ Yo no te ame nunca lo hice_ dijo naruto

_ vamos naruto no mientas, me amaste y me amas_ dijo sakura acercándose a naruto

El antes en esa situación no se había resistido, pero ahora todo era diferente, tenía una maravillosa esposa que siempre lo esperaba en casa y por nadie la lastimaría no como lo soñó

_ para tu información sakura, estoy felizmente casado y mi esposa va a darme un bebe_ dijo naruto

_ vamos naruto no te hagas rogar, yo puedo darte mucho mas_ dijo sakura pasado sus brazos por el cuello de el

_no, tu solo me traerás, tragedias, dolor y sufrimientos_ dijo naruto_ hinata me trae felicidad y la amo

Sakura frunció el seño sus planes fracasaron

_ me las pagaras naruto, ¡!me las pagaras!_ dijo sakura

Naruto vio que sakura salía corriendo de la oficina, naruto agarro su celular y llamo rápido avisándole a alguien con urgencia

A minutos de ahí estaba el hospital de Japón, hinata salía sonriendo con un sobre, ella se detuvo y acaricio su vientre

_ le diremos a papa la noticia_ dijo hinata sonriendo

Cuando hinata siguió caminando se congelo cuando vio a sakura con cara de odio en su rostro

_ sakura san_ dijo hinata

_ hola hinata_ dijo sakura

_ ¿Qué necesita?_ dijo hinata

_ De ti solo ver cómo te retuerces cuando te atraviese la muerte_ dijo sakura sacando, un arma de su bolso

Hinata se asusto y tapo su vientre con sus manos

_ ¿Por qué… porque me quiere lastimas?_ dijo hinata

_ me quitaste todo, sasuke, naruto, todo, pero ahora yo te quitare la vida_ dijo sakura

_ Por favor sakura san… no lo haga_ dijo hinata tirando lagrimas

Sakura sonreía cuando escucho varios gatillos, ella miro y habían varios policías apuntándole, entre ellos estaba sasuke, pero para ayudar a hinata

_ sakura haruno baja el arma_ dijo suigetsu

_ no hasta matarla a ella_ dijo sakura

_ ¡ya basta sakura!_ dijo sasuke

_ ¿sasuke kun? ¡¿Por qué te pones de su lado, ella nos separo?!_ dijo sakura

_ nunca estuvimos juntos, tu estas enferma, creaste en tu mente una relación que no es real_ dijo sasuke_ yo no te amo y nunca lo are

_ si por que la amas a ella_ dijo sakura

Hinata tiraba lágrimas, naruto llego y vio a hinata, pero también a sakura que iba apretar el gatillo, se acerco corriendo y protegió a hinata

_ adiós hinata_ dijo sakura

Se escucho un disparo, naruto y hinata quedaron con los ojos abiertos, sakura vio que ellos estaban bien pero sentía un agudo dolor en la espalda cerca de la cintura, ella toco su estomago y salía, sangre, sakura tiro lagrimas y cayo

_ que llamen a una ambulancia_ dijo suigetsu

Hinata estaba llorando y abrazaba a naruto

_ ¿estás bien?_ dijo naruto a hinata

_ tenía miedo naruto_ dijo hinata abrazando a hinata

Sasuke se acerco y ellos se separaron

_ ¿están bien?_ dijo sasuke

_ Si, gracias teme_ dijo naruto

_ ¿Cómo sabias que sakura iba a ser esto?_ dijo sasuke_ cuando me advertiste estabas en el hospital ¿Quién te dijo?

_**Flash back **_

_**Naruto estaba acostado, esperando a su esposa que había ido a buscar ropa, cuando golpearon, naruto vio que entraba sasuke**_

_**_ hola dobe_ dijo sasuke_ ¿Cómo estás?**_

_**_ bien, feliz de verlos a todos_ dijo naruto**_

_**_ me dijo hinata que querías verme_ dijo sasuke**_

_**_ Si es para preguntarte algo y que me ayudes_ dijo naruto**_

_**_ ¿Qué quieres?_ dijo sasuke**_

_**_ primero quiero saber ¿amas a hinata?_ dijo naruto**_

_**_ ¿de qué hablas dobe es tu esposa?_ dijo sasuke**_

_**_ lo sé pero me dijeron que tenías sentimientos por ella. Quiero que me digas ¿es verdad?_ dijo naruto**_

_**_ sí, pero no los que tú piensas quiero a hinata pero como a mi hermanita_ dijo sasuke_ en primaria cuando tu no le hacías caso le dije que podíamos intentarlos pero no funciono sentía que salía que con mi hermana **_

_**_ me alegro escucharlo_ dijo naruto**_

_**_ ¿Qué querías pedirme?_ dijo sasuke**_

_**_ siento en mi interior que hinata está en peligro_ dijo naruto**_

_**_ ¿Quién quiere lastimarla?_ dijo sasuke preocupado**_

_**_ sakura, me dijeron antes de quedar en coma_ dijo naruto mintiendo porque no quería contarle a sasuke su sueño y quede como loco_ que sakura está mal de la cabeza y tiene rencor contra hinata se que me vendrá a buscar**_

_**_ tengo a un amigo que es policía_ dijo sasuke **_

_**_ bien, cuando te avise que vallan lo más rápido que puedan_ dijo naruto **_

_**_ le diré que estén listos_ dijo sasuke_ ¿estás seguro? Me dijo hinata que tu no te acordabas de casi nada**_

_**_ si me equivoco, seré tu esclavo_ dijo naruto**_

_**_ es muy alentador_ dijo sasuke_ bien tenemos trato**_

_**_ me alegro que seamos amigos_ dijo naruto **_

_**_ me alegro que hayas despertado_ dijo sasuke yéndose **_

_**Fin del flash back**_

Naruto sonrió su sueño era como una advertencia

_ digamos que ayuda de un sueño_ dijo naruto

_ eres raro dobe_ dijo sasuke yéndose con suigetsu

Naruto miro el sobre que tenia hinata

_ ¿hinata que hay en ese sobre?_ dijo naruto

_ ¿eh?...ah… bueno por todo lo que paso casi me olvido_ dijo hinata sonrojada

_ Hinata… no me digas que_ dijo naruto emocionado

_ Si… estoy embarazada_ dijo hinata

Naruto de la emoción abrazo a hinata todo pasaba como debía pasar

_ ¡una bebe, hinata, una hija!_ dijo naruto

_ ¿hija?_ dijo hinata

_ quisiera que fuera niña_ dijo naruto sonriendo

_ te amo naruto_ dijo hinata

_ igual te amo hinata_ dijo naruto besando a su esposa

Continuara

Bueno este creo que sería el ultimo capitulo pero no crea que me olvide el nacimiento de la bebe de hinata, pero para saber cómo va el embarazo de hinata, vean el ultimo capitulo, ojala este final les haya gustado, por favor dejen reviews comentarios, criticas o dudas

Quiero agradecer a los que leyeron mi historia y me dejaron comentarios para seguir adelante y terminar esta historia también quiero agradecer a los nuevos lectores y dejaron comentarios.

Los que tenga alguna duda del capítulo por favor pregunte que yo responderé con gusto es lo menos que puedo hacer


	18. Chapter 18 nacimiento y final

Capitulo 18 "epilogo y final"

La vida de naruto no podía estar más completa y maravillosa, tenía a sus amigos, tenía a sus padre, ahora tenía a hinata que muy pronto de daría una hija, hinata había confirmado a los 4 meses de embarazo que iba a tener una nena, sakura no sería una molestia se entero que cuando la operaron la bala había dado en una parte de la cadera que le iba a impedir caminar, quedo incrustada en una silla de ruedas, cuando había salido del hospital sakura fue trasladada a un hospital psiquiátrico, la última vez que naruto fue a verla ella estaba en una silla de ruedas mirando la ventana, pero murmuraba "te odio hinata" lastimándose el brazo, pero eso fue hace meses, naruto estaba tranquilo, sasuke trabajaba en la empresa uchiha con su padre, y itachi era el abogado de la familia, supo que gaara iba a ser trasladado, iba a trabajar en el hospital como cardiólogo, karin ahora era amiga de hinata, karin se había disculpado, sabia de los planes de sakura pero no funcionaron, ahora estaba con suigetsu y con planes de boda, neji le dieron un gran empleo como maestro de universidad, hiashi llamaba todos los días a hinata para saber cómo iba con el embarazo, temari había convencido a shikamaru para tener un hijo y estaban intentando, para ino le quería hacer una fiesta de despedida después del nacimiento de la bebe de naruto, sai que exponer una obra de arte en Francia y tenía que mudarse, jeraiya estaba aplicando los concejos de sus libros en el mismo intentando conquistar a tsunade, kushina estaba emocionada, tejía todos los días ropa de bebe para hinata, naruto estaba contento en todos esos meses, ahora el había cumplido los antojos de hinata, y esos antojos el los compartía con ellos pero con menos ingrediente, sin chocolate o frutillas

Naruto estaba trabajando pero no dejaba de mirar la hora para ir a la casa y estar con su esposa, naruto estaba meta mirar papeles para terminar rápido, cuando entro su padre

_ hola hijo_ dijo minato

_ hola papa_ dijo naruto concentrado

_ nunca te vi tan serio con un trabajo_ dijo minato

_ es que ahora desde que desperté, más que nunca quiero regresar a casa y estar con mi esposa_ dijo naruto

_ ¿Cómo esta hinata chan?_ dijo minato

_ Bien, ansiosa por que nazca_ dijo naruto sonriendo

_ ¿nervioso?_ dijo minato

_ Más o menos, ansioso también por tener a mi hija en mis brazos_ dijo naruto_ bajo mi protección

_ naruto ve a casa terminamos por hoy_ dijo minato

_ Pero…_ dijo naruto

_ Ve a casa de seguro hinata te espera con una deliciosa cena_ dijo minato

_ gracias papa_ dijo naruto recogiendo sus cosas

Naruto pasaba alado de su padre pero minato lo detuvo y lo abrazo

_ estoy orgulloso de ti hijo_ dijo minato

_ Porque tú y mama me educaron bien_ dijo naruto

Naruto se separo de su padre y fue casa, cuando llego sintió un delicioso aroma, entro, vio a su esposa poniendo la mesa, hinata lucia hermosa con un enorme vientre de casi nueve meses, hinata al ver a su esposo sonrió

_ bienvenido_ dijo hinata

_ estoy en casa_ dijo naruto sonriendo

Naruto se acerco y beso a su esposa, naruto apoyo las manos en su vientre y siento unas patadas

_ apenas le hable y te mueves así_ dijo naruto

_ te extrañamos_ dijo hinata

_ yo igual a ustedes_ dijo naruto_ ¿Cómo estuvo nuestra hija?

_ Inquieta, no se ha parado de mover, hace unas horas dejo de moverse hasta que le hablaste_ dijo hinata sonriendo

_ Amor ¿segura no quieres pensar en un hombre?_ dijo naruto

_ no, quiero ver su rostro y sé que cuando la vea se que nombre le pondré_ dijo hinata acariciando si vientre_ ¿tienes hambre?

_ demasiada_ dijo naruto_ no esperaba regresar a casa y estar contigo

_ te prepare ramen_ dijo hinata

_ ¡!enserio!_ dijo naruto con una enorme sonrisa

Hinata sonrió cuando vio a su marido tan alegre

_ espero ver esa felicidad cuando nazca la bebe_ dijo hinata

_ tendrá mucho más que una sonrisa_ dijo naruto

La cena paso tranquila, antes de que se acuesten ellos se sentaron en el sofá y miraban una película, ellos miraron de una pareja que eran felices hasta que llegan alguien y los separa, eso naruto hizo recordar su sueño pero estaba tranquilo porque vio lo que pasaba si se separaba de hinata y no quería pasar por todo eso

_ ¿naruto kun, crees que nos pase eso?_ dijo hinata_ ¿Qué nos cansemos de estar juntos o que uno de nosotros se canse del otro?

_ no creo hinata por que el lazo que nos une en fuerte, y nada lo podrá cortar_ dijo naruto

_ ¿estás seguro?_ dijo hinata

_ ¿acaso quieres estar con otro hombre?_ dijo naruto bromeando

_ ¡!no… yo solo… yo!_ decía hinata sonrojada

_ era broma hinata_ dijo naruto_ antes de que quiere irte con alguien más, esa persona estará debajo de un puente y no precisamente dibujando_ dijo naruto

Hinata se sonrojo y se acerco a su esposo para besarlo, ellos después de unas horas fueron a acostarse

En las tres de la mañana, hinata estaba sudada y se movía en su cama pero de golpe de levanto tocando su vientre, hinata se toco y se dio cuenta que había roto fuente, hinata tomo a naruto del hombro y empezó a moverlo

_ naruto_ dijo hinata con la respiración entre cortada_ amo… despierta

Hinata al ver que su marido seguía durmiendo tenía que usar el recurso de emergencia

_ Amor… el fin del mundo no hay mas ramen_ dijo hinata

Naruto de golpe se levanto gritando, naruto vio a su esposa y se preocupo

_ Hinata chan ¿Qué pasa?_ dijo naruto preocupado

_ Nuestra hija… ya va a nacer_ dijo hinata

_ ven vamos al hospital_ dijo naruto

_ toma el bolso esta en el armario_ dijo hinata tratando de levantarse

Naruto fue rápido al armario y saco uno rosa, se acerco a hinata y la cargo, después de unos minutos llego y atendían a hinata, naruto fue y llamo a sus amigos y familias, al cabo de unas horas todos estaban en el hospital, naruto estaba nervioso. Tsunade después apareció

_ naruto alguien quiere verte_ dijo tsunade_ le llevaremos su bebe en un rato queremos limpiarla

_ ¿nació bien?_ dijo hiashi

_ nació sana y fuerte_ dijo tsunade

Naruto se levanto y fue a la habitación, vio a su esposa acostada con cara agotada

_ hola amor ¿Cómo estás?_ dijo naruto

_ Bien, ¿Dónde está mi bebe?_ dijo hinata

_ aquí_ dijo tsunade entrando a la habitación

Le entregaron su bebe a hinata y cuando hinata descubrió a su bebe de la manta rosa se sorprendieron, tenía el cabello rojo

_ tiene el cabello de mi madre_ dijo naruto tirando lagrimas

_ es hermosa_ dijo hinata

La bebe al escuchar voces abrió los ojos, naruto y hinata sonrieron tenia hermosos ojos perla

_ tiene tus ojos_ dijo naruto

Toda la familia entro a la habitación y se sorprendieron de la bebe

_ salió como kushina_ dijo minato

_ es preciosa_ dijo hiashi

_ linda combinación_ dijo hanabi acercándose a su hermana_ ¿Qué nombre le pondrán?

_ katsura_ dijo hinata

_ es hermoso, katsura uzumaki namikaze hyuga_ dijo naruto

_ ¿katsura?_ dijo hiashi sorprendido_ ¿Cómo sabes de ese nombre hija?

_ tiene presencia de katsura y no se me ocurrió_ dijo hinata_ ¿Por qué?

_ Bueno antes de que tu nacieras, tu madre tenia pensado dos nombres para ti hinata o katsura pero el verte decidió por hinata_ dijo hiashi

Ellos miraron a la bebe que estaba cerrando sus ojos para volver a dormir, hinata le paso con cuidado su hija a naruto, naruto tiro unas lagrimas de felicidad, al ver a su hermosa bebe,

_ "y pensar que por casi una tontera que hago, quizás ahora no estarías"_ dijo naruto sonriendo_ bienvenida katsura chan_ dijo naruto dándole un beso a su bebe

Ahora la vida de naruto estaba completa tenía a su familia ahora a su hija katsura su vida no podía estar mejor

FIN

Bueno aquí termina esta historia espero que les haya gustado como termino, ahora podre seguir con mis otros proyectos que había subido que debo continuar y con otras dos historias que en estos días subiré porque tengo la idea fresca

Quiero agradecer a todos que me siguieron en la historia y me motivaron a seguir adelante y terminar esta historia. Por favor dejen reviews comentarios o críticas.

Katsura es una bebe pelirroja, con piel blanca y ojos perlados

Para los que quieran ver les mi pagina de dibujos para que la vean

art/Katsura-Namikaze-Uzumaki-Hyuga-361640930?q=gallery%3Aespadadecristal%2F36230491&qo=3

Si no búsquenme en DESVIANT ART que ahí tengo una página con mis dibujos_ espada de cristal


End file.
